


"𝓓𝓪𝓭𝓭𝔂 𝓓𝓪𝓭𝓭𝔂 𝓓𝓸𝓸"

by JustFanFiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Substance Abuse, Teen Angst, Verbal Abuse, graphic smut, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFanFiction/pseuds/JustFanFiction
Summary: ▐ ♚── ◦♡ 𝕦𝕜𝕖!𝕤𝕠𝕟!𝕙𝕒𝕚𝕜𝕪𝕦𝕦 𝕩 𝕤𝕖𝕞𝕖!𝕗𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣!𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣 ♡◦ ──♚ ▌𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝘽𝙊𝙊𝙆 𝙒𝙄𝙇𝙇 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉 𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙀𝙎𝙏 & 𝙂𝙍𝘼𝙋𝙃𝙄𝘾 𝙎𝙀𝙓𝙐𝘼𝙇 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝙀𝙉𝙏. 𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝘿𝙊 𝙉𝙊𝙏 𝙇𝙄𝙆𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙉 𝘿𝙊. 𝙉𝙊𝙏. 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿. 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙒𝙄𝙇𝙇 𝘽𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝙁𝙄𝙍𝙎𝙏 (1𝙎𝙏) 𝙊𝙁 𝙈𝘼𝙉𝙔 𝙒𝘼𝙍𝙉𝙄𝙉𝙂𝙎.
Kudos: 25





	1. ✦✩────ෆ•*【 ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢꜱ x ɪɴꜰᴏ. (𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿)】*•ෆ────✩✦

❝ **𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 _𝙵𝙰𝙽𝙵𝙸𝙲𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽_ 𝙱𝙾𝙾𝙺 𝙸𝙽𝚅𝙾𝙻𝚅𝙴𝚂 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙵𝙾𝙻𝙻𝙾𝚆𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚂𝙲𝙴𝙽𝙰𝚁𝙸𝙾𝚂/𝚃𝙷𝙴𝙼𝙴𝚂** ❞  
  
**𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦** 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙙 ( _ **2**_ 𝙣𝙙) 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙮 **𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴**

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

**☣ 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘹 𝘣𝘰𝘺**

**☣ 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘤/𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺**

**☣ 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘪𝘤 𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵**

**☣ 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘪𝘤 𝘥𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘦 (𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭, 𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭, 𝘱𝘩𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭, 𝘱𝘴𝘺𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭)**

**☣ 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, ALL WHICH WILL INVOLVE _FICTIONAL ANIME_ CHARACTERS !!!!**

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

❝ **𝙸𝙵 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙵𝙸𝙽𝙳 𝙰𝙽𝚈 𝙾𝙵 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚂𝙴 𝚄𝙽𝙲𝙾𝙼𝙵𝙾𝚁𝚃𝙰𝙱𝙻𝙴/𝚃𝚁𝙸𝙶𝙶𝙴𝚁𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝙽 _𝙳𝙾 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙳 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙱𝙾𝙾𝙺_** **!!!** ❞

✦

  
❝ **𝙸𝙵 𝚈𝙾𝚄 _𝙳𝙾 𝙽𝙾𝚃_ 𝙼𝙸𝙽𝙳 𝙰𝙽𝚈 𝙾𝙵 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚂𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝙽 𝙿𝙻𝙴𝙰𝚂𝙴 𝙲𝙾𝙽𝚃𝙸𝙽𝚄𝙴 𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙳𝙸𝙽𝙶** ❞

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

**Hello! Now that is just us crazy pervs, let me tell you a bit more about this _special_ book ԅ(♡﹃♡ԅ) !!!**

➹ Each following part will revolve around a _Haikyuu!!_ male (or males) who is in love with his dad. The characters themselves will be from volleyball teams shown thus far in the anime adaptation, or, it will be little "Father Scenarios" that will include different schools and scenarios between the character and his particular father. **[** ** _NOTE_** ** _: I AM TAKING A BREAK FROM THE SCENARIOS & REQUESTS ARE CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!_** **]**

➹ The one-shots will range from angst, fluff, lemons, and limes -- the actual length for each part will differ. To distinct which part is what, I will be using one or more of the following emojis to dictate which type it falls under (note that the "Father Scenarios" will not be labeled):

> 💕 _means the story will be fluffy/have feelings be reciprocated._  
>  🥀 _means the story will be angst, primarily one-sided love._  
>  🍒 _means the story will be full-on sex_  
>  🍆 _means the story will be smutty but not full-on sex, just sexual situations or teasing._

➹ Think of this one-shot book as a complete A.U. (Alternate Universe) fanfiction. The characters are the same and their role in volleyball are the same, but their (and your) backstories will be different; their mothers may have a different personality/name or not be mentioned at all, and any sibling they have might not exist within the book (this is mainly because some characters' siblings are only mentioned in the manga or haven't been directly mentioned at all but canonically exist) so apologies if there are prominent family members or events that take place in the series that I don't include. **With all that said, I** **h** **ope you enjoy the book** **(** **屮｀∀´)屮 !!!**

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

**𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙰𝙶𝙰𝙸𝙽,** **𝙸𝙵 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙵𝙸𝙽𝙳 𝙰𝙽𝚈 𝙾𝙵 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚂𝙴 𝚄𝙽𝙲𝙾𝙼𝙵𝙾𝚁𝚃𝙰𝙱𝙻𝙴/𝚃𝚁𝙸𝙶𝙶𝙴𝚁𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝙽 _𝙳𝙾 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙳 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙱𝙾𝙾𝙺_**


	2. 🍆◦─✧ 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 ✧─◦🍆

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 **𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙀𝙎𝙏** (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘴𝘰𝘯) _**&**_ **𝙈𝙄𝙉𝙊𝙍 𝙎𝙀𝙓𝙐𝘼𝙇 𝙎𝘾𝙀𝙉𝙀𝙎** ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

ｔｈｅ  
  
♡   
  
ｈｅａｌｔｈｙ   
  
♡   
  
ｓａｗａｍｕｒａｓ

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

An athlete's body is bound to develop with healthy muscles surrounding every part of their limbs and a fine tone to their figure overall. Naturally, these type of builds attracts many men and women; the guys think having rock-hard abs to show off will get them a lot of girls, and the girls find a muscley man quite romantically and sexually stimulating, but at least for men, the hope to becoming that very beefcake women get weak in the knees for can be seen as an impossible goal since oftentimes they cannot maintain a long-term exercise regimen and diet that are integral for their desired transformation. It all simply comes down to having a strong body _and_ mind to perfectly balance each side.

However, some lucky individuals easily gain great strength and aesthetics to go along.

Most had outside help as support but someone like Daichi directed all of his gratefulness to his strong role-model who raised him to take health seriously. It is thanks to his care that Daichi strictly followed his assigned diet and exercise routine without too many interferences, otherwise, he would have probably faced a bigger challenge throughout his later years. But now, he made sure he held some control over his decisions rather than relying on one person to always lead him in the same direction. Fortunately for Daichi, there was already an ongoing project at home to create a small gym from an unused room on the second floor by the time he became more independent with his fitness endeavors. _Unfortunately_ for him, however...

"Looking good son!" A deep yet cheery voice called at the entrance. Daichi, who sat down on the blue-leather work-out bench wearing nothing but shorts and sneakers, looked up at the other male whose words caused his cheeks to flush dark red.

"You don't have to always say that when I'm working out." Daichi subconsciously gripped each end of the towel wrapped around his sweaty neck.

"Nonsense!" the older man sporting a tight-fitting black tank top and grey camo training _Adidas_ pants and sneakers beamed happily as he walked toward Daichi's sitting form before crouching down himself. His eyes stared directly at Daichi's legs that had some small veins slightly pulsating through the skin's outermost layer. "Your muscles got much more firm since last week." He casually traced both of his hand's fingers over Daichi's calves. "I can tell by the developed texture...you're growing into a fine man, son!" Daichi only watched the elder shamelessly grope his legs with a face hidden under a darkening blush. This touchy-feely behavior was very common on f/n's end seeing that he practically came out his own mother's womb lifting weights and he always have encouraged others, especially young Daichi, to follow his lead.

It isn't as if Daichi was unhappy about receiving so much encouragement and praise, it was the constant embarrassment appearing whenever f/n's bigger, calloused hands physically inspected his muscles almost daily to check his improvements, not to mention f/n's string of compliments toward his body. "Th-thanks, dad." This time he failed at hiding his stutters, though f/n didn't mention it. He eventually released his son's legs to stand back up, which revealed his true height Daichi almost forgot towered over him like it was nothing. He held his breath at the sight.

"Did you already do your post-stretching?" the elder asked, still smiling.

"U-uhm, not yet. I was thinking of just sticking to the basics since I already put my body through its limit for now." His left hand slid the slightly moist towel off his neck then lazily lied it down on the bench before hurriedly standing up and taking a short walk over to the room's yoga corner opposite from the door. A single pink square mat rested on the beige carpet ― they planned to remove the carpet eventually ― three shelves nailed into the egg-shell white wall holding three, small buckets on its left side filled with yoga bands while every other space was filled by weights neatly organized from lightest-to-heaviest. Daichi forced all his attention toward the stretching he was going to perform after he sat down on the mat, facing the wall, but couldn't fight his blush feeling eyes following his every movement that he swore trailed down his back when he was still walking. _Don't tell me he's going to stay and watch_ ―

"How about I stay and help you out?" Even worse.

"I'm fine to do it alone." Daichi kept avoiding f/n's direction, fearing he might notice his furious blushing caused nothing more by his father's mere presence.

"Hmm...very well." f/n scratched his neck. "Then while you finish up, want some lunch? What are you in the mood to snack on?" Daichi gathered enough strength to return his kind father's smile, albeit a smaller one. He couldn't help it: f/n's smile melted anyone's heart, completely opposing his scary exterior due to his rock-hard muscles and tall stature. Pure intentions of loving and caring for others, especially his on, strangely emitted off him that made it harder for Daichi to move away from f/n's coddling nature since he genuinely felt happy he was left under the care of someone so strong, encouraging, and loving.

"Sure. I'll have..." _you._ All wholesome thoughts completely washed away. He instantaneously turned back around as he buried his completely red face within his palms. "J-j-just m-make whate-ever we ha-have!" Never once did his thoughts be dragged somewhere incredibly... _perverted_ , nonetheless involving his father who was still standing just a few feet away behind him. _Actually, that's a total lie_...There was no way he would verbally admit this, however, there were several nights where Daichi's mind suddenly centered around f/n's looks; his bulky physique that could effortlessly dominate you, his wide tongue he's caught moistening his lips when he concentrates on something, then there was his body's lower-half always showing-off his bulge due to f/n favoring tight-fitted clothes so _not_ noticing it sticking right through the fabric was impossible unless you avoid looking down completely. 

But Daichi never missed it nor did he bother trying to look away. While f/n innocently talked about his day or was just relaxing on the couch, he remained ignorant of his son's lewd eyes consuming the spherical outline literally hanging out there in front of as his face burns red and his thighs feeling tingly. That plus the usual _growing_ problem he developed once he finally stops his staring. It usually lasted by nightfall if he didn't push past his embarrassment and care of it when he was guaranteed privacy but his piercing, dirty thoughts still remained, particularly when during his sleep.

Nighttime was when ghostly whispers persistently harassed his vulnerable ears. Detailed, erotic scenarios revolving around him submissively lying under f/n who'd pin his arms over Daichi's head and his legs forcibly spread open teased his paralyzed mind. He breathlessly pants, his intense sleep not even getting disturbed by the rush of blood that his racing heart sent south to produce a semi-erection poking the mattress. Halfway through the wet dream Daich barely wakes up with enough consciousness to shove a hand inside his boxers and firmly grasp the member he'd proceed to softly pump up then down repeatedly while muttering one word that bounces off his bedroom walls: "Daddy," _almost_ rid of his typical embarrassment and shame.

Masturbation is another healthy need for growing boys but where does the line end before "your father" appears as a motivation option to rid of the "problem"? Teenagers, specifically boys, imagine his celebrity crush saying sexual phrases or it is his crush being the one running their hands over his penis as they lewdly stare up into his eyes until every ounce of cum got released.

Not Daichi. Consciously and while half-asleep, he'd mostly fantasized about his dad feeling more than just his arms and legs; he would think of f/n's hands violently grasping his erection while Daichi can only lie there and accept what's happening, he pictured f/n staring down at him with glowing eyes and a sly smirk, and he imagined loudly moaning "daddy" _for_ f/n whose bigger length grinding against his own enlarged. So many options to help Daichi find satisfaction ― so many scenarios ― all that centered his father dominating over him rather than at least a famous male idol others his age and gender used.

Obviously finding his dad sexually arousing conflicted Daichi because he knew his feelings were not the most conventional sentiments to possess. Romantically favoring another man is a reasonable expectation but if that man is your father then, of course, there is a justifiable confusion that leaves the person reevaluating their lives to learn what happened that made these feelings even arouse.

"Hmm, alright then," the elder finally said following the short, awkward pause, but that wasn't all. "Is everything alright, champ? You seem on edge."

And he couldn't outright tell f/n, either. He's acted rather questionably himself, groping Daichi's muscles while claiming he's keeping track of their development or his blunt compliments on Daichi's physical appearances that didn't relate to his muscle developments but his general looks; "You're my handsome son," "I bet all the girls flock to my handsome boy," "I bet you're the hottest boy on that volleyball team of yours." Did f/n sincerely find _him_ attractive? Was this unusual fascination reciprocated? Or was it another illusion Daichi's pervertedness created?

"I-I'm fine, da..." He couldn't even say the word now. f/n's presence caused enough problems as is so he needed to be away for a few minutes to refurbish his mental sanity _not_ surrounding what his father's already telling muscular body looked like in its birthday suit. "Really, I'm fine." Daichi pressed his palms against the yoga mat. _Please, just leave already!_

"...okay! If you say so, son!" Still refusing to look back, he knew f/n kept his charming smile. Honestly, attending an actual gym like f/n does more often instead of solely relying on a stuffy room holding just the basic training equipment sometimes seemed better since f/n being both Daichi's father and, technically, his personal trainer ― more so a hypeman ― creating a cramped bubble of guilt because a part of him wanted to push f/n away when it was _his_ impure feelings that were at fault. To begin with, it was a surprise f/n decided to implant an at-home gym since he attended his favored joint every day before work ― then again, it was who Daichi used the simple set-up during his free time on the weekend or if he didn't have club activities after school.

 _Thank god,_ he vehemently sighs as his shoulders dramatically slouched hearing the door lightly shut behind him. _Ughh! Why did this have to happen to_ me _?_ Literally any other scenario where he was born to a different family, with a different father, would be better as it meant he could feel better about his infatuation with f/n (Daichi didn't lie about f/n being handsome, many people, strangers and close family or friends, were more than happy to compliment him on his appearance and even sometimes led them to ask him on a date. He appreciated the compliments but never accepted their dinner invitations, which secretly relieved Daichi). He didn't know whether to curse the Gods above him because he was unsure how these feelings initially developed or himself for enabling his feelings despite knowing how wrong they are to have...at least for someone of his age.

Children innocently claim they will marry their mom or dad **[1]** , brother or sister, or possibly their best friend, out of a cute admiration for them and want to stay with them forever in the fear of drifting apart from them. These "marriage phases" last quite some time, maybe once in a while changing who they will marry, but there will always come a point when they mature and recognize that they do not romantically love their family member (or friend, if that is the case) and, obviously, cannot marry them.

He vividly remembers undergoing such phases, of course with his teasing father's help. Little, ignorant Daichi stared happily up at f/n, wearing a bright smile as he hugs the elder's waist and said: "I'm going to marry you, papa!" However, like every other kid, he understood that marrying his father was not plausible. f/n did tease him about how often young Daichi shouted that one statement, whether it was at the dinner table or giving him a bath, he showed immense excitement at the thought of him and his father staying together forever. And it is evident that part of that enthusiasm never disappeared.

"I'm a horrible person..." Daichi's hands released his flushed complexion now also covered in slight sadness. There were moments he believed he finally got over this unnatural infatuation only for it to return stronger than it was before, that being when he had his very first wet-dream. God, he still remembered each scene, the entire sequence, unsurprisingly, surrounded f/n erotically massaging the younger's body. His fingers started softly caressing Daichi's parted lips releasing stuttering gasps of pleasure, swollen from their passionate kiss. They then glided down his pounding chest where you could see his racing heart lightly push against the skin making it rise up, though his heaving chest eclipsed its milder movement. Finally, both hands firmly gripped his thighs they rubbed all over to find his most sensitive spot before elevating them until they reached impossible heights ― it was still a dream ― that that version of himself thought was so pleasurable, his back arched like a cartoonish rainbow, mouth wide as possible but didn't release a single noise like how you can't scream no matter how much you try.

The dream only escalated from there that Daichi didn't want to remember any further and buried him deeper in shame, partly because he had the dream in the first place, the other part because he did find the dream pleasurable. 

"Hng..." A groan suddenly escaped Daichi's lips. He hung his head forward in great confusion, wondering why his sitting position felt uncomfortable, definitely not expecting to see his shorts center stretching forward by something poking at its flexible fabric. _Wha_ ― _S-seriously?!_ Inner-him screeched, his face, again, burning incredibly hot. "Wh-why?! H-he didn't even do anything other than touch my legs...!" He stared in utter shock, confusion ― a wave of emotions took hold of him at the second recounting everything that happened thus far that might have caused a sudden erection. "Don't tell me thinking about those dreams did this..." His hands twitched at his sides. _D-dammit; what am I thinking...?!_ Touching himself inside their home gym where f/n could reappear at any point exceeded risky, not to mention further proof of how perverted _Karasuno's_ volleyball captain can surprisingly get if his romantic and sexual attraction toward his father wasn't enough.

Inhaling deeply, Daichi closed his eyes, looking back down at what stuck out between his thighs with a determined expression gracing his features. Well, if he was going be branded a pervert then he will do it on his own terms. His wet dreams, past masturbation experiences, general dirty thoughts and feelings, all using f/n's existence one way or another, had the path leading to this exact moment of Daichi fully accepting everything he's done yet fighting off the idea he was in love with the idea of his father touching him in a blatantly sexual manner. Now, there are no more excuses he can use, so he boldly inched his hands closer to his short's waistband. Invisible eyes must be staring at him disappointingly that he so much suggested doing what he was about to do; his ancestors sneering at him in great disgust causing a shiver etching his spine.

He really _is_ a pervert.

"Well, I wasn't expecting _this_ ~" 

Time froze solid the moment another's voice spoke just an inch away from where Daichi's neck craned forward. The thin sweat layer covering his skin, alongside his blood, ran ice cold and his heart dropping into his stomach's pit as all confidence he summoned vanished. Daichi desperately wanted to believe his ears deceived him and his father was not still inside the room. _I-_ _I thought..._ He both frantically pleaded yet rejected peaking over his shoulder to visually confirm his suspicions, but then: "Mhmm," Daichi moaned from a moist and squishy object licking one of the many sweat bullets trickling down his neck.

"You know, just because I shut the door doesn't mean I actually left," f/n's voice teased into Daichi's warm ear. His body that was semi-crouched behind his son's back smoothly transitioned to a comfortable position, pushing his large, hard chest against Daichi's back and legs extended across the floor. "I'm glad I stayed, though." f/n touched his son's left thigh. "Now I know why my little boy acted so strangely earlier." His other hand lifted Daichi's chin using its firm pointer finger. "He seems to really like it when I touch him and even have dirty dreams~" Daichi still didn't verbalize a single thought rushing through his head; why did f/n stay? How did he mask his presence so well? But most importantly, after hearing what Daichi _did_ say, f/n's first instinct was to pull Daichi close and begin touching him _similar to what he dreamed of_. "You should have told me you needed my help, I know more than anyone how important sexual pleasure is for people your age. But I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that seeing you seemed content touching yourself so openly."

All while he teasingly spoke to his immobile son, whose tear-filled eyes clamped shut from absolute shame and embarrassment, f/n's hand fully grasped Daichi's thigh he then draped over his right knee. It was beyond doubt...confusing? Shocking? Once again, Daichi was at a loss of words. He barely knew how to react to f/n's left hand tugging his shorts open as he planned on doing seconds before f/n made his presence known, let alone his novel deep, husky accent humiliating Daichi in a brand new fashion instead of the typical teasing statement he's used to his father giving.

No. This version of his father seemed more...sadistic.

"A-ah!" The fingers successfully entered Daichi's shorts to begin helping his _problem_ that grew relatively bigger since f/n began touching him. _I-I should be pushing him away,_ Daichi rationally thought, at first, but his body leaned further against f/n's chest and leaned his head back over f/n's shoulder. He moaned louder and louder, bucking his hips upward to keep feeling his dad's established rough, bigger hand around his length. "Ahhh...ah!" Before he merely got small samples of sexual stimulation from the elder when he shamelessly groped Daichi's caves while muttering compliments under his breath on its muscle developments that was still enough for Daichi to blush at because of _who_ was feeling him up combined with praise for how he looked; now that same person, the older and incredibly handsome man Daichi fantasized about practically every other night, was feeling him up in a way that was only ever done in his dreams.

They were familiar sensations washing over his quivering figure eagerly mewling to f/n's touch yet completely different. "You really do like _daddy's_ touch, don't you?" f/n whispered, quickening his hand and using the same title for himself that his son tiredly says when he has said dirty dreams. 

"Ha...haaah! Yes...ahh!" His moans overlapped his actual word of agreement.

"Geez, my son sure is a needy pervert." f/n then chuckled, moving down to place his lips onto Daichi's neck. "Tell me? Have you ever done more than this? Pumping your dick to the thought of your daddy couldn't possibly be all my dirty little boy does if he has no problem touching himself where he could easily be walked in on." The younger mentally questioned what f/n meant, though got distracted by getting called "pervert" and "dirty little boy" that spread his red blush to his ear tips and verified what he said about being a genuine pervert for what he has done while thinking what he thought. "Hmm, I take that as a no, then." f/n's hand made a sharp halt. Daichi immediately, and embarrassingly, whined. "Don't worry, sweetheart," f/n smirked, moving his hand even further down Daichi's lower-half before sticking his middle finger out the most. "I'll show you what I mean~

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

_**I realized while writing that I already had planned a one-shot that has a similar scene/set-up, but I don't plan on scrapping it, so I'm just going to try and not repeat what I already wrote here ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ** _


	3. 💕◦─✧ 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡 ✧─◦💕

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 **𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙀𝙎𝙏** (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘴𝘰𝘯) ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

ｔｈｅ  
  
♡  
  
ｓｍｉｔｔｅｎ  
  
♡   
  
ｓｕｇａｗａｒａｓ

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

Love, whether familial, platonic, or romantic, is an overpoweringly dangerous double-edged sword. It will always be a prominent figure with any case that could have very much been the leading cause of why someone acted severely atypical to the point they acted violently under the name of the love, usually lacking remorse or momentary irrational thinking. Either way, all types of love people claim is most important to them will always be subjective considering how many different experiences are possible with their partners, friends, family — any of them has the potential to cause long-term trauma and bias that left them viewing what relationship they valued the most because they lacked one while occupying another. Oppositely, individuals had a caring family, a healthy relationship, and great friends who stayed by their side in the long run.

Either way, love is a strange occurrence that commonly develops without a choice or even realization it took hold of them until they undergo a massive trigger. These triggers, as expected, also vary from circumstance-to-circumstance; person-to-person. Sometimes it is caused by seeing the other person enter a relationship, other times it's eventually understanding the symptoms they developed meat they're in love, but then it is always possible for the person to catch their feelings as soon as they originate and consciously keep track of its growth.

This was Kōshi's adventure commencing in his second year in middle school, an infamous period where everyone meets the onset of puberty that dramatically changes their bodies; boys understand the male-oriented problem with spontaneous arousal due to their penises turning sensitive to the littlest stimulant as their testicles start producing spermatozoa and their minds suddenly surrounding girls' curving figures; meanwhile, girls' breasts commence development and their bodies overall may take a different form intended to attract their male counterparts, naturally arousing sensitivity concerning how they are viewed, which is not helped by the overwhelming hormones and the unfamiliar but effective menstrual cycle causing other difficulties for them.

Of course, puberty doesn't happen overnight since human bodies are complicated, three-dimensional puzzles with complex pieces holding even more intricate parts that must constantly and _only_ function as instructed.

In Kōshi's case, he appropriately handled his changes without encountering too many personality shifts. He let himself mature as he moved up grade-by-grade, however, he was aware of the juvenile drama surrounding him among his classmates appearing because of naive crushes blossoming especially in girls whose attention jumped from every other boy that often led to friendships ending and bullying skyrocketing. The boys loved the endless attention they gained but also had their own childish attitudes in their supposed relationships or friend groups they were just as guilty when it came to frequent breakups then bullying the ejected members. Kōshi saw it all transpire despite trying his best to not stick his nose where it didn't belong. Instead, he followed his responsible peers who primarily focused on their school productivity and club activities.

He enjoyed volleyball with a passion and is now the proud vice-captain for the sport he cared deeply about. It drove most of his decisions to look after his figure and learn proper senior-etiquettes so his juniors,' whose attitudes and own progress was left under his responsibility alongside the actual captain, had a sound role-model to follow. The sport just naturally stole most of his attention away from the other boys and girls attending _Karasuno_ similar to how he disregarded his middle school peers' in terms of their petty drama and whether they would fit partners for him. 

However, that was _all_ solely his schoolmates (even though Kōshi finds himself attracted to the _Karasuno_ volleyball team's manager like every other member is, that is just a weakness he held from her beauty and his natural shyness appearing). While keeping an open-mind he still mentally criticized others' illogical decision making usually encompassing romantic relations yet inevitably developed the same, novel romantic feelings as those same classmates he claimed were too desperate for something they didn't beget proper knowledge of he concluded was caused by his heightened hormones, except he didn't act irrationally because of them.

This one person he already viewed important to him — paramount to his very existence — that grasped his full attention, no matter where he was, that Kōshi knew he enjoyed being around — he knew he only continued to think about — who he _loved_.

Referring back to the different versions of such sentiments, familial and romantic, they obviously differed with one concerning a platonic-like love for your relatives while another means you desire to date someone and have sex with them, though they are also strangely similar; you hug and kiss your family members, you say "I love you" and hold their hand, especially as kids or if it is between two females — it is the emotion behind every performed action as well as the exploit of sexual intimacy that greatly divides them, hence the normality of not viewing a family member under a romantic light. But when Kōshi's feelings first appeared, they made it clear to him that they didn't care about this general consensus. 

He peeked over the beige couch's right back pillow covered by two layers of fluffy, patterned throw blankets — the bottom layer was a wide, black-based with white poke dots lying under the outer, smaller blanket that was pure baby-blue — that his fingers nervously tugged, his legs folded up to have socked-cover feet curl into the soft seat engulfing his bottom. Who is he watching so intently? A tall, lean figure standing in front of the sink. The running tap water mixed with the sound of glass and metal lightly clinking together makes it apparent he was washing the dishes he used for the dinner they ate together. Upon watching his (color), button-up shirt crease over his back and his (length) silver-greyish hair fading into (hair color) tips dancing from every arm gesture steered by his hands gingerly handling the fragile materials hardened Kōshi's gaze as his cheeks adopt a bright-pink.

Squeezing his eyelids shut, he buried his blushing face into the blanket he shortly realized us mostly doused in the man's scent. _Why does he have to be handsome?! He isn't doing anything but my chest feels heavy! Ughhhh!_ he mentally, but loudly, whined to himself about him being so wrapped around the other's finger like a perfectly-fitted ring and willing to heed any and every request he'd order. It was just this man washing dishes with his back turned yet Kōshi still found the generic scene heart-fluttering.

"So, Kō-chan." Kōshi immediately straightened his back hearing his name be called. f/n turned off the sink and dried his hands before turning around to stand a couple of inches away from where Kōshi sat, hands sitting on his hips. "You have an upcoming tournament, right? Shira...zowa...something?" His unsure stutter only fluttered Kōshi's heart some more.

" _Shiratorizawa_ ," he corrected while chuckling. "And yeah. They're a power-house school we've been doing our best to prepare for everything they might throw at us." _I wish he could come and watch us in person._ Keeping up with his crushing work hours then tending to house duties when Kōshi is away at school or playing an out-of-town tournament, f/n doesn't have the free time for travel even if it's a neighboring town.

"Well, I'm sure you guys can do it! My Kō-chan is strong! I bet you'll be the one to land the winning point!" f/n gave a toothy smile, completely surpassing Kōshi's famous "motherly smile" everyone usually buckles under seeing.

"Th-thanks, but my juniors might just be the one to do that." Kōshi shyly smiles back. _He's too handsome! It isn't fair!_ His eyes trail back down where his fingers clutched the blue blanket. "I, uhm, am hoping to make an impression for s-someone special though..." His blushing cheeks turned pure red. He nervously twiddled his fingertips gracing the tiny, colorful fibers that represented how Kōshi always felt when simply speaking to f/n: soft.

"Don't tell me..." f/n's expression dropped into a surprised one as he steps closer to hover directly over Kōshi. "Does my Kō-chan have a...a-a crush?!" He spoke considerably louder, his smile now wide-open and even leaned down a little. Kōshi didn't look up, though, in the fear his pure-red complexion and heart-shaped eyes will give away who he referenced — but does he _want_ f/n to know? Why did he say he wanted to make an impression for someone, anyway? "I expected this day to come but come on! You've never shown the ounce of romantic interest toward someone before!" f/n eagerly rambled on regarding the younger's mild introverted nature, at least about "love" that Kōshi deliberately acted neutral around. "Tell me who it is," he finally demanded. "We both know if you don't tell me I'll just go through your stuff, so I suggest start talking~" f/n's (eye color) orbs stared expectantly down at the meek boy currently biting the inside of his warm cheek.

"It's...someone I'm close with..." Kōshi vaguely said making f/n deadpan.

"That doesn't narrow it down at all!" He aggressively crossed his arms, his face quickly turning into a playful glare Kōshi would have laughed at if he wasn't growing in embarrassment and anxiety. "Neither of us is allowed to leave this spot until I figure out who this mysterious person is!"

"I-I never even said it it was a crush!" Kōshi whipped his head up. He _is_ technically responsible for this happening but he was unsure where the conversation would lead to. "Seriously, it isn't like that at all..." His voice became a whisper.

"Now, now...it's a parent's job to pry into their children's personal life. If you do like someone then you bet your bottom I want to know who so I can give my blessing." 

"Ugh...please don't..." The younger returned pressing his face into the blanket again. 

"We can do it twenty-questions style." f/n ignored Kōshi's blatant irritation. "If I don't guess the right person after the twentieth-question then I'll stop bothering you about it. If I _do_ guess the right person, well...I'll know who will be my future child-in-law~"

"Are you serious...?" Kōshi lifted his head enough to finally match the older's eyes. It was not questionable why f/n showed immense enthusiasm thinking his son is in love, he continuously exemplified the "overly-excited, doting father" character who appreciates playing a part in his son's life so he can show his support and be seen as a good dad, stemming from his own fear Kōshi would distant himself until their relationship ultimately ceased, never to return. As if Kōshi would so such a thing, however. He undoubtedly adored his hard-working father who dispensed several examples of how genuinely caring he is toward those _he_ loves, especially his son he always has viewed and will continue viewing him as his little boy even if there will come a time when Kōshi becomes an independent adult.

"Yup!" f/n cheerily smiled.

 _I'm going to regret this._ Kōshi sighed, his sweaty palms propping up his rosy cheeks. "Okay — b-but you better mean it when you say you'll stop bothering me." _I highly doubt he'll guess it, anyway._ Was that too optimistic?

"Alrighty..." f/n shut his eyes and tilted his head back. "Hmm, you said its someone close to you..." He hummed again, actually taking his time to carefully choose his line of questioning Kōshi didn't know if he should find adorable or more frustrating. "Then...is it a guy?" Kōshi confessed late during middle school he was attracted to both genders but you know what some say about guys who join a sports team. f/n returned looking down at the other who shyly nodded, blushing darker. "Is it Dai-chan?" f/n confidently guessed.

"No!" But he got instantly shot down.

"Really? You guys are really close, though." f/n's (left/right) hand scratched the back of his head. "Okay, the third question then: is he a third-year like you?" Kōshi hesitantly shook his head no after a rather awkward pause. "W-wha— It's an older guy?!" f/n threw his hands up in clear shock. "What older guys do you know?! What is the age difference?! Do I need to call Chr*s H*nsen?!" His infamous protective dad-side emerged making Kōshi heed his last thought and felt regret for answering f/n's question — honestly, at least.

"D-dad, calm down!" _But it isn't as if I can say he's wrong._ f/n was blessed with youthful genes hiding his true thirty-eight years of living, a significant twenty-year difference between them. "That was four questions, by the way..."

"Gah— those don't count! I'm genuinely worried about what older guys are hanging around my Kō-chan!" He, admittedly, found it to be a turn-on having f/n act protective over him, ignoring it as a natural parent-reaction to learning your child is in contact with someone substantially older, even if they are at legal age. "Geez! Now I'm terrified to learn who this person is..."

 _Good! Don't ask any more questions!_ The last answer was more-or-less a major clue.

"Oh, brother..." f/n dramatically slumped his upper-half further as he loudly exhales. "Question five...Wait! I don't even know anyone you speak with older than eighteen!" He pointed at his anxious son. "At this point, I'm in a total disadvantage!"

"Y-you're the one who instigated this!" Kōshi exclaimed behind his palms. Embarrassment returned stronger than ever after almost three minutes playing this ridiculous game solely meant to probe him until he reveals his — unconventional — crush to the older male who _is_ his crush. Kōshi was already expecting an entire list mainly naming his volleyball team with leading questions to each individual boy but he mistakenly pointed f/n toward the right direction when he had the perfect opportunity for a lie falsely accusing one of his friends as his crush. All he required was to change his disagreeing headshake to an affirmative nod. "If you don't know, then let's stop!" By now, there should be leading evidence outright telling f/n why his son is growing more on edge the longer they discuss who he likes, and it still scared Kōshi that he might get figured out. "I still don't understand why you're so adamant about this."

"Cut me some slack, Kō-chan," f/n said much calmer. His (left/right) combed through his ombre locks moistened from the small sweat beads painting his forehead. "As I said before, I want to make sure I know who you'll be romantically involved so I won't worry about your being put in the wrong hands,'" he said as he walked around the couch's left side where Kōshi's body faced forward and his legs folded atop the cushion. He took a seat, all the while his previous smile returned brightening his features but Kōshi saw sorrow flash across his face. "I know teenagers are embarrassed to talk about personal things like this with their parents. You guys sometimes forget that we pry so we can guarantee your safety. Not to mention..." f/n trailed gently cupped Kōshi's cheek. The simple action, like when he watched f/n's shirt crease while he washed the dishes, left the younger blushing darkly and his chest getting weighed down by his melting heart. "You're already a third-year. Technically, you don't _need_ my permission to date because you're an adult now. Pretty soon you won't even be in high school anymore, or living here _with me_." He dryly chuckled at his own feelings that neither entirely knew how long were bottled up now freely spilled through his strained lips.

Parents do overreact most of the time and behave more absurd if it concerns their child or children like dads demanding they interrogate their daughter's prom date to assure he doesn't solicit sexual favors, however, it is because the parents want what is best for their kids. Children start off ignorant to the dangers lurking around every corner and once they become teenagers, the established rebellious phase filled with the desperation for being seen as an adult and wanting a relationship, they are exceptionally susceptible to sexual deviants who use vulnerable minors to make their perverted fantasies reality. Those concerned parents are left even more encouraged to do what they can to protect their offspring, whether or not they are that helpless.

Kōshi was not that. He knew what to do if caught in an uncomfortable situation rather than fall for the obvious lies that'd bait him into something sexual while his immature, disoriented mind is unsure if it was something he's ready for just because the person might have seemed so charming and trustworthy. His father understood this, too, as he tried his hardest to have Kōshi become a responsible young man who didn't follow trends and let himself get easily persuaded; it is why he didn't develop a crush on every attractive boy or girl his eyes first landed on...instead, he fell in love with someone he didn't doubt is a trustworthy person he's been admiring since his childhood.

His obvious protective side, albeit because it is a father's job, seized Kōshi's heart and ushered his body forward so his knees and hands pressing into the cushion supported his weight, all the while f/n's cozy hand kept cupping his warm cheek. "I want to continue being with you!" He yelled without thinking. Their faces were just an inch apart, which, along with realizing what he said, deepened his blush another shade. "I..." He f/n's curious gaze but openly nuzzled against the older's palm. "I d-don't mind you looking out for me." _I want to always be your focus._ "I...l-like talking with you about stuff, even if they are embarrassing." _Hearing your voice always brightens my day_. "It's just...hard to put my feelings into words sometimes." _And I'm scared what would happen if I did tell you how I felt_.

"Kō-chan," f/n whispered. The younger was tempted to look up but still couldn't fight his anxiety coursing through his body. He immediately regretted saying everything, regretting ever watching f/n wash those dishes from behind the couch that now held both of them invading each other's personal space unlike they've done before. His teeth gnawed at his quivering, bottom lip, preparing himself for whatever confused reaction f/n will give from his own confession of how his feelings (not all of them) but releasing a loud gasp when his eyes met f/n's collar bone and his waist tightly hugged by two strong arms. "You can be really adorable." If it was possible, Kōshi blushed darker hearing his father's cheerful voice. His hands and chest rested on f/n's while his knees remained lying over the cushion. "I like being with you too, Kō-chan." f/n softly pushed Kōshi back by his shoulders so their eyes met, his (left/right) hand returning to cup the blood-red flesh cheek. "You should tell me how you feel more often~" After a swift caress over Kōshi's lips with his thumb, f/n simultaneously pulled his son back and lowered his face closer until their mouths were connected for a short, passionate kiss.

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────


	4. 🍒◦─✧ 𝐟𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 ✧─◦🍒

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 **𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙀𝙎𝙏** (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘴𝘰𝘯) _**&**_ **𝙂𝙍𝘼𝙋𝙃𝙄𝘾 𝙎𝙀𝙓𝙐𝘼𝙇 𝙎𝘾𝙀𝙉𝙀𝙎 𝙄𝙉𝙑𝙊𝙇𝙑𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝘼 𝙈𝙄𝙉𝙊𝙍** ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

ｔｈｅ  
  
♡  
  
ｓｅｌｆｉｓｈ  
  
♡   
  
ｔｓｕｋｉｓｈｉｍａｓ

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

Siblings are a dangerous gamble; they may get along very well together, rarely ever fighting about minor instances; they may hate each other's guts, constantly shouting and getting into physical fights; or they are somewhere in the middle, as most siblings are, where there is an implicit rule to not verbally express that they love each other despite mostly spending time fighting about petty matters like taking the other's clothes without their permission, but it doesn't change the fact they are family and want to look after their well-being. Sisters, brothers, both, one or more...having a healthy sibling relationship is obviously most desired in any case because who would deliberately want a sibling who despises everything they say and do, especially if it means earning more of their parents' affection?

Individuals forcibly growing up alongside another person they had to share their belongings with is stressful for their immature mindsets wanting their parents' whole attention on them, however, being raised alone under everyone's undivided care and support that abruptly ends when their parents announce they will soon have a younger brother or sister can be seen as more troubling for a young child who grown so used to not sharing anything. The bitter thought _they_ were in the spotlight, _they_ had their parents' love, _they_ were the favorite, but now they are forced to adapt to a new lifestyle surrounded by sharing, nobody caring if they were perfectly happy their previous life until this new sibling dared enter their territory plagues their immature minds that can only continue growing more bitter as years pass. But then again, there is still the chance the siblings eventually get along, the older child finding pride in being titled: "The Big Brother/Sister" who is responsible for being the younger's loyal protector while their parents aren't in sight, of course, there still being occasional fights and discomforts.

Admittedly, Kei has questioned whether his older brother experienced the first case before he was born considering Akiteru had their parents' attention all to himself for almost six years, not to mention it was while both parental figures were happily standing in the picture. He received their blended love, affection, was spoiled to his heart's contents, but then Kei appeared and his lavish life greatly changed. Not like it was Kei's falt, both surely understands. His birth simply overlapped unfortunate circumstances happening within the family nobody had control over as prominent fighting between the parents ultimately left the father responsible for his sons' lives ever since Kei's first breath. So much work needing done made it to be where he couldn't deliberately dedicate his attention toward one single child. Sure, Kei primarily was cared for thereafter his birth, except he was a baby abandoned under one parent's watch who, if anything, provided him _mandatory_ care he still had to share with Akiteru.

So, the questions constantly arose, did Kei ever gain _real_ affection from his father? Has his father held his small body in his arms, looked down with pure love brightening his eyes, and truly smile at him because he is his son whom he loved to death? Or was it always mandatory, every calm expression and comforting hug, nothing more than him feeling obligated to raise Kei as if his wife hadn't abandoned him, too, to handle the house duties _and_ Akiteru completely alone? Such concerns regularly preoccupy Kei's mind even now while he impends closer near his home that returned particularly stronger today.

"I'm home," he boredly calls out into the small apartment as he sits atop the single step by the entrance to lazily remove his shoes. Every night repeats the same sequence his own selfishness hopes might change yet is aware he doesn't bother taking the initiative to find those answers he simultaneously wants and is scared of, as well as doesn't take a single step to try. _No, every day plays out the same_. Coming back home where the typical lifestyle people his age should enjoy experiencing, because why else would they expect anything else, nevertheless the secret fantasies plaguing Kei's entire body craving just one touch from his unconventional desires.

"Hey-hey, Kei-Kei!" Two hands suddenly grab Kei's shoulders and bend his upper-half back to have him look up and meet their owner's wide-open eyes. "Welcome home."

"Nii-san..." Kei subconsciously calls, seeing Akiteru's grinning face. _How pathetic..._ Letting "hope" fill him based on the pretenses he'd have some sense of intimacy so soon when past instances clearly displayed opposite sentiments there is nothing he _should_ be hoping for. Basically, he grew unexpectedly optimistic. Thinking today would be different, will be what he hoped, feeling those hands hold him, not because they are obligated to, all were excessive optimism he had no right feeling. Then, the hands' owner smiling expression appeared. His unwarranted enthusiasm hastily disappeared but this special moment makes Kei realize the universe may be doing nothing more than mercilessly teasing him, poking and prodding his beaten form he sees no reason to keep moving if all he will ever meet is disappointment reminding him that real life doesn't abide by one's personal wants or wishes.

"How was school today?" Akiteru releases the younger's shoulders to let him slowly stand up. "Were you responsible and finish all your work~? Respected your Senpais~? Eat all your lunch~?" he teasingly asks childish questions while following Kei down the short hallway then inside the kitchen. Kei ignores his brother's immature actions as both males take a seat at the dining table where a plate of freshly peeled tangerines sat.

"Where's the old man?" Kei leans his left cheek into his palm. 

"Work." Akiteru throws a tangerine piece into his mouth, unfazed by Kei's cold shoulder. "They were riding his ass all day and gave him overtime tonight. He should be back soon, though." He sighs. "He usually doesn't work past seven unless something like this happens. The latest he ever came home was ten but that's because he had to plan for an important business meeting with the higher-ups."

"I know," Kei says much harsher than intended but his brother remains unfazed, eating another tangerine slice. "By the way, doesn't your vacation end next week? Don't tell me you plan on sticking around for that long." The sarcastic words carry loose meanings anyone could interpret differently that Kei, himself, isn't too sure which he intended.

"What, you aren't happy to have your big bro around?" Akiteru squishes his face between his palms, his eyebrows furrowing down and his lips dramatically pursing. "Houw meen..." his words slurred making Kei roll his eyes. "Besides, it's been a while since I last visited," Akitery says more brightly, stretching out his arms and legs as he leans his chair slightly back until its front legs are no longer touching the floor. "My friends were all busy, anyways. I thought what else to do then visit the fam~" He abruptly leans forward with the chair producing a loud "brrt" sound after the legs slammed back down. "But I will probably head back a few days before school starts again."

"And by a 'few days' you mean the last day of vacation, don't you?" His smile twitched.

"Ehehe...c'mon, I'm more responsible than that..." Their conversation naturally bounces back and forth without a hitch wavering their speech-confidence that carries more noticeable tension engulfing them, though remains entirely unspoken between both males who carefully regard each other's actions throughout the brief, quiet moments only packed by silent reminders of a recent incident. Not even the following day since the said incident happened did either ask questions about it that one party saw the second shamelessly participate in and who held no regrets for his actions, just for getting caught. Nobody dared mention anything afterward because it was a silent agreement there _was_ nothing to comment on; what happened has no other justification except for what Kei's eyes beheld.

And to be honest, Kei can't give any solid answer that comes close to explaining why things ended up being the way they are now. Does this confirm there has always been blatant favoritism between them because of how the timelines of when each brother appeared were naturally formulated? Or was it from working hard then coming right back home, alone, where more work awaited all these years led to high stress built inside that desperately needed release, no matter the means? With either answer, Kei ponders the possibility there was some childishness left inside Akiteru generating his selfish needs of wanting to recreate those lost days he spent in the spotlight of his parents' ― his father's ― attention no other child ― Kei ― could steal from underneath his feet, which made him happily allow those _unspoken_ events to unfold.

Yet all relationships, including familial relationships, meet both their positives and negatives that can remain strong despite any disagreements or minor fights members may undergo. Kei and Akiteru experienced their fair share of nasty arguing that tested their loyalty. They are still brothers. Caring about each other even if one brother doesn't express said "care" very openly is their job, but it was questionable how Kei grew to care about Akiteru since his entire youth involved watching Akiteru be in-center of (first name)'s personal spotlight. I mean, Akiteru did look after him. Their father initially worked strenuous hours to guarantee he had enough money to feed them and eventually save up enough so he can find a less demanding job without worrying he will run behind expenses, meaning Akiteru was mostly responsible over Kei once he became old enough. They played together, bathed together, laughed together, and, most importantly, had fun together while their hardworking parent was away for six-to-eight hours during most of the week. 

That might as well be the only reason they did get along. Akiteru's sincerity has always been that, sincere. He unapologetically voiced his feelings so he would have happily complained to (first name) if he detested babysitting Kei almost every day, by proxy, actually leaving Kei with someone who did show him genuine love and support when the person he hoped to get it from was rarely available. They managed to adopt a close relationship for the remaining years before (first name) eventually sustained a generous amount of money and Kei reached that age where he was more independent, something his father made sure he developed on account of him being entirely raised under strict regulations dictating he prioritizes his educational advancement and managing self-responsibility without expecting too much outside help or his father's assistance.

Earning top grades in each class he attended since primary school, continuously pressured to never miss a day unless he was seriously ill, and never earn numbers lower than eighty are fairly standard expectations parents usually set for their children that could have been forgiven considering Kei is thankful he was raised to act diligently than was left to freely procrastinate... _if_ (first name) established similar expectations for Akiteru. Said male was more-or-less given fewer restrictions, excluding the house rules, but even those rules he violated barely earned him a proper scolding. Not Kei. Him going against any rules set him for harsh lectures about why following rules and getting good grades integral for an ideal future.

All hence (first name)'s dry encouragement toward Kei taking up volleyball. Akiteru did so, of course receiving their father's full support, but upon hearing Kei's announcement he also joined, one question was quickly asked in the most emotion his father has shown him: "Will it affect your grades?" (first name) wanted both boys to join extracurricular activities as it makes for great college resumes, and sports is very promising, yet he obsessively worried about Kei's academic success he strived to achieve in the hope he will be looked on with favor by his father.

That was his mistake.

Kei honestly believed following each rule and meeting every expectation (first name) created would finally award him the same compassion he witnessed (first name) show Akiteru no matter the grades he got or the rules he violated. Because even after Akiteru left for college ― even when it was just Kei and their father ― even when he thought he would finally feel that missing warmth ― there was this impregnable, cold distance severing them that Kei felt...almost scared to cross thanks to the number of years he spent becoming conditioned to feeling comfortable with not having (first name) at his side, whether for help or for that sense of a real father-son relationship (first name). It just reminded Kei no matter what, if they're completely alone or surrounded by people, he is not cared about. Earn good grades, act respectful, follow the rules, and that is all his father wanted.

But after all of that blatant bias, and even after Akiteru once betrayed Kei's trust before, their familial love never fell apart. They truly care about each other but it was (first name)'s dominating insertion which tested the other's loyalty that, Kei sees now, is not as strong as he wanted to think. Granted, he hadn't specifically imagined this scenario as a result, though something did start seeming off around two years ago when he first caught his brother giving (first name) an intense shoulder massage inside the living room.

 _Just what else has been going on?_ The hand supporting his head clenches.

"Speaking of next week, isn't your team attending a training camp in Tokyo?" Akiteru's innocent excitement interrupts his daydreaming. Ha, _innocent_. The secret hostility the other is capable of using to make their point clear of who is currently winning this rigged race is prominent, and both know it. "I bet you're super excited!"

"It will just be a pain." The older laughs.

"Come on, don't be like that! You'll be in the capital of Japan training alongside some of the best volleyball players in the country." Really, things are just getting more annoying. Sitting here unable to distinguish false friendliness from actual geniality Akiteru always conveyed and Kei never needed to question, it's all drastically changing without giving him a chance to properly adjust. Recounting yesterday's insufferable silence about the incident Akiteru skillfully avoided discussing if he caught Kei's yearning stare for answers is enough to send his head spinning until he feels like vomiting from simply trying to understand, not just why, but how long these affairs between his brother and father have gone on before he ultimately found out.

"I'm home." And the annoyance level substantially rises.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be _that_ soon." A wide grin etches across Akiteru's face as he joyously hops out his seat and jogs toward the kitchen's entrance he peaks his whole left side around while holding onto the frame, Kei remaining unresponsive. There's no reason for him to give a personal greeting; he tried one time but was merely given a short "hi," no eye-contact, or anything, completely disregarding the obvious effort he tried putting. "Welcome back pops! How did overtime treat ya?" But he isn't Akiteru.

"As good as it can get, I suppose," a deep, slightly monotone voice responds. "Thankfully, my week is over. I have tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday off so I'll be able to spend my time at home." He smoothly responds, seemingly more than happy to be conversing with his oldest son as they often do when he visits home.

"Make sure you also take the time to take care of yourself." Akiteru playfully lectures. "We don't want you getting a heart attack." 

"Don't worry, I got a lot of life left in me." One glance at where the two men casually spoke makes Kei quietly scoff. A large hand softly ruffles Akiteru's hair he happily let happen. "Anyway, let me know if any dinner ideas come to mind and I'll be happy to make it for you." Meanwhile, any other day, (first name) would say a revised version of the childish phrase "you get what you get and you don't get upset" primary school teachers tell their students if Kei so much suggested he dislikes a certain dish his father cooked. Typical. Kei would've laughed if the other two males hadn't returned inside the kitchen, (first name) following closely behind Akiteru. "Hey," the deep voice returns closer near his ears. He tilts his head sideways, watching his well-dressed father walk by ― (first name) Tsukishima, an especially strong, intelligent, and intimidating but handsome man sporting light-toned and normal-length (hair color) hair with a clean under shave who everyone that has met him gets taken aback by his young, chiseled features but also felt like he could name every secret they have ever told and who they would not dare tell any lies to. "How was school?" (first name), heading for the refrigerator, boredly asks.

"Same as usual." Is all Kei replies, not bothering to look at (first name) any further. He knows his father has no real interest in his personal life ― even if (first name) asks. Said male doesn't respond.

"Oh, that reminds me. Next week," (first name) opens takes out a plastic water bottle from the fridge, "I'll be going on a three-day business trip in Niigata _ **[1]**_ , Tuesday afternoon to Friday morning," he looks directly at his older son, "so I won't be able to see you off when your vacation ends." Kei bites back his scowl. Again, there is no reason he should be expecting something.

"D-don't worry about it, Pops~" Akiteru nervously smiles, stepping behind his father he softly hugs around his midsection. Throughout the stiff interaction, he was leaning against the counter, slightly frowning. "I'm just happy I'll get to send off our Kei-Kei when he leaves for Tokyo." Huh. There were moments Akiteru inserted himself during similar...exchanges between their father and Kei Kei preferred assuming was because, despite retaining his childish greed, he also despises this distance splitting his family apart. However, there were still more times where he avoided intervening than actually helping mend their relationship, not to mention how he chose to hug (first name). Speaking of, the elder stayed oddly silent for a minute before speaking again.

"Mhm, that is good," He finally turns around after Akiteru releases him to face Kei's returning blank expression. "You have midterms coming up determining whether you're permitted to attend that volleyball training camp in Tokyo, correct?"

"Yeah," Kei simply says, immediately catching where his father is heading with his sudden question. 

"Well, I have nothing to worry about when it comes to your grades, so I'm sure you'll be fine to go." (first name) says, sipping his water and approaching the younger. What? "Sorry I won't be able to send you off with Teru but I wish you luck on your trip, Kei." And like that, Kei's golden eyes widen as he feels added weight pressing down his head that only increased as it briefly tousles his choppy, blonde hair. "Just make sure you stay on top of your studying. With tests, you should be studying two-to-three hours more than what you spend in each class." What...?

 _This is...unexpected_. Nothing else accurately describing right now or how he feels comes to mind after processing the fact what was said was _verbal encouragement_ from his father, albeit followed by his normal comments about Kei prioritizing his education. Nevertheless, (first name), Kei's long-term distant father Kei was adamant disliked him (borderline hated him), loudened his tone with one-hundred-percent genuine support in his younger son's volleyball endeavors while also stating he is the utmost confident Kei will pass his tests. No "ifs" or "buts" sandwiched between, no underlying meaning ― no matter how he said it, (first name) encouraged Kei...something he has not done since _ever_ for literally _anything_.

It's...surprising, unexpected, confusing. One minute ago they barely made eye-contact but here his father is acting the most affectionate towards him than he's ever been by simply ruffling his hair as he did with Akiteru not too long ago. 

Unfortunately, good things must end. 

Kei subconsciously leans into his father's calloused palm but soon is released from its tender petting when (first name) yawns. "I'll be turning in early. Today really wore me down." He heads toward the kitchen's entrance. "If any of you get hungry, there should be leftovers in the freezer―"

"Wait!" Akiteru, once more, blinks in total surprise at his younger brother's spontaneous outburst. Kei's hands slammed onto the table as his body shot up from his semi-frozen state before (first name) could walk away. _What the hell am I doing?_ Embarrassment climbs his neck, but he can't let this novel sense of bonding with the single person he has been living with for years yet barely knows disappear without giving him the chance to savor it. "Nii-Niigata is just as far from Tokyo as Miyagi. We'll be there for the whole week," he explains before promptly zipping his lips shut. Everything about this is novel. This euphoric delight and growing heat burning his cheeks as proof he's a living person was unlike any feeling Kei experienced, forget feeling around his father. Why? Because (first name) encouraged him without leaving Kei thinking it was out of obligation? Because (first name) said Kei's name which he often evaded as if he loathed being related to him? Because (first name) presented him real affectionate Kei grew up only seeing Akiteru receive? No, it's all three. All three stacked atop one another overwhelmed him so much he lost control over himself, hence his uncharacteristic outburst.

(first name) and Akiteru stare at Kei, (first name)'s more intense but unreadable. "Okay." The word is singular and simplistic, only, inspecting his face makes Kei's heart pound against his chest and his warm cheeks burn bright red. Though it's small, (first name) is smiling at him. And that's it. He casually walks out of the kitchen, nothing else spoken between them or even between Kei and Akiteru until a few seconds pass and Kei slowly sits back down in his seat. 

"Phwoo..." Akiteru lowly whistles, running his right hand's fingers through his hair. "Well, now you gotta feel some sort of excitement, Lil' bro." He looks where (first name) walked out, summoning his own smile. "Everyone is counting on you―" Trailing his eyes back to his brother, they snap wide open. "K-Kei, you're...!" Huh? The younger brings a shaking finger onto his cheek under his glasses that moistened subsequently to the stinging sensation crossing his eyeballs and nose he feels flush thanks to the hot droplets raining down harder every second his mind lingers on his father's unfamiliar words and warm expression. So this is what happens when you _do_ take the initiative. 

ෆ˟̑*∘ ── ★ * . ☆ . * ★ ── ∘ *̑˟̑ෆ

_The apartment is unusually colder tonight. Every window is firmly shut and locked but a few breezes slip through some small cracks located around different parts of the floorboard and walls that originally tickled the tired blonde awake. He roughly rubs his exposed arms, courtesy of his short-sleeve shirt, hoping for some additional warmth over his pale skin as he slowly walks out his darkened room to head to the kitchen. The rather short hallway primarily holding three bedrooms ― Kei's bedroom is on the right end, (first name)'s room is on the left end, and Akiteru's old bedroom he inhabits while fitting sitings right in the middle ―_ _is equally dim with no sound or life, other than himself creating quiet footsteps, present. Most people might find this situation scary since there is no telling what might be secretly lurking around them (ghosts, ghouls, demons, or, more realistically, a robber) causing them to jump three feet in the air if they hear a single creak because not knowing what surrounds them is indeed scary._

 _Meanwhile, more mature individuals, like Kei, recognize one's mind is far scarier than knowing there is someone following behind you. It's endless creativity solely holds responsibility for the growing anxiety leading you to believe there will be someone grabbing your leg and drag you away if you turn off the hallway's light_ before _heading upstairs or a pale face will suddenly appear if you stare at a pitch-black closet for too long. Therefore, Kei never let such ridiculous fears like ghosts rattle him. He's no idiot, after all. The only demons that can appear are one's insecurities seeping through its protective layer which leads them faltering. God knows Kei understands how that feels._

 _However, his interest piques hearing a suspicious sound across the hall facing his bedroom. There, he sees a soft light emitting through an ajar door Kei's foggy eyes didn't notice at first when he took his first steps outside. (first name)'s bedroom. Nobody is ever permitted to enter, especially without (first name)'s permission, but most importantly, one strict rule out-of-many the older Tsukishima implanted and religiously followed dictated all lights must be off by nine o'clock, yet it's almost one a.m._ Why would he be awake? _Acquiring seven-to-eight hours of sleep is another common lecture the older enjoys sharing, and apparently another rule he consecutively broke, after having his light on._

 _Maybe it's the slight hypocrisy is what he senses vigorously tugging his heartstrings, urging him toward the crescendoing sounds he realizes are growing louder, and clearer, because he's already following his heart's directions to the bedroom ― on the other hand, it might also be his weakened rationality from drowsiness making him more susceptible to his hidden insecurities that he'd rather die than reveal to anyone continuously pushing him forward. No...there is absolutely no way Kei could ever admit his true feelings he's been harboring since, perhaps, early middle school? Correction,_ _even earlier than that ― primary school ― did a certain emotion of immature rage doused in bright green burned his stomach after he began noticing how often his father smiled at Akiteru, hugged him, complimented him, did literally everything to show his love and support, which he only provided Kei with great strain (well, not exactly strain, but he had never exactly smiled at Kei or even looked him in the eye if he did compliment him)._

 _Either way, Kei_ would _never admit this intense envy he feels whenever he catches Akiteru receiving more praise and attention, attention Kei just wanted to experience once from his partial father who he knows can show compassion if he chooses, or at the very least, any sort of attention Akiiteru_ hasn't _received._

Wait, what is that supposed to mean? _Kei momentarily stops his walking after his feet already flew him across the rest of the hallway, his eyebrows furrowing downward as he repeats his last thought._

_"Ah...haaah..." Suddenly, his heart stops, jumping into his throat hearing another, more unusual sound. It's quick and sharp, resembling that of a suffocating person inhaling continuous breaths to keep themself alive. Moans. With his sock-covered toes now touching the partly exposed bedroom's seam binder granting him enough space to peek his right eye through. "Aah...aahh..." The quivering breaths leaving one of the two men residing atop the disheveled bed whose bare limbs encircled his partner's toned neck and waist, his bright red face softened thanks to the desk lamp adorning the burgundy wood nightstand shining over the king-sized bed where the second sits upright while holding the first, are now completely unmistakable. Those squealing gasps growing into weak moans are responses from pleasure in having his partner whose naked back faces the door, push his body up then back down onto his lap by using his firm grip around his thighs._

_These two men are Kei's father and older brother._

_Akiteru noticeably tenses his arms around his dominant's neck Akiteru has been using for support in steadily bouncing his body on (first name)'s lap where is, presumably, an erected member impaling Akiteru who entangled his other hand within (first name)'s hair. "You're moving way too slow," the older says aloud before elevating Akiteru higher up and slamming him back down._

_"Ahhaah! Ahh!" Akiteru practically screams, his eyelids snapping wide open to reveal his irises that grow two-times their normal size, both from the swift action (first name) didn't let him get used to before resuming his rapid thrusts and catching Kei's single enlarged stare watching them. Pure shock assuredly possessed the brothers momentarily staring at each other's mortified expression, Akiteru's shocked look didn't last as long. Ignorant to what is literally occurring behind his back, the oldest Tsukishima doesn't halt his actions that he changed to forcing his older son's body to ride him faster and harder, reconjuring his lewd moans, until (first name) pushes him on his back. "D-Daddy...! Daaahhddy, wai_ ― a _ah!" is the final noise Kei's ears consume._

 _Nothing is said, done, lingering inside him. All he does is drive his rigid body backward away from his father's bedroom where he forcibly blocks the rest of Akiteru's loud moans and bed creaks. Something should have been felt, however. Anger, disgust, or at the very least anger by seeing his own father and brother having sex, firsthand; expectedness because his father always been more affectionate with Akiteru; normalcy because it is nothing new seeing his father show Akiteru types of attention he wouldn't show Kei; and jealousy because Akiteru continues gaining more and more and_ more _gestures of love by their father, sharing each other's heightened body heat hotly flushing their grinding skin while Kei remains secluded outside, only ever wanting to feel that same warmth himself for the first time. These are the exclusive sensations he felt_ _muster._

ෆ˟̑*∘ ── ★ * . ☆ . * ★ ── ∘ *̑˟̑ෆ

Since then, nights no longer feel normal around here, although nothing really feels normal if someone caught two of their family members having steamy sex just across their bedroom. There are always secret stories being told that you cannot ignore thanks to the possibility of their existence nags your mind until paranoia-based curiosity overwhelms you and leads you to purposely look for the answer, or answers, explaining what those stories exactly entail so you can satisfy that annoying itch irritating your skin. People are naturally curious creatures, hence why trashy horror movies often write their characters lacking rationality which makes them immediately call out a confused "hello?" after hearing a strange noise before slowly walking toward said noise's direction, as it accurately represents a human's inquisitive side that some can override while others let their selfish needs for ridding that itch take ahold of them and lead them straight to their devastation.

Kei admits he became weak to his stubborn itch that still hadn't disappeared because the answers he found only led to _more_ questions. Those whimpering moans and soft light emitting from (first name)'s bedroom roused curiosity he used for justifying his selfish thoughts, at the time, concerning if, somehow, visiting his father would lead to him understanding why he was practically left alone throughout his younger years and if (first name) ever once felt guilty for doing so. However, learning such moans were pleasured noises passing his older brother's lips, that itch worsened beyond comparison.

How long has this been happening? _How_ could this have happened? How is it their father's simple bias toward Akiteru lead to a secret, sexual affair between them? But most of all, how come it had to be Akiteru? That blatant favoritism, satisfying his wants, hugging him, smiling at him...did (first name) loath Kei's very existance so much he took his favoritism way farther than anyone expected just to prove how much he preferred Akiteru by commencing actual sexual acts with him?

Actually, it couldn't have been. He knew it was very extreme, but a part of Kei did suspect something so...unimagineable may actually be true from the high contrast of behavior the older Tsukishima displayed when around either son; with Kei, he acted distant, strict, and initiated no physical contact; with Akiteru, he acted friendly, relaxed, and was very touchy. Except, (first name) then did something _completely_ unimaginable that somehow left Kei more shocked than after catching his brother and (first name) in bed together: (first name) gave Kei genuine affection. Almost sixteen years spent isolating Kei from experiencing fatherly compassion, he was given a small but strong taste of the lavish lifestyle of kinship with the only man he ever wanted.

Why _today_ , though? It was impromptu, practically unwarranted in terms of their specific family dynamic ― the stern father, the favored older brother, and the least favored younger brother who is given drastic expectations ― because in any other, healthy household, the parent would always encourage their child's endeavors while showing them affection like hugging. Not (first name) toward Kei who thought his originating existance was seen as nothing but another nuisance layering the already fighting he underwent with the mother before inevitably divorcing and the extra responsibility he had to take up because afterward. So, why then? Why today? Why not literally any time before today when Kei needed that compassion in his life the most?

Then he remembered Akiteru. The older inserted himself when he noticed the two's awkward interaction and purposely mentioned Kei's training camp next week, but stopping Kei from decisively concluding (first name)'s personality change toward him is thanks to his bias for Akiteru, he recollects every other instance Akiteru intervened but (first name) barely blinked, just acknowledged his words and walked away without saying another word. No, earlier...earlier was different. Sure Akiteru was a major factor, but (first name) deliberately chose his actions, leaving Kei momentarily forgetting his usual character-type which finally gave him the courage to take initiative by inferring that he wanted (first name) to visit him sometime during said training camp. And his choice helped their relationship take a massive step forward.

Only, it wasn't enough. His heart raced at the affection he was given, but like a lethal drug, he got addicted from one small yet flavorful taste after living without it for far too long. 

"A-aah," he softly cries as his hands pinned over his head shakily grip the sapphire-blue comforter creasing underneath his naked body, his father biting his dark red ear and pushing his pulsing bulge against Kei's quivering entrance.

"What cute sounds you're making, Kei- _chan_ ," (first name) deeply whispers near his submissive's ear his teeth released, making Kei whimper, added by the fact (first name) emphasized the "chan" honorific. "You're really a little pervert, hm? Mewling under Daddy's power as he dry-fucks you." He taunts the younger with every dirty word said boy blushes darker from hearing, as (first name) spoke no lies. The growing erection behind the older's (fav. color) sweatpants vigorously humping Kei indeed produces desperate cries signifies he wants more, more from his father, more from this introductory stage of sexual ecstasy. "Well, not as if I'm complaining." (first name) backs up to hover above Kei. His glasses are longer on so his cloudy eyes are totally visible, his cheeks are flushed completely red, and his tongue is slightly poking through his lips that create some drool running down his chin. (first name)'s accentuated smirk and glowing eyes, thanks to the same lamp emitting light, is all Kei can focus on. "You're my little, cute pervert I'm going to have fun ravishing~"

 _Sh-shit!_ Kei's eyelids snap wide open while his back uncontrollably arches. He can't control it; the melting feeling lacing inside his thighs (first name) previously spread and was especially prominent around his pelvic area is too euphoric to control, and before he can warn his dominant, his body relaxed to the point of releasing its premature discharge that lands onto his own stomach. "N-no― wait...I-I didn't mean it...I-I..." His face flushes darker as his eyes water. He came...from being both praised and berated at once...but he absolutely loved it, as well as the subsequent embarrassment engulfing him.

Yes. This is exactly what he wants.

It was why he returned standing in front of the very same bedroom that was the final push he needed to fully open his eyes to the new family dynamic they adopted, wearing navy boxer shorts and a white t-shirt with a small, green cartoon Stegosaurous on it. Only this go around, the door was actually shut. Steadfast anxiety taunted him, admittedly scared about knocking because he wasn't sure whether one-and-three-fourth inches away was either his fateful chance to redeem his and (first name)'s severed relationship or was more trickery that'd make Kei think his father's previous soft attitude was a sign of change, that he wasn't pathetic for being hopeful he will continue hearing the genuine praises providing him immense joy ― excitement ― pleasure ― he didn't want to forget.

Was that the childish fear of demons other simpletons felt from not knowing if something specifically scary to them is right around the next corner? Not literal demons, but the personal problems people conceal but seem to strengthen while trapped alone within darkness because it implies there is no longer any distractions they can use to avoid facing their true selves. Kei is aware his demons do exist, though he purposely avoided handling them because he was more scared of what would happen if he tried and also entirely depended on which scene he'd see whenever he entered a room his brother and father occupied. But the stimulation that pumped adrenaline eclipsed all else. _He encouraged me, he smiled at me, he touched me,_ endlessly repeated inside Kei's mind he silenced after finally knocking.

By then, there was officially no going back. (first name)'s deepened voice invited him inside and Kei didn't waste a single moment opening then closing, keeping both hands around the second knob his right fingers secretly lock. Next, Kei had his hands sensually caressing rubbing across his father's chest and over his shoulders. They began kissing, violently pressing onto each other, the elder putting the most pressure against Kei's virgin lips he never once released even as he began walking backward to the end of his bed he made him and Kei fell on, (first name) instantly shifting their positions so Kei lied under him.

Imagining his bold movies actually resulted in...this, his father now removing his own shirt and pants and underwear before returning to his position over Kei's body. "Wow, you're a bigger pervert than I thought," (first name) teases again, smearing his fingers across the cum splashes covering Kei's stomach. "That, or you're just so much of a pathetic virgin." The embarrassed boy watches the older lick his soiled fingertips, whimpering at his father's dirty actions and lasting ridicule. Just something about (first name)'s language, how he simultaneously compliments and bullies Kei, that sparks added vibrations stimulating his _entire_ body ― please, give him more of it all, no matter what it is, it just feels so good. His erection returns.

"S-says..." Kei weakly starts, "says the per...the pervert...defiling his sons." He deliberately pluralizes "son" as if also testing the elder's sexual patience by referencing his awareness about (first name) and Akiteru. Bold words for someone who almost cried at cumming prematurely by his father's berating, but he partly hoped his line will entail more berating ― partly hoped it will entail (first name) fucking him raw. (first name), however, either doesn't care, knew Kei knew or didn't understand Kei's inference. His smirk only widens, the same hand briefly pumping Kei's erection before trailing underneath his testicles, and across his perineum.

"Baby Boy is feisty, eh?" (first name) extends his middle finger he draws around Kei's rim.

"Hmmm aah!" Kei closes his eyelids, whining at the minor teasing and new nickname.

"With that attitude, maybe I should fuck some manners into you." (first name) sticks his finger right inside his completely immobile son who immediately arches his back again. "Wouldn't Baby Boy like that? Daddy just _fucking_ him as he moans like a worthless _slut_?" The elder violently thrusted his finger farther inside Kei when he said "fucking" and "slut" that conjured Kei's loudest whines. It's true; he wants his father to just enter his body, destroy his insides, fuck him and continue fucking him until his once unmarked body littered with bruises and hickies, all which would be hidden under thick layers of cum that sprayed all across his hot skin. He'd officially become his Daddy's personal cumdumpster.

"D-Daddy..." Kei calls, his fingernails cutting through the comforter's fabric as he forces his knees higher up near his sides to grant (first name) full access, "fu...fuck me like _your_ slut..." He'll accept every abusive word or inflicted pain, and he will happily be his father's cumdumpster he uses solely for release...as long as it means he'll be a part of (first name)'s life and no longer seem him as a burden.

"Oh, my..." the elder says in false surprise, evident by his lasting smirk and deepening finger penetrating Kei's most-inner walls. He didn't bother muffling the loud whine-slash-moan. "Hmm, if Kei- _chan_ is that desperate, then I don't see why not~" Slowly exiting his finger, which Kei already misses, (first name) firmly grasps his submissive's sweaty thighs. "You better be ready, though, Baby Boy," he growls, making Kei gulp, "because I'm going in dry."

"Aahh! Aaaahh!" Scratchy cries crawl out Kei's throat he couldn't hold back even if he wanted, feeling his father's unlubed dick tearing his walls that (first name)'s fingers might as well have not touched at all. Its long, girthy shape, in contrast with Kei's three-point-three inches (erected), struggling to get past two inches. The younger can't help but think, despite the immense pain from both his virginity getting taken away and the lack of moisture slickening (first name)'s member, tonight is going to be a wonderful night. "D-Daaaahhhddyy!" he shrieks after (first name)'s wrists hook around his thighs to help slam his body down on the whole length. "D-Daaaddyy! Daaaddy! Daaaddyyy! Aah! Ahaah!" Kei religiously repeats, crying _and_ moaning at the reoccurring stinging numbing his lower-half.

"Fu...fuck," (first name) curses, sweat beads dripping off his chin. He forced his body forward, dragging his knees up to begin rhythmically moving his hips against his disheveled son's. Their skin ferociously slaps together and echoes the sounds throughout the humid space sucking whatever remaining moisture there is overlaying their skin, which amplifies (first name)'s trouble in maintaining a proper thrust since Kei's body keeps automatically tightening whenever the elder backs up. "Sorry, Kei-chan," he strains a smile, "this will hurt, but it's the only way." (first name)'s large hands roughly pins Kei's waist as he preserves the perfect angle his penetrative member repeatedly hit dead-center, no longer giving Kei's walls time to clench.

"Aahh! Aaahh! D-Daddy! Aahhh!" Euphoria blinds Kei's vision he kept focused on his dominant partner's concentrated stare before he lost the energy to even crane his neck. His sweaty back sticks to the blue comforter from built friction of his body speedy up and down movements his moans can barely harmonize with. "Aaahhhh! Aaahh! Ahh! Aahhh!" There it is, the single, most sensitive spot lying anxiously inside Kei that his father's dick finds. "D-Daddyyyy! Th-there! Aahhh! Aah! Hi-hit there a-again!" Kei weakly helps pushes his own lower-half down onto (first name). "P-please! Daaaddyyy! Hmhmmm!" he begs as legible as possible through his perpetual moans and whines. Thankfully, his unconventional partner abides his request. Rapid hip movements escalate Kei's prompted hiccups throughout different parts of his body ― his head rolls back then forward again, his legs fold then slightly separate, and his pelvic area generates a bump from having (first name)'s entire dick fill him then briefly flattens.

They couldn't be more connected. (first name), not daring to have his thrusting falter, leans forward to re-possess Kei's lips. Miraculously, Kei has enough strength he put forth half-opening his eyelids pointing over his partner's shoulder at the locked bedroom door. Two nights ago, he was standing on the other side possessing a broken heart because he truly felt like there is _literally_ nothing left for him here (his brother's trust, his father's love, real happiness) other than getting through each day for the next two years of high school. Catching (first name) and Akiteru having sex was just the final straw. And honestly, before his father even accepted Kei's seducing, he thought about pulling the stunt of leaving the door open and have Akiteru be the one to find the younger taking away part of their father's central attention, to feel that same disappointment and jealousy Kei suffered under for years, practically all his life, until he soon realized this would have meant sharing his intimate moment with (first name).

"Mhmmph! Hmm!" The elder swallows Kei's lewd noises that have become more pleasured-based since he's gotten used to his father's dick viciously pounding into his anal cavity, its veined skin propped by averaged-sized testicles currently fitting perfectly inside him, and Kei wishes it won't ever leave him. "D-Daddy! Ahhh!" he freely cries once (first name) releases his lips. Quickening his already brisk thrusts, (first name) elevates his son's thighs submerged in supplemental sweat just pouring alongside snow-white cum out Kei's tip he didn't notice is shooting another round of cum. "F-fuck! Hah! Ahhh! Daddyyy! Aaah" he repeats all over again the faster the accumulating momentum pushing (first name)'s dick to the farthest depths of Kei's colon "Aahhh! Aahahh! Dahhhddy! Aahahh! Daadddyyy!" Kei's legs uncontrollably spaz beneath his lover's hold. "A-aah! Haaaaaah! D-Daddy!" That's right...this _is_ , right now, _his_ time with his father, something Akiteru has had enough of already and that he will _never_ share it with anyone else.

ෆ˟̑*∘ ── ★ * . ☆ . * ★ ── ∘ *̑˟̑ෆ

"I'm heading out." Cool air supplies the apartment's entrance sector holding everyone's outside shoes, except for Kei's who slipped his on. "I'll be coming home later than usual," he flatly informs the second Tsukishima male returning his infamous, neutral expression.

"That's fine," (first name) responds. "If you don't make it, I'll store the leftovers for you to eat later." The younger silently nods.

"Have fun, Kei-Kei!" Akiteru pops up next to (first name)'s side, smiling brightly, per usual. "Tell your team I said 'hi'~" Kei rolls his eyes at his brother's last comment, turning his body around to begin heading outside.

"Bye." 

"Bye-Bye, Kei-Kei!" Akiteru energetically waves his right arm in spite of his sibling closing the door plus initial disregarding of his presence. "Jeez, that kid is just as anti-social as ever..." Akiteru playfully comments under his breath. "At least you're opening up more, Pops." He turns his head toward his father heading back inside the kitchen where his coffee is brewing, of course Akiteru following closely behind him.

"What do you mean by that?" (first name) boredly inquires as he leans against the counter.

"You know exactly what I mean," his oldest son laughs, casually approaching (first name) before crouching to lie his knees over the floor. "You and Kei-Kei are finally getting along," he cheers while gently tugging down (first name)'s shorts. "I usually tried avoiding saying anything as to not make the situation more awkward," he glances up into his father's eyes, "but up until last night, you were never...the most cuddly with him, ya get me?" (first name) blinks, calmly watching Akiteru pulling down his underwear, next, to have his semi-erection appear. 

"I do." He scratches the back of his neck. "I understand your concerns, but it was never my intention. I only wanted the best out of Kei-chan because I was the only parent to really initiate his growing up and I already knew you were a bright kid who didn't need much support." Akiteru's sigh tickles (first name)'s member.

"Still," Akiteru grabs the length, "try to be there more for him emotionally, 'Kay? He is still a kid~" He gives his father one last smile, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to enter the growing erection inside his mouth. "Mhmm...hmpph..." (first name) combs his fingers through either side of Akiteru's blonde, head. Emotionally, huh?

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

_**I was hastily googling maps of Japan so I could pick another city relatively closeby to Tokyo to have this part make sense. If I got anything else wrong, ignore it.** _


	5. 💕◦─✧ 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 ✧─◦💕

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 **𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙀𝙎𝙏** (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘴𝘰𝘯) ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

ｔｈｅ  
  
♡  
  
ｓｃａｒｅｄ  
  
♡  
  
ｈｉｎａｔａｓ

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

Today invites a certain orange-haired male's most difficult challenge, sending immense anxiety enveloping his already racing heart literally pounding against his ribcage, his lips pressing together so they won't start quivering, and small tears stinging his lower eyelids that no past volleyball matches he attended had ever bestowed him. Nervousness and nausea twisting his insides only have so much effect on one person which he has more-or-less grown accustomed to once experiencing them with each trial and tribulation throughout his minor volleyball career thus. Said career was undoubtedly hard, too. It introduced new feelings, wisdom, and strength he was meant to later use to figure out how he'll get through future dilemmas more swiftly without hesitating like he did when he first attended those novel volleyball matches against powerhouse schools that possessed greater strength Shōyō, the orange-haired male, could only wish for.

He was merely building experience each passing day that strengthened his tolerance against heart-throbbing anxiety and today is simply a test to see if he can use those past experiences from dealing with this anxiety as a reference for now for what is definitely his biggest challenge that mere volleyball matches couldn't possibly rival.

 _No,_ _I-I can do this!_ Shōyō mentally shouts before turning his head where his older companion sits closely nearby as gentle breezes try softly impaling both males' thin layers of clothes comfortably engulfs their bodies in such a warmth that the Spring sunlight casting over them couldn't provide. It, rather, only granted whoever is visiting the park displaying numerous Sakura trees a clear view of the bright-pink cherry blossoms rustling against each other until their petals flutter down alongside the same breeze flowing past the two's hair, softening their land on the ground. However, while his companion ― his larger body covered by his signature light-brown, unbuttoned trench coat overlaying a white-and-black horizontal striped long-sleeve shirt, light-blue jeans with ripped knee holes and its bottom hem rolled above his ankles, and black socks hiding inside white Adidas sneakers ― calmly sits back against the park bench placed in between two large Sakura trees farthest away from the common viewing area, Shōyō intensely stares at his peaceful expression, feeling his own burn bright red.

"Just tell him" repeatedly nags him on a continuous loop many instances before, and _now_ is no exception. There's no more room for embarrassment, inner-him lectures. Humiliation is not a valid justification for blatantly ignoring the idea that admitting something as soon as possible is better than to not say anything at all than be left feeling regret because he missed his one and only chance to finally lift this harrowing weight off him, it's nothing more than _excuses_ to continue avoiding the inevitable that might actually _help_ him feel better. Because good, bad, neutral...no matter which reaction will be shown, Shōyō is terrified of seeing how the older might react, so he might as well choose the harder but better action of being 100% truthful.

Obviously, this decision is not an easy thing for anybody; but with a large inhale of determination, Shōyō leans near his companion's right side before opening his mouth. "Just call him" soon replaces his original self-encouragement since now he must summon the courage to call the other's name.

Except all determinations disappear once the second male's eyelids start opening, literally taking Shōyō aback. "Is something wrong, Shō-kun?" his deep yet soft tone voices while staring at Shōyō's smaller form shrinking behind his cream-colored scarf and green jacket. "If you feel unwell, we can head home―" Shōyō officially closes their distance by pressing his small chest against the other's long arm, eyes bulging from their sockets in panic. Leaving would be the least favorable option, especially when he's still finding the final piece of courage to at least put together his confession he's been _needing_ to share aloud.

It doesn't help that, until now, there has not been nearly enough time they could spend alone together. A chance was only given today because it's Natsu and Shōyō's mother's custody weekend over Natsu, and the older male takes weekends off from anything work-related ― every other weekend shuffles said male around the house to tend to chores ― but it is also because Shōyō finally decided not to run away. He firmly held his feelings and slowly started to understand them little-by-little, breaking down their purpose as a part of him that _helped_ him take the bold chance to create a perfect scenario where they can share a heartfelt moment together...alongside an anxiety-inducing confession.

"N-no!" Shōyō accidentally shouts. "I...I'm fine..." his red blush spreading across his face. "I-I...I just want us to stay here for a little longer..." 

"Okay," the elder simply replies, sending Shōyō a small smile that heightens his already handsome features. Shōyō's thoughtful resolutions, again, poof out of existence after he mistakingly let his chocolate-brown eyes linger on the gifted smile, suddenly entrancing him into recounting the other's looks. 

Though his own outfit is rather plain, anyone who walks past this particular male double-takes after they discern his unique but completely natural (hair color) hair highlighted bright orange (his front fringe is completely orange) leading to most immediately recognizing his face which is one plastered over various Japanese fashion-magazine covers, mostly about the current season's hottest male clothing line; otherwise known as (first name) Hinata, a professional male model known locally and by those who closely follow his individual career through his lesser realized magazines or higher-priced products he partnered with. Bluntly speaking, he is not considered as famous as your typical model who constantly updates their social media accounts with "exclusive" behind-the-scenes look of photoshoots, shameless advertisements for their merchandise or make-up products, or heavily edited selfies. Activities (first name) happily did not partake in.

There _are_ accounts run by his company and partnerships he signs deals with so updates regarding major projects he's involved in can be advertised alongside some pictures of him, however, he has not created a personal account, nor does he plan to. After all, he favors privacy and self-identification. He cannot count the unfortunate cases where he witnessed "fans" establishing these ridiculous criteria on influencers like they are supposed to be obedient dolls who sit still and look pretty while everyone else dresses them up to become what said "fans" want instead of accepting them for who they are. And he refused to be put in such an unacceptable position, not to mention he prefers avoiding the groundless hate people give out faster than you can say "cancel".

Hell no, (first name) confidently says as a response to this huge scam. Selling your soul to the Devil for additional fame, glory, and money can only provide the materialistic pleasure which deathly pales in comparison to the enriching fulfillment of emotional gratification from doing what makes _you_ happy and, of course, doing what's right.

(first name) accept brand-deals that do not oppose his personal morals, strictly partnering with companies and creating and distributing his own products that are all-natural, vegan, and animal cruelty-free (hence their high prices). He donates more than half of his personal savings accumulated throughout his career he claims is "more than he needs, and definitely more than he deserves" to struggling charities and organizations, still having more than enough left to give his family a comfortable and healthy lifestyle. Topping it all off with the fact he does not lie. Artificial models, even legit celebrities, say one thing to save face as they proceed to act in the opposite sense while (first name) genuinely means every word he says despite all of his past decisions simultaneously earning grand respect from others and risking his career and potential expansion in modeling gigs.

Yet he does not mind such sacrifices because those people who follow his career see him above those fame-chasers for the causes he fights for through his influences: including Shōyō. His father is just a genuinely kind-hearted person he happily admired growing up ― who he _still_ admires. Handsome yet modest, successful yet hard-working, rich yet charitable...Shōyō practically thought (first name) to be the perfect person― no, the perfect _man_ he'd do anything and everything for no matter the cost.

Although he is also why Shōyō kept avoiding the inevitable confession stirring inside him.

(first name) _is_ perfect; he's strong and incredibly confident in whatever he does. Shōyō? He grows nervous just from speaking with the man he idolizes, his _father_ , someone he constantly compares himself to which overall worsened his ever-increasing anxiety.

 _A-and if I tell him,_ Shōyō's hands tighten around his father's arm, _w-who knows how this will ruin him_... _ru-ruin us_...Confessing his secret could very much destroy everything (first name) worked so hard for, as well as his and Shōyō's fundamental father-son relationship. His palms would be stained with onerous responsibility, all because he grew up becoming "different" than what parents expect from their kids.

Then again, some of those same parents act rather harsh toward their children if they so much talk back, leading them into adopting strict dictatorship, one can no longer consider "parenting", over their lives without considering what might actually be good for them. (first name) highly despises this type of parental control that lacks a genuine connection between the family members, _especially_ if it fosters violence toward innocent children. I mean, he already rarely raises his voice any higher than a yelp when his children do something bad or make him angry, but generally, he is too busy obsessing about whether Shōyō and Natsu are utmost comfortable, happy, and healthy, even if he is currently fighting with one or both.

They ― Shōyō and Natsu ― in return, grew up in a healthy, loving environment that didn't rely on fear tactics to guarantee they will behave thanks to (first name) adamantly teaching them the importance of using words rather than through unnecessary aggression that he also made sure to follow, exemplifying its benefits.

Basically, (first name) is an undeniable sweetheart in every sense of the word's definition with how softly he treats everyone he meets by speaking soundlessly before giving them a friendly smile. It does not matter who it is, if you hate him or like him, or do not respond to his warm greeting: (first name) will always look a person right into their eyes to show them the sincerity behind his entire being then say, "I wish you nothing but goodness." His heart is literally full of addictive kindness he always puts to good use thought always plenty more to spare...kindness Shōyō, himself, honestly never knew one person could possibly have without it concealing underhanded evil or greediness

Not a violent bone seemingly resides inside of him; no unruly rage that a person who continuously eggs him on can make appear. He would _never_ strike a person down where they stand; however, imagining the extremely near future utilizes every ounce of Shōyō's imprudent skepticism to visualize his father's genuine kindness taking a dramatic turn into becoming violent aggression he uses to slap Shōyō's face before announcing his disownment as his son.

Perhaps if (first name) did raise them ― raised Shōyō ― more sternly then Shōyō would not end up in this dilemma.

"Shō-kun." No way can this drastic future become Shōyō's reality. "Shō-kun." No way can Shōyō put himself in a vulnerable position worse than being on trial without prior preparation. "Shō-kun?" No way can he can lose (first name), the man he idolizes ― the man he loves ― the man he wants to be with every day, even if he could never confess his true feelings. "Shō-kun!" Slowly looking up after feeling pressure put onto his head, brown eyes meet the older's concerned (eye color) orbs looking down at him. "Is there...something you want to tell me?" (first name) quietly asks.

"E-eh...?" Shōyō confusingly gasps at his words. Oh, right. This entire time, during his inner anxiety-attack, he's been silently leaning against (first name)'s right side, his fingers gripping his father's lean arm. Though now that he realizes his position, his face he earlier felt cooled down promptly erupts red-hot. "I-I-I-I-I..." he stupidly stutters underneath his breath. Should he confess? Should he hide? He keeps going back and forth between either option as if he has not already acknowledged why he _needs_ to do the first. _Wh-why does this have to be so hard?!_ Shōyō mentally whines, trying not to let the tears moistening his eyes fall reveal themselves.

"Here, Shō-kun," (first name) speaks semi-louder before shifting his body so he is directly facing his son, "take deep breathes." Next, he gingerly cups Shōyō's shaking fingers between his own soft, larger ones. "Whatever it is, please don't force yourself." Then, finally, he smiles. "I'll be here to listen when you're ready to tell me." Ear-piercing silence washes over them, canceling even the soft whistles produced by the returning breeze Shōyō no longer feels caress his skin. Actually, substantial warmth engulfs the smaller boy staring deeply into (first name)'s narrowed but tender stare as his hands remain around Shōyō's hands like a mother deer snuggling her fawn during a hazardous snowstorm. It is a warmth that is oh so familiar yet also completely foreign, a new, sweet sensation pulling Shōyō closer until he becomes addicted and never wants it to release him.

"D-dad," Shōyō breathlessly calls, the older's soft features screaming one-hundred percent sincerity that he realizes has just shocked him silent from how unfathomable it is for one person to possess such dominating comfort he feels compelling him to reveal every lie he has ever said. Nothing forcibly shakes Shōyō until his secrets get revealed when he is not ready, not only because it would oppose (first name)'s parental and social morality code he exemplified on several occasions, but also because he trusts (first name) as well as his maturity in handling complicated situations. All he ever wants are results both parties _need_ during conflict rather than have one blind themselves with what they _want_ since he believes it will only cause further harm for everyone.

It does, honestly, provide Shōyō some comfort by knowing his father will patiently wait for when he is fully comfortable, even if there is no way that Shōyō can actually make his anxiety completely disappear until he meets a happy ending...but the thought alone gives him the strength to take a deep breath and open his mouth.

 _Th-this is it_ , he nervously thinks. No going back. Time to finally release all of his feelings he's been conflicted about longer than he can remember, frustrations that never left him alone...everything awaited today ― right now ― Shōyō's one and only chance to take the step forward out of his comfort zone. There is nowhere else can run, either, his father's soft gaze trapping the younger like a fly caught in a freshly weaved spiderweb meeting its captor's beady eyes. Any possible lies disappeared, too, almost terrified to show themselves before (first name)'s captivating (eye color) Shōyō often drowned within against his consent. His father's mere presence intimidates anyone daring to approach him who is not family or a co-worker, shocking them dead silent once their gaze fully consumes the art-piece called "(first name) Hinata" they feel is illegal to even stare at for too long; a priceless art piece strictly guarded by men in suits and steel wires.

Except impure eyes cannot easily look away from such pure beauty normal humans cannot comprehend, or more so perfectness that was thought to not even exist. Nothing about him, mixed-colored hair to size (size) feet, was imperfect. "This is what I dislike about you" was just never said to him (excluding online trolls) because, at least in Shōyō's eyes, it is _impossible_ for his father to be imperfect.

After all, how can someone so generous be dispised? How can a single dad who prioritized his children before all else without spoiling them once get berated? How can a truly modest celebrity earn unwarranted backlash?

Answer: he can't. 

Nobody Shōyō personally met matched someone of (first name)'s character, his successions ― his everything Shōyō's own eyes bear witness to every time. If anything, it's just unfair how perfect one being can be, meaning any given hate must solely be the result of uncontrollable jealousy that they are no match against this man...something Shōyō admittedly underwent himself, even though he loves his father more than anyone can imagine. He has always felt much more inferior, sometimes entering a mindset that makes him think about (first name) in his position in volleyball ((first name) was the star basketball player and captain during his time in high school, forget the talents he presented for literally every other class elective).

(first name) is just so...perfect...Shōyō merely dulls every sparkle radiating off him until he will eventually become the older's downfall for being less talented, less smart, less _everything,_ and for having these feelings he still can't get out his throat.

He can't do it. 

_I-I can't do i-i-it_...His head tilts downward and his hands start shaking. Any previous confidence was just cocky voices pretending they know the right answer when, clearly, all Shōyō knew was backing down at the last second when a _real_ challenge approaches. 

"Or...would you feel better if I tell you something that's been on my mind?"

 _Wh-what?_ Shōyō's teary-eyed ttention quickly returns to his father's harden stare once registering his impromptu question. The tension he was ready to rid, however, doubled in size. "'So-something that's been on your mind...?'" he repeats in confusion. Seeing the elder's face become uncharacteristically stern while saying those words so sudden considering (first name) had one of those characters who avoid showing when they're truly upset about something. _Wait, d-don't tell me he already knows what_ I _was going to tell him!_ Shōyō thickly swallows, his heart racing from the countless possibilities of what might possibly leave (first name)'s lips within the next few seconds flooding his short-circuited brain. _B-but If he did know, w-wouldn't he have said something by now?_ Shōyō can't ponder too much about it, unfortunately (or maybe fortunately?). His entire body freezes as he notices (first name)'s mouth has already started opening then closing the moment his words were freed.

No hesitation laced his quieted accent carrying every word through the younger's red-tinted ears that soon made his eyelids snap wide open. He made sure not to dare miss any of it, despite them being only three words. Except those three words bared heavier weight than anything Shōyō has ever felt.

"Wh-wha― y-you― what...?" he stutters after a good ten seconds of silence. What _can_ he say? Even if there were well-thought-out words he wanted to say in response to his father's unsuspecting confession, they would still become idiotic stutters not even a baby would understand.

"I really do like modeling," (first name) says, "and I loved doing the great things I did because of this chance I was given, but...I started thinking about how I only got into modeling because of my 'unique look', rather than who I actually am." He tightly squeezes his son's hands without gaining much reaction from the said boy. "They...didn't actually know anything about me because they _wanted_ to rely on my unique image alone as a comeback from the decrease of models coming in due to a controversy they faced by hiring a non-Japanese person to be the main face for a special Kimono line a few years ago." A short pause weighed over them so (first name) could take some calming breaths.

Now that he is slowly coming out from his frozen state, Shōyō quickly catches the slow deterioration in his father's usual calm and the collected persona he rarely ever let break. This gradual break was most prominent in his eyes Shōyō watches become glossy as his hands violently shake thanks to every nerve hidden under his flesh throbbing until his temples look like they're about to explode. His lips are turned upside down, no longer sporting either his neutral expression nor handsome smile that lights up every room.

This look holds a deep frown.

"They wanted to do everything they could to avoid any more controversy," (first name) continues speaking, "no matter whose expense it was at. Once I learned the truth, how desperate they were, I immediately wanted to quit." Another silence. "I wanted to quit...a-and live life as who I am beside my loving family...b-but...I didn't want to disappoint them...I-I..." he abruptly bows his head to conceal his expression currently presenting raw emotion the younger confidently believes _nobody_ has ever seen on (first name). He watched seemingly foreign tears well up along (first name)'s waterlines he struggles to keep inside their glands. "I-I...I didn't want to disappoint _y-you_ , Shō-kun..." No, Shōyō wants to shout, his father could literally never make him feel disappointed. "If you found out who I really am...h-how my first instinct was to leave," _he_ should be the one who feels scared because of who _he_ really is, "run away like a coward rather than try to make a difference by showing being inclusive doesn't mean being controversial, I-I feared you would be disappointed in me a-and no longer love me―"

A little something Shōyō learned while watching his father reveal a part about him he felt ashamed of, when, in reality, he did absolutely nothing wrong was that mental reassurance should center the people who genuinely care about a person currently struggling, show them unwavering support as to tell them that they need to keep going or else nothing will ever change. (first name)'s _company_ put enormous pressure on its employee to avoid every and any controversy possible. It was not actually (first name) who acted immorally; he carefully picked through the consequences of just leaving based on irrational thinking since he cared how that might set back his family.

Nothing ― and Shōyō means _nothing_ ― could or will make him feel disappointed in his father. So, he will be that supporter, hugging his arms around (first name)'s torso from underneath his trench coat while burying his (flushed) face against the elder's chest.

"Y-you're perfect!" he yelps, making (first name) tilt his head. A few seconds pass before Shōyō realizes what he randomly announced and feels his entire face return coloring red. "I-I mean...th-there's nothing wrong with what you did. You thought about us a-and...there's nothing you could do to ever make me stop loving you!" It took a very long time but boy did he feel like he was put on ecstasy after feeling a large weight fall off his shoulders. Steam practically blew out his head at this point knowing there is, however, still one left. 

"Shō-kun..." (first name) copies his son's earlier shocked expression. His words were simple yet were all the elder needed to successfully halt his fear-filled tears from moistening his slightly flushed complexion which can barely rival the pure red coloring Shōyō's entire body. His words turned them into tears of happiness. "Y-you...aren't disappointed in me?" Their hands never disconnected, only ever tightened around each other to exemplify their resumed connection together. That is how (first name) sees it, at least, since he is unaware of what else Shōyō _needs_ to say.

"O-of course not...!" The orange-haired male tries exclaiming but his voice is indecisive with which volume it should follow. "I-i-in f-fact...I-I-I..." Their hands, now, do let go. Embarrassment took its control over Shōyō's body, making him use both hands to pull his scarf over his boiling hot face. "I-I...I-I-I...a-a-am th-the s-s...s-s-same..." 

"E-eh? 'am the same'? _"_ Like son, like father...(first name) repeats the other's phrase as he stares down at him in surprise. "Shō-kun is...that what you wanted to tell me all this time?" Unusual relief floods both males' bodies. The elder conjures a smile, more than overjoyed hearing there is another family member on the same boat right after hearing said family member accepting him for who he is. The younger, meanwhile, felt relief he lifted another weight off his shoulders, albeit not the specific one he expected to remove.

"N-no! I-I mean yes, b-but..." Admitting _it_ did, technically, fall under Shōyō's confession's category. _I-I still need to say_ it _!_ He shyly peaks over to meet his father's soft expression he almost hides again after seeing. _I_ nnocent, sparkling eyes his blush-coated cheeks scrunch from the cute grin his parted lips sport. _Geh_ ― It's practically unfair how handsome one man can be, always taking Shōyō's breath away or causing everything he says come out nonsensical. No wonder it took him so long to confess his true feelings. Meeting his father's eyes sends uncharted anxiety rippling down every nook and cranny existing inside him as he can no longer just utter the words, "I love you..."

Both males blink.

...

Exactly three seconds past until (first name) heartedly chuckles and Shōyō, per his initial response, hides behind his scarf. "I love you too, Shō-kun." 

"W-wa-wait that― I-I mean y-yes― n-no, I-I..." Right when he thought things started flowing smoothly did Shōyō accidentally cause massive confusion among them. 

"Shō-kun." (first name) doesn't hesitate interrupting the other's second embarrassed rambling, scooting his body nearer Shōyō's whose small waist (first name) softly engulfs in his arms. All Shōyō does is watch...shocked? Shyly? Nervously? A whole bundle of emotions for the price of one anxiety. " _I love you, too_." Their bodies close-in, and soon, as does their lips.

──── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.✦ .* :★. ･────

_**The original story for this was going to be about Shōyō and you sitting at dinner when he confesses he thinks he likes guys, to which you casually respond with "so do I" and giving a thumbs up. I decided to make things a little bit more dramatic (because of course) then voila! I also changed the title from "SEXUALITY" to "FEELINGS" last minute since I wanted whether Shōyō planned to confess that he likes boys or wanted to confess his romantic feelings toward his father to be ambiguous until the climax where you get a hint.** _


	6. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #1 ✦─•۩

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 **𝙎𝙐𝙂𝙂𝙀𝙎𝙏𝙀𝘿** **𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙀𝙎𝙏** (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘴𝘰𝘯) ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｙｏｕｒ  
  
♡  
  
ｊｏｂ

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

** Kageyama Tobio **

A regular businessman.

You don't work too much during the week, maybe once or twice having to do some overtime, but you commonly come home at a reasonable time without too much stress weighing down your shoulders. You always make sure to keep your work-life separated from your personal one considering you finish a majority of your work at your job, again, only having to do at-home paperwork if your boss piles more onto you.

Honestly, Tobio doesn't really care about your job, just that your health is in a good state and you still have enough time to give him attention (not like he'd admit this aloud). You know Tobio has no interest in what you do, so you only tell him the important parts if it will majorly affect both of you. He will ask you "how was your day" after he sees you come home, though. It's a rarity, but if you are stressed, he'll hug you and cheer you on (in his own tsundere way).

An even bigger rarity is him purposely waiting for you to come home before pulling you down by your tie and kissing you.

**Nishinoya Yuu**

Computer hardware engineer.

You work every weekday for around eight hours while Yuu is at school and his volleyball club. If you aren't cooking dinner or breakfast, or cleaning the house and doing the laundry, you sometimes have to lock yourself in your home office. Yuu is completely aware of how much stress you under from both your job and taking care of general house duties so he tries to help out when he can, though he doesn't know what he's doing sometimes. He will _always_ make sure to express his gratefulness by hugging you tightly when you come home and says "Thank you", sometimes even trying to help you feel less stress by either massaging your shoulders or sitting on your lap and softly kiss your neck.

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke**

Tattoo artist.

He and Saeko both begged you to give them a tattoo but you always denied because Ryuu is underage and Saeko has the most ridiculous requests. You are a hypocrite, though, since you got interested in tattooing after your high school best friend gave you a free tattoo inside a shady building, but luckily it still came out decent (it's just a neckpiece that says "fly high"). You actually don't have a lot of tattoos because of the weird laws in Japan that make it to where store owners can turn you away if you have a noticeable tattoo anywhere on your body.

Ryuu still plans on getting one when he is of legal age, especially a matching one with you. He actually finds your tattoos as a major turn-on, which becomes unbearable when you purposely walk around the house without a shirt on just to tease him. Saeko, of course, is completely unaware that you and Ryuu will sit in the bathroom with him straddling you and kissing over the parts of your skin covered in ink while you roughly grab his ass.

-Other than that, your job is pretty normal and you have a lot of fun spending time with your customers. You also do "special" tattoos for people looking for creative imagery over their private areas.

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Fashion designer.

He loves being your model for new ideas because it means spending more time with you and he earns a lot more praise from you. You also enjoy having Tetsurou model for you; you once designed an entire collection based on a black-cat theme based on him. He will commonly hug your neck from behind to check up on your current designs, which ends with you two making out against your drawing board.

If a deadline is near, when you get the most stressed out, you actually enjoy the process of coming up with rough drafts before finally finding that perfect look and getting to draw. You just really enjoy having a job involving creativity and original ideas, even if you often get burnt out.

** Kozume Kenma **

Game designer.

You spend countless hours programming, writing down new ideas, different mechanics you think will fit...a lot of your you have to make sure you can't slack on or else the game will get pushed back by an entire year. Kenma, unsurprisingly, is infatuated with your job but is secretly sad you can't spend a whole lot of time with him at home. There are smaller projects you've done that you let him test play and give feedback, except it wasn't as "intimate" as he wants.

You do make sure both of you have a healthy breakfast and dinner, and of course taking care of other important household duties, but you are constantly answering emails and phone calls concerning the current game your team are developing. Halfway through production becomes a bit easier for everyone, meaning you have more time you get to spend with Kenma. You spoil him to no end as an apology for constantly ignoring for your work, something he actually really likes, especially if it leads to relentlessly cuddling him while watching movies together or, obviously, playing games.

Will never admit it, but he plays a lot of BL eroge visual novels that have the main love interest being a game designer and re-enacts parts of his game with the player.

** Haiba Lev **

Accountant.

He doesn't really know how your job works but is happy it doesn't steal you away from him. Your stress levels are usually sporadic, completely depending on your mood that day but you have Lev's little antics to put a smile on your face. You neither hate nor love your job so every day is relatively normal as long as you get home in time before late evening when you make dinner, wash dishes, and vacuum or tidy up anything out of place.

-You usually do your at-home work in the living room and Lev does not hesitate to annoy you with his clinginess. He mainly asks when you'll be done but you give the same response every time: "Soon." He pouts and hugs you tighter until you pull his face forward for a quick, deep kiss then returning back to work. He stays quiet for the next hour, just sitting there blushing bright red.

** Ushijima Wakatoshi **

Lawyer.

-Wakatoshi lives at his school's dormitory, so it doesn't matter how much you're at home or at work since he mainly focused on his schoolwork and volleyball club. You are both stoic and stern men who don't even worry about whether you two communicate a lot because you have a mutual understanding of responsibility comes before personal feelings.

There is one day, Sunday, when you two will face-time so you can check up on him (you are still his father and needs to make sure his grades are up to par) and maintain a healthy relationship with each other. Wakatoshi always loves the time you two do communicate, even if it's a quick text message, he just doesn't fully express that love to you a lot unless he is curious if it's possible for you two to meet in real life.

When you both do meet up, you typically browse through flower shops or walk through a park. You sit next to each other on a bench under a cool shade, share interesting court cases you've experienced recently, all while subtly intertwining you two's fingers together over the bench seat.

** Tendou Satori **

Professional boxer.

He loves coming to your matches and tries to be the loudest in the crowd, of course also taunting your opponent. You teach him a lot of basic boxing moves when he visits you back at home, mainly for self-defense in case anyone tries picking a fight with him. A lot of other adults question your "job" due to its barbarity and unprofessionalism, but neither your or Satori take their comments to heart. He immediately jumps to defend you before you get the chance, kind of as a way to show he's proud of your accomplishments. He especially loves your profession because it means you have to maintain a well-built figure that he shamelessly stares at every time you walk around practically naked or even if you're in the ring ("punch _me_ , daddy" is what he thinks).

** Goshiki Tsutomu **

Kindergarten teacher.

You have always been a soft, caring father who loves adorable children. You still maintain that soft-spoken personage that dotes on Tsutomu and his endeavors whenever you get the chance, have it be through back-to-back texting before he starts practice or sending a video of you performing funny cheers as a constant motivation for him to keep doing his best. He loves it. He blushes just thinking about you being there during a match and cheering his name, followed by a "that's my future ace".

Tsutomu also never misses a single text you send. Your job still gives you plenty of time to stay in contact with him and have him visit home during holidays or weekends that Tsutomu makes sure he can spend boasting about his progress lately in the hope you will continue praising him, which you always do. Alongside your verbal praises, you will softly pat his head or caress his cheeks you immediately feel heat up from overwhelming happiness.

He'll never admit it, but he likes it when you get loud and aggressive, just have a whole 180 personality change...he is also a bit jealous of the kindergartners you give most of your attention to.

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

_**Each scenario will include random characters from different schools. These scenarios will go back-and-forth between being canon for their (future) one-shots or just random ideas I thought at the moment, meaning if a scenario says you abused a character, their one-shot may or may not follow that idea since a majority of these characters don't have their one-shots fleshed out yet** **. Either way,** **I hope you enjoy them!** _


	7. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #2 ✦─•۩

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 **𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙀𝙎𝙏** (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘴𝘰𝘯) ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｔｈｅｙ

♡

ｒｅａｌｉｚｅｄ

♡

ｔｈｅｉｒ

♡

ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇｓ

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

** Azumane Asahi **

First year of high school.

Naturally, he assumed the adoration he felt toward you was based on the gratefulness he has for everything you have done for him throughout his life with little-to-no help from anyone. One day he comes home to find you happily sharing a beer with a handsome male he has seen drive you home a lot before, laughing and smiling like no tomorrow with the both of you blushing. Asahi quickly assume you two are _very_ close and feel something in his chest aches.

"Am I jealous?" he thinks in confusion after you and your friend greet him before he disappears upstairs. You're his father, so of course there is no reason to feel jealous because you are getting familiar with another person your age, but the more he thinks about the possibility of you entering another romantic relationship with someone, the more his stomachs twists as his eyes well up with tears.

He still denies it for the next few days; however, he finds himself clinging to you more and trying his best to impress you with his volleyball stories. How did he even let this happen?

** Yamaguchi Tadashi **

3rd year of middle school.

Tadashi always felt safe and comforted in your company, especially if you wrapped your arms around his much smaller figure that always made him feel like nothing can ever hurt him. He loved just being in your company.

Middle school is the time young boys start developing special "urges" and many students around him shamelessly discussed girls they...ahem, thought about at night that embarrassed Tadashi to no end, but for whatever reason, he thought back to you. Those girls his classmates fantasized about said were nice, attractive, basically everything they dream about in a person, which is what Tadashi always thought about you. Does he like you in the same regard? How long has he unknowingly felt this way?

He just quickly understands what this means, albeit anxious about developing such feelings, but he doesn't dare tell anyone. Now he mostly becomes flustered every time he sees you and his heart races, but it also heightens his desire to be held in your arms.

** Hinata Shoyou **

Now (1st year of high school).

Very slow to the realization. He never thought twice about the immense giddiness he gets every time he sees you or even thinks about seeing you again at home, how he jumps onto you with his limbs tightly wrapping around your neck and mid-drift, or the instant sadness overcoming him if he knows you won't be home until later that night. Shoyou just loved you, saying it every day when he has the chance but only came to the realization he didn't mean it the way he used to after his second-year senpais teasingly asked if he has a crush on someone since his cheeks were blood red and he was dazed all throughout practice (he was thinking about you two spending the whole day tomorrow together at the mall)

"I-I do" was all he thought and...well, accepted it as is. He loves you in a completely non-familial way and there is no changing that. You're nice, supporting, open-minded, smart, funny -- every good point you can imagine someone having, in Shoyou's eyes, that is you and has no problem admitting it to himself. He simply doesn't know what he should do to fulfill this love.

** Iwaizumi Hajime **

2nd year of high school.

Technically, it was his 3rd year of middle school, but Hajime was so scared about admitting it that he kept denying them. But there was no denying anymore. Facts are facts and he wasn't stupid to misunderstand why his heart raced or his cheeks grow red hot by imagining you two being more intimate...I mean, the fact he imagines THAT confirms his feelings. He was left stuck on what to do because every option scared him, mostly if it means you will no longer be there in his life. It just angers him beyond recognition. He becomes more and more aggressive during practice, especially toward Tooru, sensing a part of him dying at either thought of fully admitting he loves, loves you or telling you and something horrible happening. There isn't anyone he could tell either, at least without being seen as a complete weirdo.

He also just felt guilty and knows it isn't your fault and it's his burden to bear.

** Kyoutani Kentarou **

1st year of high school.

He was mad; super mad, like ready to punch a drywall mad. His glare scared every person who walked past him but he could not care any less for those people. Kentarou's mind went back and forth between berating himself for having these urges develop inside him and you for making him develop these urges that he was no fool to call anything else but an evident desire to be with you 24/7 and have you touch him in ways he hasn't even touched himself.

There was no way he'd ever accept these feelings. He treated you harsher than before despite knowing everything you sacrificed to take care of you both when you had nothing, sometimes ignoring you for an entire day in the hope the feelings will go away. But it was all because he was scared. He does love you and always had loved you, but these feelings he never expected to develop for anyone weren't normal, so how was he supposed to react?

** Oikawa Tooru **   
_(Loosely based on the idea I have for his one-shot)_

He always knew, but let's say 3rd year of middle school. Tooru became even more clingy around you than before and had no problem acting on his feelings by trying to hold your hand or kiss you on the cheek, both in public and in privacy. The only anxieties he has are about the possibility you might leave him and never come back but it only makes him more clingy and affectionate. Tooru hugs you at every chance he gets, no matter what you two are doing.

He still entertains his fangirls by doing his usual flirting, but he doesn't love anyone other than you and doesn't plan on letting this love leave his body any time soon. Whether it's deliberate or blissful ignorance, he doesn't realize if he ends up making you uncomfortable with his blatant affections since he just wants to keep you all for himself. Really, you're mostly confused as to how he can be so shameless about his pursuing you.

** Miya Twins **

They always had an idea, but let's say 2nd year of middle school.

They were definitely confused once they fully grasped the fact they romantically love their father, but they quickly came to terms with it and had no problem showing their undying affection for you. Honestly, that was all there is to it. They did develop a rivalry over who actually has a better chance at winning your heart since you have shown hints of knowing about their feelings but never directly called them out or diverged from their countless advantages made on you. The only thing they worry about is if there will be someone else who might take you away because it's simpler to fall in love and get with someone who, well, isn't your own son (or sonS).

They mostly act waaay more clingy and affectionate around you, especially in public if they notice other people checking you out.

**Suna Rintarou**  
 _(I'm relying off of wiki to help me figure out his character_ 😅 _sorry in advance)_

1st year of high school.

Is mostly confused about how he ended up like this. He doesn't care for many people but you're definitely his favorite (he doesn't actually tell you, though). Really he doesn't react that much. He has feelings for you, so what? Overreacting won't do anything and he has no problem with his feelings, plus you two have already been very close since he was young so he is on the same level of comfortableness as before.

He also can't be bothered to overthink. He does think about how you'd react if he told you, but it makes sense if you were to panic about it since it isn't exactly conventional. Though he _isn't_ so sure what to actually do about them in terms of telling you or not doing anything about it; but he bviously chooses the latter since it's better to see what naturally happens.

** Kita Shinsuke **

1st year of high school.

He's a smart kid, he realized how different he feels and acts around you and has no problem voicing his thoughts on it...Yeah, Shinsuke just told you. You were putting away groceries when he said: "I love you" while tugging your sleeve, but you are quite oblivious so you said the same thing back without hesitation, thinking he meant it like any other kid telling their father it. Shinsuke didn't realize this was the case at first and assumed you meant it in the way he did and let a smile appear on his face.

He was excited about what might come next, even clinging onto you a bit more than usual like keeping a hold on your shirt when you're both put, but he noticed nothing else has changed between you two. He eventually caught on a few days later and felt saddened his words didn't get through this entire time, so he said it again every day for the next three days but your oblivious self _still_ thought it was platonic, which really began frustrating him. He finally decided to go big or go home, meaning he kissed you, right on the lips then said "I love you" while looking into your eyes.

His feelings were definitely noticed that time.

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────


	8. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #3 ✦─•۩

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 **𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙀𝙎𝙏** (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘴𝘰𝘯) _**&**_ **𝙈𝙄𝙉𝙊𝙍𝙎 𝙍𝙊𝙈𝘼𝙉𝙏𝙄𝘾𝙄𝙎𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝘼𝙉 𝙊𝙇𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙈𝘼𝙇𝙀** ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｔｈｅｉｒ

♡

ｆｒｉｅｎｄ 

♡

ｌｉｋｅｓ  
♡

  
ｙｏｕ

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

Tendou Satori.

He has met you a lot and immediately thought you were handsome and cool but his feelings don't go beyond that simple infatuation. He hides his crush relatively well, too. It might be Wakatoshi's obliviousness to that sort of thing in other people, but he isn't aware of Satori's feelings. Satori mainly has to hide it behind his usual teasing when he catches Wakatoshi texting you or if he mentions something about you. He obviously doesn't plan on doing anything about them, it's just a high school crush.

That's what he tells himself, anyway.

**Semi Eita**

Goshiki Tsutomu.

You come to every match they play to cheer Eita on and Tsutomu soon found himself staring at you before they start playing. He is mostly interested in your attractive looks that is similar to Eita's but different enough that Tsutomu keeps forgetting you two are related. Unfortunately, almost everyone caught onto his staring and blushing and, of course, tease both boys, especially Satori who says to Eita:

"Looks like your junior will become your step-father, Semisemi~" Tsutomu grows embarrassed and tries refuting while Eita is annoyed at the constant teasing. The fact Tsutomu has a crush on you, surprisingly, doesn't bother him too much since he knows nothing will come out of it, but he still doesn't like thinking about his close friend and teammate having feelings toward you and his other teammates teasing don't help.

Eita does feel bad for Tsutomu, though, since he also knows his feelings wouldn't be reciprocated by you...but he doesn't need to know that part.

**Tendou Satori**   
_(I also love him uwu)_   
  


Ushijima Wakatoshi.

He visited your bouse a lot with Satori on the and weekends was impressed at how much of a hard worker you are, and of course, thought you were very good looking. He also has watched you train for your matches and, like Satori, couldn't look away from your muscles. Needless to say, he was not good at hiding his feelings.

Satori immediately noticed the captain's constant staring and couldn't fend off the jealousy, but doesn't say anything. He acts as he normally would around the team, so sometimes remembering the lustful look he had no idea Wakatoshi was capable of making. Most likely Wakatoshi wouldn't actually act on his feelings because he would find it inappropriate...except that doesn't mean he has to stop fantasizing about you.

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Akaashi Keiji.

You are much calmer than Koutarou, plus you know all 38 ways(?) to keep him from going emo mode, but you still have a goofy side Keiji finds endearing rather than annoying. Though he finds the fact you are a very good person and a hard worker more attractive than your actual looks.

Keiji actually enjoys watching you and Koutarou's interactions but sometimes secretly wishes he can do the same with you. Of course, he feels awkward having a crush on his friend's father, but it isn't as if Koutarou knows about his feelings...Yeaaaaah, Koutarou does know. He caught onto Keiji's crush after realizing how much he asks about you; how's your health, how was your work...

Even Koutarou can connect the dots. He was conflicted at first but didn't see any reason to call out Keiji's feelings since Koutarou can't even come to terms with his own toward you. It's just amazing Koutarou is better at hiding his feelings better than Keiji, to be honest.

**Komi Haruki**  
 _(Bruh I legit don't remember half these characters_ 😭 _)_

Washio Tatsuki.

It was surprising to find out the strong, silent Tatsuki developed a crush on such an energetic, loud person who is much more eccentric than Haruki and Koutarou combined. It might be because you still have an aura of maturity and, of course, your looks are a major plus. Haruki hasn't really noticed his teammate's odd behavior whenever you visit their games, but the rest of the team (minus Koutarou) has noticed.

None of them tell Haruki as to not make things awkward for him, but Haruki has noticed the rest of his team's behavior, but they don't tell plan on telling him.

Part of Tatsuki feels awkward too, but he understands that his feelings are nothing more than a crush.

**Akaashi Keiji**

Bokuto Koutarou.

It was very obvious. Koutarou would become much more excited and determined to play when he sees you than Keiji does, but he doesn't seem to realize it himself. Either way, you also know about Koutarou's crush. You admittedly find it cute since it reminds you of when you had a crush on your best friend's father in high school. It isn't like you flirt with Koutarou or anything, you just let a small smile appear when you catch him blushing as he boasts about his team's win.

It still makes Keiji jealous. Sure, you two are close, but sometimes it seems to him that you and Koutarou are closer. Well. that, and he honestly isn't sure if Koutarou actually envisions you and him together or if he's just excited to have a crush on you. Hopefully neither is the case nor the possibility you end up encouraging the other's crush too much. Otherwise, he'll have to deal with one hell of an emo owl when you reject him.

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kozume Kenma.

Surprise, surprise: the childhood best friend developed a crush on the father. You were much like Tetsurou, a bit flirty and unpredictable at times, but you still act very mature and always made Kenma feel at home when he came over. He only recently became aware of his crush on you after he slept over and caught you leaving the bathroom after a shower wearing just a towel wrapped around your waist. You casually greeted him while Kenma quickly turned his completely-red face away. The image still remains imprinted in his mind.

Now that he knows about his feelings, he is a bit anxious about what to do since he doesn't want to make things awkward with Tetsurou who has probably caught on by now...he did.

-One time he mentioned you and Kenma immediately blushed, almost dropping his portable game console. It isn't as if Tetsurou is worried anything will happen between you and Kenma, but you have made is very aware you have a thing for Kenma's type, so that annoys him a bit. Not like he'll expose his friend, though.

** Inuoka Sou **

Hinata Shoyou

Wow, someone from another school.

After the match, Shoyou ran into you and Sou talking and immediately grew flustered from seeing you. Sou didn't notice, however. The loveable airhead was completely oblivious to the blossoming love story happening right before his eyes (not really, but he did assume Shoyou's red cheeks and nervousness was due to all the running around).

But most of Sou's teammates, and even Shoyou's, noticed the sunshine's behavior. Poor sun baby was teased relentlessly by his friends while Sou basked in blissful ignorance Tetsurou was compelled to ruin before his schemes were immediately stopped by Kenma and Mori.

**Yaku Morisuke**

Haiba Lev.

It is very clear that Mori got his mothery-ness from you but you aren't as aggressive or "short" tempered. You even scolded Mori for kicking Lev as it isn't right to assault your teammates, no matter how annoying they may be, which was one of the minor reasons Lev developed a crush on you. 

Does it surprise anyone he did a terrible job at hiding his feelings, though? Like, really terrible? Literally everyone on the team knew and most (Tetsurou) liked to tease Mori about it. Needless to say, it was pure chaos. Lev is an idiot but his crush was honestly innocent like a child asking a pretty woman to marry him in the future, so there wasn't too much to worry about. It did still aggravate Mori, especially when Lev sees you at their games and causes a big commotion.

Lucky for him, however, you prefer short guys.

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────


	9. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #4 ✦─•۩

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 **𝙄𝙈𝘼𝙂𝙀𝙍𝙔 𝙊𝙁 𝘾𝙃𝙄𝙇𝘿 𝘼𝘽𝙐𝙎𝙀, 𝘼𝘽𝘼𝙉𝘿𝙊𝙉𝙈𝙀𝙉𝙏/𝙉𝙀𝙂𝙇𝙀𝘾𝙏 _&_ 𝙈𝙀𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙇 𝘿𝙄𝙎𝙊𝙍𝘿𝙀𝙍𝙎** ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｗｈｅｎ／ｗｈｙ  
  
♡  
  
ｙｏｕ ＆ ｈｉｓ  
  
♡  
  
ｍｏｍ  
  
♡  
  
ｓｐｌｉｔ

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

** Sawamura Daichi **

When? He was in 6th grade. Why? You two no longer loved each other.

You got together in the first place because both of your parents were pressuring you to get in a relationship before you reach an age where it's "frowned upon" to get married, especially if it means being too late to have any children. It initially felt awkward being together due to the immense pressure from your parents weighing down your shoulders, but as you got to know one another better, there was a spark you felt. Expectedly, your parents were beyond happy hearing the news you two were getting married soon; even more happy three months later when you announced a baby boy is on his way.

Naturally, you two were the most excited...until three years later. You noticed things haven't been going exactly well between the family. You both worked hard and raised Daichi with the same support and love one would expect from their parents, only, that love and support were not directed toward each other. It became painfully obvious, even if there may have been true love between you, it wasn't enough to make you actually want this future spent with the person you were currently with. But you wanted to keep trying, all up until Daichi reached middle school which was when you finally gave up.

It was obviously hard on Daichi since he assumed you two loved each other but was mostly confused about why his primary worry was if this meant _him_ being separated from _you_.

** Ennoshita Chikara **

When? Way before he was born. Why? She didn't love you. 

The only thing she fell for was your dick and kept "coming" for more despite initially using you for a one-night stand, which you didn't know was her plan. You foolishly thought this would result in an actual relationship until she angrily approached you to inform you of her pregnancy. She was willing to give birth but it came with her telling you the _complete_ truth, how she just wanted the sex, she has no plans on raising the baby herself -- just stabbing right through your heart with every word she said. You still supported her throughout the pregnancy and provided for her, even if it meant sitting through her endless complaints about not being able to have sex, psychotic breakdowns, and her berating comments she threw at you with every chance she got.

When Chikara was finally born, she didn't hesitate giving his entire life into your hands before leaving you both behind. Something you found to be a hidden blessing. You honestly wanted to avoid telling Chikara about his horrible mother, added by the fact he never seemed that interested to know. After all, he already feels grateful for you and how much you worked; you are kind and compassionate, so he never needed to think about the person who never _wanted_ to be part of his life.

He is happy having just you.

** Tsukishima Brothers **   
_(Obviously based on their one-shot)_

When? Akiteru was 6 and Kei was barely a year old. Why? You two stopped loving each other.

Your relationship was healthy and you each helped the other out even when you both understood the attraction completely disappeared, but it didn't last very long. By the time Kei was born, you two began fighting non-stop over the littlest things; dishes left out, not getting the mail on time, what should be for dinner -- it never stopped unless Akiteru was nearby, which then led to you two giving him fake smiles. Eventually, she could no longer take you and the overbearing responsibilities of a family so she left you with full ownership of the house and, of course, the kids. 

Akiteru was the most affected since he always heard the fighting you to engage in daily, and was now then left to help you raise both Kei and himself despite still being a child, himself.

** Matsukawa Issei **

When? 1st year of high school. Why? You came out of the closet.

You were confused about your sexuality since middle school but your parents were the typical strict, traditional Japanese parents who expected a lot from you, especially a wife and future children. You met her shortly after graduating high school through a dating app, dating ever since until you popped the question only two years following finishing college, only because your parents continued pressuring you into marrying her. It took even longer and more pressure before your parents' main dream for you was finally achieved, however...but it was only achieved because you weren't thinking about your wife during intimacy.

Every day you forced yourself to be happy with her, not because you hated her or your son -- the complete opposite, actually. You always loved Issei to death and thought your wife was a genuinely nice girl who didn't deserve to get caught up in your facade of playing this fake character who used her for your own selfish reasons. Not as if it mattered, in the end, as you eventually stopped hiding.

You hugged her tight that afternoon while profusely apologizing. And despite her sadness, she was one-hundred percent, supportive, and understanding. Part of her felt incredibly hurt how long you've been lying, but she also sincerely loved both you and Issei, and she wanted to continue supporting you two even if it meant being friends. You couldn't believe your ears, when she offered shared custody over your son with the kindest smile you've ever received from _anyone,_ only for your anxiety to return once realizing Issei has yet to be told, too. He has always been a great kid who you raised to be open-minded, however, this involves you and his _mother_ , two people he grew up seeing have a mutual love full off lovey-dovey affection between you two.

But you both pulled through and sat Issei down to explain the situation.

He was baffled something like this was going on behind his back, so he requested a few minutes to collect his thoughts, not because he feels disgusted learning you're gay or really that you and his mom are getting a divorce, rather, he feels relieved he isn't the only one who had trouble accepting his homosexuality. He, to be honest, mostly struggled to accept the fact he started feeling sexually attracted toward _you_ not too long after realizing his sexuality and is guilty that he feels relieved his parents aren't together anymore (because his mother, a woman, is out of the picture). Nevertheless, he soon tells you both that he is also gay, obviously keeping his feelings for you a secret.

Soon enough, things more-or-else became normal...save for Issei's new confliction.

** Hanamaki Takahiro **   
_(Let's have something more l i g h t h e a r t e d)_

When? He was a 3rd year in middle school. Why? You two fell out of love.

Literally, that's it. You two's natural goofiness and enthusiasm made for great chemistry as well as help in raising your son, but there was no real _love_ you felt for each other after spending so much time together. You both agreed to end the marriage on good terms, albeit awkwardly. It was still a surprise for Takahiro. Not sad or disappointed, just _surprised_. Though he didn't dwell on the situation too much.

Every week he spent at either your or his mother's residence, which was both fun in their own right. It's a pain constantly moving around like this but he sucked it up and reminded himself it's better to have this than nothing at all...except, honestly speaking, he had a lot more fun when he was with you.

Maybe it was because you're both guys or something.

**Iwaizumi Hajime**   
_(Let's have some more l i g h t h e a r t e d n e s s)_

When? 1st year of high school. Why? She knew about Hajime's feelings for you.

Listen closely; major twist coming up............................................................she doesn't care. No cap, she a freak for that yaoi-incest shit and legit fangirled -- like full-on banshee scream -- when she made Hajime tell her (but not before pretending to be disappointed to tease him).

He was beyond shook, honestly more scared that she is into it and would kinda rather have her throw him out of the house. But hey, at least she's supportive...I guess. She never told you, though, since she wanted to have Hajime properly confess his feelings. He visits her every weekend to mostly have her give Hajime advice on how to flirt but Mr. TsunTsun is either way too embarrassed to do something like that or, you know, too scared you might be less than cool with the fact he romantically loves you....like an actual _normal_ person.

Still, he appreciates the (concerning) support from his mom.

**Shirabu Kenjirou**   
_(Longest/Most serious one yet oof-))_

When? He was a first-year in middle school. Why? You found out she was physically abusing Kenjirou behind your back.

She acted like the perfect wife and mother every other woman strives to be as she was both beautiful and _seemingly_ kind-hearted toward her family...key-word being "acted". This description of her _was_ half-true seeing she _was_ the sweetest doll you've ever met. She truly loved _you_ and loved being with _you_ , and maintained that love for _you_ for the next few years after Kenjirou's birth. Because she loved _you_. 

She openly expressed her distaste toward how much time you spent with Kenjirou who, in turn, clung tight to you as he shouts an excited "Papa!" before telling you stories about his time at school (cutely mispronouncing some of his words) that made you happily coo at his adorable actions. It was only natural you two were so close seeing that you a stay-at-home husband while your wife worked a full-time job...and every day she hated this fact more and more. Kenjirou still loved his mother, he was simply closer to the person he spent more time alongside, but his mother could not care less about the logic behind it. She became so jealous of you constantly showing Kenjirou endless affection, in her eyes, Kenjirou accepted as he sent her a cocky smirk while clinging around your neck. It drove her insane, oh-so desperate to permanently rid of that face.

Again, again, _again_ would she violently push Kenjirou around, calling him "slut", "worthless", and "a homewrecker" for trying to seduce you then threaten that she'd slit his whore-throat if he ever dared try telling you or anyone else about what she did. And, naturally, being a seven-year-old, it left an impression on Kenjirou. Even when he entered middle school, Kenjirou couldn't stop thinking about what his mother did and said to him, and what she _is_ capable of doing if he showed the smallest sign of snitching on her. 

You were actually suspicious something was going on once you started noticing how introverted Kenjirou became as your wife barely gave him any attention yet very clingy around you.

Unfortunately, your suspicions were confirmed correct thanks to Kenjirou's P.E. teacher reporting dark bruises and deep cuts all over his body. No hesitation -- you had your _ex-wife_ arrested and out of your life forever. My god, were you left feeling incredibly guilty for letting Kenjirou go through this behind your back, taking away the innocence and happiness he once felt when everything was still normal between you all...no, when you were still ignorant to the monster you married.

Things _did_ slowly grow better for you two, though. You're living your best lives together without much trouble falling upon you both, even if you still feel guilty you didn't pick up the signs earlier and Kenjirou regretted ever keeping silent.

** Ushijima Wakatoshi **

When? After his birth. Why? She never wanted to be a mother, not to mention she was getting sick of being with someone who is always working.

It was shortly after Wakatoshi's birth she bluntly told you she wants a divorce and to have no responsibility for Wakatoshi, initially shocking you she could say such a thing after spending nine months doing everything she can to keep the baby healthy. But you later learned it was only because she wasn't _so_ much a monster she'd hurt an innocent child. You immediately calmed down, though, and continued the conversation with a neutral tone and expression as you asked many questions involving what she will do, how they will handle the divorce proceedings, and if she wanted Wakatoshi to know about this arrangement when he is old enough.

The divorce was soon finalized, officially leaving Wakatoshi under your care, but you spent a lot of money on babysitters until you finally hired a nanny to take care of him when you have important court cases coming up and to generally help around the house.

When he finally reached high school, he was already showing signs of being a responsible young man who learned to take care of himself without needing much help from you, which you were glad happened. You two, luckily, weren't estranged as you still raised him like a normal parent, just more sternly to make sure he grew up understanding individualism. You even followed your ex-wife's words and never mentioned her unless Wakatoshi directly asked you about her, but he never did, surprisingly. Even when his teammates first saw and got to know about you, and were curious about his mother, all he said was, "It's just me and my father" without feeling any negative sentiments at the fact he never knew anything about his mother; because he isn't too concerned.

He is content with his childhood since nothing bad happened, he still had a loving parent, and he was provided for.There was simply nothing else he needed.

** Semi Eita **

When? Three years after Eita's birth. Why? She almost died from a drug overdose and had to be sent to rehabilitation.

Work, home duties, the baby...it overwhelmed her as her depression grew worse, so she tried finding the energy to keep going through several narcotics, specifically crack. She depended on the substance to keep her sanity every time she heard baby Eita cry. He'd wail loudly in the middle of the night and wouldn't fall back asleep, no matter what did. To calm her nerves, she smoked way more than intended and immediately collapsed to the ground. 

Fortunately for her, the fact Eita didn't stop crying woke you up and made you find your wife's unconscious body at the foot of your bed. She did feel remorseful for her actions once she woke up inside the hospital, but you couldn't forgive for putting both herself and Eita in danger. A separation was then immediately put into place, but it was hard getting everything finalized since she had limited contact with anyone or anything outside the rehabilitation center.

It was definitely an interesting story to tell Eita when he was old enough. He actually received a letter sent by the rehabilitation center discussing his mother's current situation, a heart-filled note written by her attached to it. He was shocked and very disheartened, but also happy that he finally learned about his mother after years of you keeping silent. He'd sometimes beg you for stories, or at least an explanation as to why he never knew her. But you feared ever telling him.

Over the years, though, you learned to understand your ex-wife's mental state at the time so you allowed Eita to continue writing to his mother despite refusing to forgive her reckless actions that could have resulted in putting the entire family in danger. Because of this, Eita couldn't stay mad at you, the person who was there to witness his mother's O.D., and raised Eita alone as that weight of why he was left under your care grew heavier and heavier over the years.

And that makes him more than grateful to have you, even if he were to _never_ know of his mother.

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

_**Both the "Father Scenarios" and** **actual one-shots are just headcanons/scenarios, meaning I am completely making up the characters' backgrounds (what happened in their childhood, their mothers, etc.). I would use canonical facts/names but that wouldn't be as fun, plus looking up every character and their family members/names seems annoying so just let your imagination do the work.** _


	10. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #5 ✦─•۩

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｄａｄ  
  
♡  
  
ｊｏｋｅｓ

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

**Hinata Shoyou**

Shoyou has spent five minutes trying to make his bike lean against the house without it falling down. It goes without saying he is getting _very_ aggravated with its lack of cooperation. "Come on!" He tries again for the tenth time, only for it to fall right onto his foot and making him fall down.

"Shoyou, what in the world are you doing?" You appear outside where your son is currently pinned underneath his bicycle.

"This stupid thing won't stay up!" he yells in frustration while you keep staring down at him. A thoughtful look then appears on your face.

"Guess it"s _two tired._ " Shoyou throws his head back on the ground in annoyance.

**Nishinoya Yuu**

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping...and Yuu overslept. He's rushing around the house trying to simultaneously brush his teeth, get dressed, and eat breakfast. How? Don't ask. He swallows his mint-flavored pop-tart while buttoning the last button of his gakuran, finally reaching the door. He goes to open it, only to facepalm when he realized he forgot his school bag. "Dad! I forgot my bag upstairs! Can you get it for me?!" he yells in your direction.

You look at Yuu, then the stairs, then back at Yuu. "I don't trust stairs: they're always _up to something_." Yuu loudly groans before quickly running up to get it himself. "You forgot to zip your fly!"

**Sawamura Daichi**

It's early, Saturday morning and Daichi decided to make today's breakfast. On the table were eggs, toast, and a cup of coffee for you -- orange juice for him -- already set in place. He patiently waited for you to come downstairs, and when you finally do, you immediately take notice of the butter palet placed next to the toast. "Did you hear the rumor about butter?" Daichi gives you a curious look. You raise your hands in defense. "Well, I'm not gonna _spread it_."

**Kozume Kenma**

You and Kenma were looking around the house for your pet cat Kuu since neither of you have seen any signs of her since this morning. You were looking upstairs while Kenma checked downstairs, but nothing leading to her location was discovered. "I couldn't find her," you say after returning to the living room.

"Me too." Kenma looks over at the front door. "Do you think she escaped?"

"It's _paw_ -ssible." He stared boredly in your direction.

"Are you serious?" You stare right back at him.

" _Paw-_ sitive." Sometimes he wishes _you'd_ get lost.

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Tetsurou is happily playing with you two's new cat that you purchased yesterday. She's gotten very attached, especially to Tetsurou since he plays with her a lot while you're working. Today happens to be that case, but when he noticed the cat's food bowl is empty with the bag of cat food nowhere in sight, he decides to bother you for a moment. "Dad, wheres the cat food?" he asks over to where you're hunched over your desk. Without looking up, you say:

"Give me a _meow-_ ment." He immediately shuts and locks the door. "Oi, wait, Testu-chan―"

**Haiba Lev**

"Awwww, he's so cute~" Lev holds up the black kitten from his pen where several other kittens are lazing around. "He even has my eyes!" He continues cooing, his demeanor becoming more animated after noticing the kitten's green eyes.

"Everything isn't about looks." You wave your finger in a disappointing manner at Lev. "What about its _purr-_ sonality?" Lev let's out a laugh.

"I guess I didn't have the right _cat-_ titude!"

"C'mon, don't be a _sourpuss~_ " It was the cat who groaned in annoyance that day.

"He sounded like Kenma―"

** Bokuto Koutarou **

You're sitting on the couch, deep in thought with your hand cupping your chin and your eyelids shut tight. Koutarou happens to appear inside the living room and can't help but notice your position. "Hey, hey, what's up?" He plops next to you and tilts his head.

"I've got a great joke about construction...buuuut I'm _still working on it._ " You open one of your eyes to watch Koutarou's expression, but he just grins and pats your back.

"You'll think of one soon, don't worry!!" You were disappointed but strangely happy. Guess you needed a better _build-up_.  
  
  


** Akaashi Keiji **

"I'm home," you call out into the house before kneeling down to remove your shoes. Keiji promptly appears by the entrance where you're squatting but draws his attention to your hair that's much shorter than when you left earlier.

"Did you get a haircut?" You whip your head up to stare directly into his eyes.

"No, I got it _all_ cut."   
  
  


** Komi Haruki **

"Ughh, stop it with the dad jokes already!!!" Haruki faceplants onto the kitchen table after he heard you tell your tenth joke today. You give a playful pout as you cross your arms.

"But I like telling Dad jokes." He looks up at you with a worried stare.

"Don't―"

"Sometimes he laughs!"

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────


	11. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #6 ✦─•۩

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｔｈｅｙ  
  
♡  
  
ｔｅｘｔ  
  
♡  
  
"ｉ ｍｉｓｓ ｙｏｕ"

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

**Hinata Shouyou**

**[ Sunshine ]**

> I miss yuuuu (つ﹏⊂)

  
**[ Best Daddi Ever ❤ ]**

> I know, I'm sorry, Shou-chan.
> 
> But don't worry!!
> 
> There's only 2 hrs until the end of my shift :)

**[ Sunshine ]**

> Can we cuddle when you get back..?

**[ Best Daddi Ever ❤ ]**

> Of course ^^

**[ Sunshine ]**

> Yaaaay v(^∀^*)

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**[ YamaBaby ]**

> Do you know when you will be back?
> 
> i miss you 👉👈😖

  
**[ Papa 🙈 ]**

> You're so adorable, Tadashi (.づσ▿σ)づ
> 
> I'll be heading home in about 10 mins after I pack up
> 
> I shouldn't be long d(^^*)

**[ YamaBaby ]**

> okay 😊
> 
> Drive safe!
> 
> iI love you 💞 (>///< )

  
**[ Papa 🙈 ]**

> Love you too, Tadashi (♡´౪'♡)

**Kageyama Tobio**   
_(For the life of me I couldn't find a blueberry emoji)_

**[ 💙🏐 ]**

> Oi
> 
> When are you coming back?
> 
> I mis you..
> 
> and stuff

  
  


**[ Old Man ]**

> OwO?
> 
> My tsundere blueberry misses me ♡(ŐωŐ人) ???

**[ 💙🏐 ]**

> Not anymore.

  
**[ Old Man ]**

> Nooooo
> 
> I'm sowwy
> 
> I'll be home soon, so make sure you have kisses and hugs waiting for me ✌('ω')

**[ 💙🏐 ]**

> .  
> ok

  
**[ Old Man ]**

> 💙💙💙💙

**Aone Takanobu**   
_(AONE👏🏻APPRECIATION👏🏻SQUAD👏🏻UNITE👏🏻)_

**[ Taka-Chan ]**

> 👬 + 🏃= 💔

  
**[ My Hero 💛 ]**

> I miss you too, Taka-Chan.
> 
> There's only one more day left, though, so I'll be back in time to watch your team play 😁

**[ Taka-Chan ]**

> 😊❤

**Futakuchi Kenji**

**[ Shit Son ]**

> Make sure you sit closest to the front when you arrive.

  
**[ Best Dad Ever 😘 ]**

> Is that your way of telling me you missed me?

**  
[ Shit Son ] **

> Ofc I miss you

**[ Best Dad Ever 😘 ]**

> 😃

**[ Shit Son ]**

> Who else will cheer for me as I crush those Karasuno bratz

  
**[ Best Dad Ever 😘 ]**

> 😐

**[ Shit Son ]**

> 😘❤

**Koganegawa Kanji**

**[ My Boy 🙇]**

> lI miss ya, Pops!!!
> 
> come.Home skkn!!!!

  
**[ Soda Pop ]**

> kanji, for the 3rd time, this flight lasts 18 hours.
> 
> I can't make it go any faster.

**[ My Boy 🙇 ]**

> I knw!!!
> 
> I jst wnated you to kno I miss you!!!

  
**[ Soda Pop ]**

> Yes, yes, I miss you too.
> 
> There are only 5 more hours, so I'll see you sometime tomorrow.

**[ My Boy 🙇 ]**

> 😀😃😄😁😆 ❤💓💕💞

  
**[ Soda Pop ]**

> 🙂❤

**Kuroo Testurou**

**[ Kitty 😻 ]**

> I miss you~

  
**[ Daddy 😉 ]**

> Is that supposed to be suggestive?

**[ Kitty 😻 ]**

> Maybe~

  
**[ Daddy 😉 ]**

> *sigh
> 
> I'll be back home soon, Tetsu.
> 
> Just try not to make a mess.

**[ Kitty 😻 ]**

> I already did~
> 
> (attachment)

You choke on your spit after you open the picture Testurou sent you as you're waiting in the grocery line. The little shit is lying naked on your bed with...his _release_ covering his stomach.

  
**[ Daddy 😉 ]**

> ASIJKFDJKDEK
> 
> kiIds these days N their horMones.
> 
> .
> 
> I'll be home in 5.

**Kozume Kenma**

**[ GameBoi ]**

> i miss you.

  
**[ GameDad ]**

> skskskskskks
> 
> i MisSS YKU TO KEN
> 
> My business trip is almost over, so I'll see you soon (ಥ_ʖಥ)

**[ GameBoi ]**

> Will I get to play that new prototype you've been working on?

  
**[ GameDad ]**

> You can play anything you want, bby 😫

**[ GameBoi ]**

> 🐱❤

**Haiba Lev**

**[ Leg 🦵 ]**

> I MISS YOU

  
**[ Arm 💪 ]**

> I MISS YOU MORE

**[ Leg 🦵 ]**

> I MISS YOU MOST

  
**[ Arm 💪 ]**

> I MISS YOU MOSTEST

**[ Leg 🦵 ]**

> I MISS YOU MORE MOSTEST

  
**[ Arm 💪 ]**

> Wait, why are we even doing this?
> 
> We're literally in the same room.

**[ Leg 🦵 ]**

> You're right!!!

You almost dropped your phone on the ground when Lev literally jumped onto your body and wrapped his limbs around you.

**Oikawa Tooru**

**[ Prince 👑 ]**

> I miss you, daddy.

**[ King 👑 ]**

> I miss you too, baby.
> 
> It won't be long before I come back.

**[ Prince 👑 ]**

> And it won't be long before you come on my back.

**[ King 👑 ]**

> Or perhaps I should fill up that dirty mouth of yours.

**[ Prince 👑 ]**

> I'll be ready 💦😛

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

**[ Hajime ]**

> I know it must be hard having me come back only to be taken right away, but please remember that every time I leave your warm embrace, I miss you even more. I just can't live without you. I want to stay by your side forever, no matter how wrong it _and_ these feelings might be 😌💖

**[ Dad ]**

> ?????

**[ Hajime ]**

> ASHKAOSHSJSJ
> 
> AjskksksiaoqKKJ
> 
> SoERY
> 
> IgnOre thT
> 
> MOm was tryiNg to do a prank!

**[ Dad ]**

> That woman...
> 
> Don't be afraid to bonk her on the head if tries anything else.

**[ Hajime ]**

> WilL do

With a giant blush on his cheeks, Hajime glares up at his mother who stands next to him, whistling innocently. At least she didn't send you that pic of him cuddling with one of your hoodies he stole.  
  


**Hanamaki Takahiro**   
_(Let me know if none of the images appear properly)_

**[ Taco** **]**

> [(attachment)](https://en.dopl3r.com/memes/dank/me-i-miss-you-juice-fa/443119)

**[ Popsicle ]**

> [(attachment)](https://9gag.com/gag/ae58dG5)

**[ Taco ]**

> [(attachment)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/656610820653629927/)

**[ Popsicle ]**

> [(attachment)](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1440671-kermit-the-frog)

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────


	12. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #7 ✦─•۩

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 (𝙍𝙀𝙅𝙀𝘾𝙏𝙀𝘿) **𝙁𝙀𝙀𝙇𝙄𝙉𝙂𝙎 𝙏𝙊𝙒𝘼𝙍𝘿 𝘼 𝙁𝘼𝙈𝙄𝙇𝙔 𝙈𝙀𝙈𝘽𝙀𝙍** (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘴𝘰𝘯) ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｔｈｅｙ＇ｒｅ  
  
♡  
  
ｒｅｊｅｃｔｅｄ

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

He started noticing this weird feeling he gets every time he thinks about you― well, every time he thinks about _being_ with you. One day while he and you are having a video call, he tells you all about these recent "changes" that has happened to him in the hope to get _your perspective_ on it. You, however, don't say anything, just blink in surprise and tell Wakatoshi he's just homesick from being away for so long. After a few moments, you stiffly end the video call with a stern:

"Talk to you soon, _son_ ". The entire pop up screen automatically exes out to reveal the previous app Wakatoshi was on before he called you. He silently hangs his head down, letting the thick tears stream down his cheeks and onto the tablet displaying the google web search where he typed all of his previously mentioned symptoms. And only one result appeared.

Love.

**Tendou Satori**

It was a complete mistake on his end; Satori never meant to actually reveal his feelings to you, but it was the weekend, the time he usually spends visiting home, and late at night. He meant to grab the jug of apple cider but accidentally poured himself a cup of liquor from a jug one of your buddies left in your fridge two nights ago after a hang out session, the label missing. You found him laughing loudly to himself at the dining table where he started stacking random cups, his shirt, for some reason, tied around his neck to represent a cape. 

After he gave a slurred explanation of what happened, sometimes interrupting himself to giggles, you profusely apologized and tried steadying him against your (left/right) side to bring him upstairs. That's when he made the biggest mistake of his life. Face flushed red, Satori wrapped both of his arms around your shoulders and happily chimed, "I love youuu~" before kissing your cheek. His body then slumped against yours, the alcohol finally knocking him out cold.

The next morning, Satori woke up around ten a.m. but spent two hours hiding under his blanket. It was partly because he wanted to avoid having the sun worsen his pounding headache, but most of all, he didn't want his string of whimpers to be heard. His confession wasn't too explicit, yet the way your face drastically changed from worry to disgust was enough to tell him you understood what he meant by his "I love you"...and you didn't like it one bit.

** Goshiki Tsutomu **

Every time after a match, whether or not Shiratorizawa won, you will affectionately pet Tsutomu's head. And he always loves it. Your hand that is much bigger than his emits such warmth for him; it makes him feel so loved and cared for. But most of all, he loves that it's him receiving your attention. Though he tries his best to not show his overenthusiasm as to make sure you don't catch onto his real feelings toward you.

Except you have caught on since he isn't the best at keeping secrets, plus you're not an idiot. His immense blushing and shyness whenever you visited him were major clues, not to mention the way he'd stutter every time he says "I love you", which you initially thought was platonic until you put two-and-two together. Not as if you _entirely_ minded. Sure it was concerning your son feels that way toward you, but Tsutomu never did anything to warrant you full-on disowning him. If anything, you were just very optimistic about this being nothing more than a phase that he'll grow out of soon.

Only Tsutomu doesn't stop. He loves being the center of your attention too much, becoming a bit desperate to continue receiving it. _This_ is when you decided it'd be best to put some distance between you two, at least until Tsutomu's feelings settle down a bit...meaning you stopped attending his school's matches. 

It, undoubtedly, saddens him. He became so used to having you there, he still whips his head toward the audience from the expecting seeing your looking back at him with a proud look on your face. But you are no longer there. You left him, abandoned him, rejected his feelings, making him no longer feel warm.

** Bokuto Koutarou **

It scares the whole team how quiet yet _very_ into practice Koutarou is. Keiji already tried thinking of what could possibly be the reason since this is nothing like his usual emo mode everyone was unfortunately accustomed to. However, even when directly asked, Koutarou gave his worried team an empty smile and said he just felt tired. What total lies. 

In reality, you told him yesterday that you found a new partner, a kind young man who has been interning at your office for the past two years. But what really broke his heart was how happy you looked as you shared the news, smiling like there's no tomorrow. How could _he_ tell you that he felt _unhappy_? He only forced a smile and headed to his room where he slumped against the door before falling down into a curled ball to silently cry.

Not like he should be surprised by all of this, anyway; he always knew this day would come sooner or later...but he hates it too much to just accept it. He honestly believed volleyball would distract him since there's an upcoming match, but every time Koutarou went to hit the ball, he imagined the face of the guy who took you away from him which increased the amount of force he put into his spike. 

He hates it so fucking much...He wishes he could've been with you, wishes you could've accepted his feelings...wishes he wasn't your son.

** Akaashi Keiji **

He should have been more careful. If so, all of this could have been avoided and he would still be by your side.

These feelings he developed for you were wrong, but no matter how much he told himself it's unethical and tried ignoring them, they would never go away. So Keiji decided to vent these desires ― every erotic dream and fantasy envisioning you holding him in your arms or passionately kissing him ― in a personal journal that he kept hidden in his computer desk's top drawer. It came to the point Keiji began crying whenever he entered another passage because he knows it's disgusting, absolutely _wrong_ of him for ever letting himself fall for you.

But what ultimately tore him down was when one of Fukurodani's counselors in the health center called him down during one of his classes. There, the counselor jumped right into saying weird phrases Keiji didn't understand at first like "his unnatural feelings weren't his fault", "something must have happened to him to make him feel the way he does", and "there are ways to overcome them". Putting everything together, he finally realized the situation. 

He left his journal out this morning ― not just leaving it out, no, he left the journal _wide open_ on the page he sporadically wrote his recent erotic dream involving you violating him after his team won a match on as a "prize". And you read it. You read his deepest, darkest secret, possibly even everything else he has ever written.

The next day, he was sent to live with his mother from now on.

**Konoha Akinori**

It was always implied you didn't return his feelings; I mean, what father would? There _were_ rare occasions where Akinori tried to make a move (if his nerves didn't make him hesitate), but they weren't anything bold like kissing you on the lips. Either way, though, you only ever acted like a normal father around him. The most affection you give him is head pats and a hug if he was sad or you were proud of something he did, but nothing else. 

So while he silently suffered because of these feelings he developed, you obliviously heightened his pain by saying things like "I can't wait for the day you bring a girl home" or "I'm thinking of getting back in the dating game". God, you really had no idea how much he hated imagining either himself or you being with someone else. Hated ever having these feelings in the first place. Hated that you didn't have to say anything to let Akinori know that his feelings are, and always will be, one-sided.

All he wants is to continue being with you, hugging you, receiving your love despite it not being the same love he feels for you...just _please_ don't leave him.

** Kita Shinsuke **   
_(Continuation of FS #2)_

His eyelids snap wide open as his face is forcibly turned to the side from a harsh, calloused force that struck his (left/right cheek). Ever so slowly, practically scared, does he turn his head straight again to meet your eyes that bulge in pure rage under your furrowed eyebrows. Them, and your entire face, scream absolute disgust from his actions as he just stares back in shock, his right hand shakily cupping his cheek he feels is already developing a dark bruise

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" you yell before shoving him away from you. Shinsuke...well, he simply cannot get over his shock. He's never seen this side of you before, nevertheless having it be directed towards _him_ , of all people. You were always incredibly kind, soft, and definitely never raised your hand to someone no matter how much they irritated you. And sure, kissing you may have gone too far...but you actually _slapped_ him. Your son.

But honestly, he doesn't know what hurts more; the slap or the fact this is a clear sign you don't reciprocate his feelings ― you found his feelings absolutely disgusting ― you find _him_ disgusting. Nothing was gained from this. He officially ruined you two's relationship, possibly never to be mended ever again.

What has he done...?

** Suna Rintarou **

He still never bothered acting on his feelings. Whether it'd end up with them reciprocated or not, he wasn't going to act on them as a dangerous gamble; besides, he knew he didn't need to dwell on it too long...especially now. 

Two days ago, you called Rintarou downstairs to introduce him to someone he has been secretly hoping he would never face: your new boyfriend. You never even introduced the idea of entering a new relationship yet there you were, your arm securely wrapped around another guy's waist who shyly, but happily, blushes at the gesture as he shyly introduces himself to Rintarou. The said male lazily plays along, pretending to be the aloof, teenage son who couldn't care less about the person you're dating. But it's just a farse.

All hroughout the afternoon you three spent getting to know each other, his hands clench tighter and tighter around his knees his nails almost (somehow) scrape through his pants the more he watches you bond with someone who _isn't_ him. Which is exactly why people shouldn't act on their feelings, otherwise, all they'll do is get hurt. Saddened. Rejected. 

Rintarou just happens to know from the beginning that he never had the chance and he knew that...but a stupid part of him still hoped he did.

**Miya Twins**  
 _(More of you just being oblivious. It's less angsty since I ran out of ideas_ 🙁 _)_

You just weren't sure what to make of the situation; on one hand, you have Osamu who hasn't been acting too differently other than choosing to hang onto your shirt while you are out running errands or just doing the dishes; on another, you have Atsumu who would randomly lie his head on your shoulder as you're watching T.V. or reading a book and would also hug you a lot more. You don't think _too_ much of it, though, since they used to act like this a lot when they were younger, but you do wonder why all of a sudden they are re adopting these actions.

In any case, you don't overthink it too much...and that annoys the twins. They each try forcing the other to make a bigger move but just end up fighting, which you always have to defuse. Actually, on the topic, you realize they also have been fighting a lot more than usual. About what, exactly? They refused to say, 'Samu becoming more silent with his cheeks turning pink while 'Tsumu becomes loud and have his whole face turn bright red.

To be honest, you feel as if you're better off not knowing since you sense even more trouble is awaiting if you were to get too involved ― that's the peaceful scenario you wanted, at least. Their fighting was also part of their plan of getting you to pay them more attention, which obviously failed, but not meaning they are even _close_ to giving up.

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

_**Big thanks to**_ @ _thiccy_niccy_ _ **on Wattpad for this sad asf request**_ 🙃


	13. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #8 ✦─•۩

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 **𝙍𝙊𝙈𝘼𝙉𝙏𝙄𝘾 𝙁𝙀𝙀𝙇𝙄𝙉𝙂𝙎 𝙏𝙊𝙒𝘼𝙍𝘿 𝘼 𝙁𝘼𝙈𝙄𝙇𝙔 𝙈𝙀𝙈𝘽𝙀𝙍** (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘴𝘰𝘯) **_&_ 𝙐𝙉𝘿𝙀𝙍𝘼𝙍𝙂𝙀 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙍𝘼𝘾𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 𝙍𝙊𝙈𝘼𝙉𝙏𝙄𝘾𝙄𝙎𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝘼𝙉 𝙊𝙇𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙈𝘼𝙇𝙀** ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｔｈｅｉｒ  
  
♡  
  
ｆｒｉｅｎｄ  
  
♡  
  
ｌｉｋｅｓ  
  
♡  
  
ｙｏｕ (ｐ．２)

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

** Ushijima Wakatoshi **

You have been on a short vacation from work so you have more free time to spend at home, meaning more time to hang out with your son during the weekends. Strangely (for you), Satori has been inviting himself over a lot, even if Wakatoshi has yet to arrive. Why? What else? His crush has only grown since he first realized them, and seeing you a lot more has not helped the case. Neither your or Wakatoshi has picked up on it, too.

His joking behavior still perfectly conceals his true feelings, though when he's left in a room alone with you or if your shoulders accidentally brush, he'll blush a small bit but not so red that you'd notice. Of course, it hurts having to hide his feelings, but there's nothing else he can do about them. I mean, you're his best friend's father, what else can he expect? It's fine, though.

He's gotten this far hiding them, so there's no point in stopping now.

** Semi Eita **

Eita noticed his Junior has gotten better at _not_ staring at you as much as before, but he still steals frequent glances. Honestly speaking, Eita is more surprised that Tsutomu's crush lasted this long, but it may have to do with the fact that last time you actually spoke to Tsutomu and complimented him on his playing. The shy boy blushed really hard that day, really hammering it in for everyone that he still likes you (queue Satori's teasing).

Somehow you have yet to connect the dots, but I guess it saves Tsutomu the embarrassment for seeing the father of his respected Senpai as attractive in the first place. Eita is also a bit grateful for your blissful ignorance since he knows if you found out, you'd actually join Satori with the teasing, which would definitely complicate the situation. Yes, it'd make him jealous, but he genuinely doesn't want to put the poor kid under that much torture.

Both parties just hope the feelings will go away soon.

** Tendou Satori **

Wakatoshi is still as obvious as ever.

One evening after practice, he asked Satori how you are doing to which Satori answered in his usual manner, but inwardly screamed like maybe he was the monster. I mean, does this guy even know what "shame" is? Wakatoshi isn't even sure himself, either. He realized what his feelings actually were after doing some research, and knew he couldn't nurture them (they weren't plants, after all―) but he loved this happy feeling whenever he thinks about you too much to give it up.

He's practically a lost cause at this point. Even some of the other volleyball members noticed there is something different about their captain but refrains from making any comments. Well, at least Wakatoshi hasn't done anything weird while thinking about you.........................right?

** Bokuto Koutarou **

Keiji is the least worrisome, thank god. He's gotten control over his feelings toward you as well as stopped asking Koutarou questions about you since he completely grasps the understanding that he can't like you forever, and that it'd be better to get rid of them now before it's too late. In turn, this makes Koutarou feels a bit more confident about the situation, too, but that's because he thinks this means he won't have to deal with any more love rivals.

I mean, he's still conflicted about his own feelings toward you, but at least he doesn't have to worry about his friend like you, so...win-win?

** Komi Haruki **

Nobody _dared_ tell Haruki after all this time, not to mention Tatsuki seemed to have moved on. _Seemed_. Notice the italics? In reality, he still likes you a lot and has actually grown to like you more since you attended their latest match. He even stared at you for about three minutes straight before Keiji called his name while wearing an expression that clearly screams, "it's time to stOp."

He often mentally apologises to Haruki, not so much because he feels bad for liking his teammate's father, but because he doesn't want these feelings to go away.

** Akaashi Keiji **

Your flirting had too much of an effect; when practice ended, Koutarou clung to Keiji's legs and wailing about how awkward he made things by liking you (he finally realized his feelings, by the way). Naturally, Keiji was beyond pissed, partly because Koutarou was in a depressed mood _alllll_ day, mostly because Koutarou's crush has only grown thanks to you and your unfiltered flirting. Now, things are more awkward (and annoying) than they were before, and Keiji has no idea what to do.

The best he _can_ do is make Koutarou calm down by telling him you'd be at Fukurodani's next game, cheering him on, which unsurprisingly cheered owl boi up as if he wasn't just groveling at his best friend's feet for forgiveness. Really, all there is left to do is teach you a lesson for making moves on his captain.

Maybe that's suggestive, maybe it's not.......yeah, it's suggestive.

** Kuroo Tetsurou **

Kenma's crush surprisingly subsided a huge amount in a short amount of time. Now, it's just whenever he visits and sees you does he becomes flustered with embarrassment for developing a crush on you in the first place, plus that memory of you being half-naked never left his brain's code and often reloads previous save data from when he did have those feelings. But what's important is Tetsurou seemed to have thought the situation has been settled, so he doesn't say anything.

He's too busy celebrating at the thought nobody else on these streets finna steal his daddy.

** Inuoka Sou **

Shoyou's team are m e r c i l e s s with their teasing, specifically two certain 2nd years and one certain 1st year, at this point just doing it to see if Shoyou can beat his own record at how fast he short-circuits after hearing your name. But like, he honestly didn't even know why he felt so attracted to you in the first place. The moment his eyes are on you, his heart goes _bwaam_ as his nerves just go _pwoo._ It's also more embarrassing that you're related to someone he's very friendly with.

Luckily he doesn't have to see you a lot, but he fears the next time you two do meet since he doesn't know what weird thing he might say and/or do thanks to his devilish teammates who just wants to see the world burn. And it isn't as if he's alone, either, since Mori and Kenma were put on Tetsurou-duty where they need to make sure he doesn't say anything to Sou who still remains blissfully ignorant about his friend's crush.

** Yaku Morisuke **

Mori is about to kill this man.

God knows how many times it's happened, but almost every day Lev will mention you one way or another that makes Mori want to kick him until his legs break off...but of course he can't, or else you'll lecture him (again) about how he shouldn't harass his teammates. This means all he can do is tell the annoying leg to shut up while everyone else learned it's best to not get involved.

This doesn't mean Tetsurou can't enjoy laughing his ass off each time it happens while Kenma ignores it completely. Save this poor pudding (and I guess Lev, too).

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────


	14. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #9 ✦─•۩

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｙｏｕ  
  
♡  
  
ｒｅｆｅｒｅｎｃｅ  
  
♡  
  
ａ  
  
♡  
  
ｍｅｍｅ

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

** Ennoshita Chikara **

You and Chikara are shopping around the grocery store. You two mostly head down random aisles and grab whatever catches your eye, but so far it's been nothing but candy and other unhealthy snacks. "This stuff isn't good for you, you know," Chikara says as he looks over the number of chips you're throwing in the cart. "Not to mention you already don't eat any fruits and vegetables." You boredly look at the younger male.

"Okay, boomer." Then you proceed adding another bag of chips.

"...you're literally almost 50―"

** Kuroo Tetsurou **

Tetsurou walked downstairs, craving some chips, but was met with great confusion as to why you're sitting on the living room floor wearing a hoodie, hood up and tightened, and holding a tambourine. "What are you doing?" You look at him before furiously hitting the tambourine.

"Floor gang arough!"

**Kunimi Akira**  
(👁️👅👁️)

Akira was giving you some extra sass today after you asked him to put down his phone while he's at the table. You conjure the most resting of bitch faces when he finally looks up at you. "Bitch catch me outside, how bout at?!"

"...if you ever say that again, I will."

** Hanamaki Takahiro **

You visited Aoba Johsai during morning practice after realizing Takahiro left his school bag at home. The moment you enter the gym, however, you catch Hajime spiking a volleyball to Tooru's head, immediately knocking him down. "Oohh! He needs some milk!" you loudly exclaim. Takahiro and Issei laugh their asses off while the rest either look confused or deadpan.

Shouldn't it be the _father_ having a bad influence on the son―

** Mastukawa Issei **

You two were walking outside late at night when you started raising each leg super high each time you walk forward. Issei immediately pulls up his phone's camera. "Dad, stop. Stop, Dad, you're going to get in trouble." Immediately afterward he records you being surrounded by a bunch of policemen.

** Tanaka Ryuunosuke **

You're in the pantry trying to reach a bag of something but you end up knocking the whole rack down. You turn to Ryuu who was watching you with a wide grin. "Hurricane Katrina?! More like Hurricane Tortilla!" He chokes on his spit, laughing like a goddamn hyena.

** Semi Eita **

Lately the weather has been acting a bit crazy and it worried Eita a bit. He already spent the last five minutes staring out the window where he sees a sky full of dark clouds. "That doesn't look good." He mutters under his breath before looking up at you. "Didn't you say we were getting a thunderstorm tonight?" You scoff.

"Wouldn't you like to know, weather boy?"

"...wha― you're literally a weatherman"

**Ojiro Aran**

Aran is doing his kitchen but messes up one of his notes. He rips the page out and balls it up then tries shooting it into his small trash can across his room. He misses and accidentally hits you on the shoulder as you pass by. "Oh, sorry―"

"Whoever through that paper," you turn around, "you're mom's a h o e !"

"..."

"..."

"But I don't even know my mom―"

** Shirabu Kenjirou **

It was around 7 a.m. when Kenjirou comes downstairs and asks if you can just drive him to school today since he doesn't feel like taking the train. Immediately you look at him, blink while shaking your head, and return staring at him with a shocked look. "Are you having a spasm?"

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────


	15. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #10 ✦─•۩

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 **𝙄𝙈𝘼𝙂𝙀𝙍𝙔 𝙊𝙁 𝘾𝙃𝙄𝙇𝘿 𝙁𝘼𝙑𝙊𝙍𝙄𝙏𝙄𝙎𝙈/𝙉𝙀𝙂𝙇𝙀𝘾𝙏** ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｙｏｕ  
  
♡  
  
ｆａｖｏｒ  
  
♡  
  
ｔｈｅｉｒ  
  
♡  
  
ｓｉｂｌｉｎｇ

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

**Ennoshita Chikara**

His younger sister is your pride and joy. Whether she is happy, sad, angry, or quiet, you make sure to prioritize her needs above all else while Chikara watches from afar and questions why you don't ever show him the same attention -- if he's sad or angry, you leave him be until he gets over whatever ever his problem is alone. It obviously hurts him, and the fact his sister is only younger than him by a year make him question why is it you don't treat them equally.

_"Do you even love me?"_

**Azumane Asahi**

You absolutely love his younger brother. He easily gets along with other people and is the top of his class in every subject, as well as being an absolute prodigy in sports. You constantly praise him with every chance you get, not even caring if Asahi is nearby, who rarely ever compliment. When _he_ tells you about his own accomplishments in his club, you don't hesitate for a second to start comparing his accomplishments to his brother's: "He's in middle school and already won 5 championships", " Your younger brother will become a star one day", and the most common one, "You need to be more like your brother".

_"I just wanted to be validated by you..."_

**Sugawara Koushi**

Koushi secretly hates himself, and it's all thanks to his fraternal twin brother who has always been your attention's main focus; grades, friends, achievements. Sure you asked Koushi about all those things, but he could tell you never really cared. And he wants you to. So desperately he wants to do _anything_ that he can if it means seeing the same love in your eyes be directed toward him as they do when you're speaking to his brother.

_"I don't understand what I've done to have you see me as not important."_

**Oikawa Tooru**

One can definitely say the reason behind Tooru's eccentric behavior was from the lack of attention he needed from you. "Papa, I love you!" he exclaimed time and time again, not just as a little kid, but even now. You only ever looked back at him while wearing a blank stare before immediately changing your tune once you look at Tooru's brother. You loved your youngest son, adored him, _favored_ him, something you had no problem expressing in the same way you have no problem telling Tooru to be quiet when he tries getting your attention. But Tooru still wants that attention he never received because he _loves you_.

_"Even if you don't mean it, I want to see you smile at me for once."_

**Matsukawa Issei**

You adopted a young girl when Issei first entered middle school, which was the start of Issei's nightmare. He used to be spoiled by your constant attention and praise no matter what it is he did or said that all just vanished once you got a new kid. Since then, you diverted all all your love to his sister not even in the blink of an eye, no matter what _she_ did or said. Issei is still stuck on trying to have you at least acknowledge his existence...but he hopelessly fails every time. How the hell could you even divert your love so easily?

_"Am I just that replaceable...?"_

**Hanamaki Takahiro**

Nobody ever knew Takahiro has an older brother. This is because he loathes talking about him. Takahiro may seem laid back and someone who just goes with the flow of things, but the moment he so much hears the mention of his older brother, he will curse said male's name before ranting on about how he is just another try-hard who doesn't really have anything going for him. Takahiro hates him. He's your favorite, your eyes ever on him despite Takahiro trying so hard to make you proud of him. But you don't care. You tenderly pat your eldest son's head while he stares at Takahiro through his peripheral vision...and smirks at him.

_"I'm nothing more than a disappointment to you."_

**Miya Atsumu**   
_(Thought it'd be interesting to split them up this time)_

Parents say they don't have favorites to spare themselves the guilt of making their other child, or children, feel bad about themselves. And Osamu is obviously that favorite. You always greet him/bid him goodbye first while ruffling his hair but send Atsumu a casual grin with no other action or statement. It bothers Atsumu to no end, questions clinging to his heart like a leech; why do you even treat them differently? Is it because you and Osamu are so similar or does your favoritism come from something deeper?

_"I want to know what I can do to make you love me."_

**Kita Shinsuke**

Shinsuke's personal Hell would be having his fraternal twin brother be on his volleyball team. Unfortunately, that is Hell he's currently living. His brother overall isn't a terrible person, and he's a competent volleyball player, it is the inadvertent bragging about everything you do specifically for him that pisses Shinsuke off to no end. "Oh, dad made me the most delicious lunch. It was my favorite dish too!" His brother doesn't even know how much special treatment he receives from you while Shinsuke can only pick up the scraps left behind (the only reason he and his brother are on the same volleyball team isn't because they both share a passion for the sport, but because it was Shinsuke's brother who mentioned it You permitted it as Shinsuke had to sneak his presence in.)

_"I don't even exist in your world."_

**Miya Osamu**

Osamu has literally dreamed of being in your arms possibly a hundred times to the point his dreams have became quite sexual. At first, he felt disgusted with himself for having such dreams, and for finding pleasure in them, until he realized it was because he's seen you actually hold _Atsumu_ comfortably in your arms, sometimes kissing the top of his head or his cheek while caressing his inner thigh. It left Osamu incredibly jealous since despite showing him that you love him...you clearly love Astumu more in a whole other way. Sure, it could have meant that Osamu needed to try harder to earn the same affection, except when he did try, you gave him a confused stare before literally pushing him away.

_"My dreams tease me by showing my love being returned by you...but reality says differently."_

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

_**I wrote this scenario in a notebook since we had a blackout at the time then typed it out on my phone.** _

**_I wasn't sure if any of the characters (excluding the Miya twins) have canon siblings, but I didn't want to google each one of them to check, so I just made them up_ (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)**


	16. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #11 ✦─•۩

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 **𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙀𝙎𝙏** (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘴𝘰𝘯) _**&**_ **𝙂𝙍𝘼𝙋𝙃𝙄𝘾 𝙎𝙀𝙓𝙐𝘼𝙇 𝙎𝘾𝙀𝙉𝙀𝙎, 𝙎𝙊𝙈𝙀 𝙄𝙉𝙑𝙊𝙇𝙑𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙈𝙄𝙉𝙊𝙍𝙎** ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｔｈｅｙ＇ｒｅ  
  
♡  
  
ｙｏｕｒ  
  
♡  
  
ｃｏｃｋｗａｒｍｅｒ

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

**Ennoshita Chikara**

His upper-half lies over his now sprawled books and notebooks he was previously using to study, his face covered in a dark red as his tongue lazily rests on his lower lip. "Do you feel warmer, Chika-chan?" Your chest leans against the younger's back (covered by his hoodie) after you already began sensually tracing your fingers across both of his sweaty thighs. At this point, Chikara has forgotten all about the work he was previously doing before you walked in on him shivering from the winter air leaking inside, and now can only focus on your girthy member pushed all the way into him but is not moving a millimeter.

"Ah haaahh..." He lowly moans at your skillful fingers making him try to close his thighs, head lifting up to show off his contorting expression of pleasure mixed with desperation for more than just feeling your entire length _sitting_ in him. "P-Papa..." It just lies there, perfectly connected to his body, but Chikara still moans in sheer bliss. The length emits its own heat to his already hot innards that you're using to warm yourself up that strangely makes him feel more comfortable than before, though he hopes you do plan on doing more than teasing him.

**Kinoshita Hisashi**

You softly kiss the top of Hisashi's head, Hisashi hugging the life out of your neck he buries his steaming face against, your arms comfortably resting around his slim waist you can feel vibrating. "Are you okay, Baby?" you ask in a soft voice -- no teasing or berating comments -- only genuine concern lacing your words, especially when you feel something wet on your skin. You peek down at what you are able to see from his expression...oh, my.

"I-I'm fine― ahh!" Hisashi suddenly squeaks, feeling your cock grow another inch inside him. "Ah-aahahah...D-don't do th-that..." he tries burying his face more into your neck to hide his burning ears, except his own developing erection shows that he is enjoying his current position atop his father's lap and is happy he had the courage to ask if he could sit on your dick just to enjoy the intimacy, ignoring embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," you nervously smile down at Hisashi whose burning face, glossy eyes, and low whimpers was what caused you to grow that extra inch. _I'll wait a little longer before ravishing him._

**Narita Kazuhito**

Every time he feels his eyelids start closing, they snap back open when he feels your member's tip lazily brush against his most sensitive spot inside him. Kazuhito tries to not pay the minor pleasure attention (but he damn well knows nothing is more pleasurable _than_ having you enter his body) but closing his eyes and relaxing his muscles beneath your larger that, unlike him, has been sleeping soundly for 29 minutes, somehow makes him feel more pleasure than if he were to tightly clench around you. _H-how can he even be sleeping..._? Kazuhito mentally whines, immediately whipping his head back against his pillow once he felt your body shift over him, unconsciously pushing your member right onto his gland. Now there is no escaping the unintended pleasure you are giving him; your dick Kazuhito already found ecstasy-filling is only added that you are literally lying on him, softly breathing against his flushed neck, both of you bare naked as this has become a reoccurring sleep regime you two took up...minus you entering him right before going to sleep. _Ughh...!_ He tiredly looks up at the ceiling. Maybe he should forcibly ride you so at least he'd receive _good_ pleasure, and to enact some sort of revenge for making him suffer like this.

** Kyoutani Kentarou **

"Y-you bastard― fuuuuck!" Kentarou's curses quickly get cut off by his own curse of pleasure after you literally forced his head onto the pillow, his hips in the air, and shoved your member all the way into him. No preparation or warning; you pinned his upper half down to skillfully pull off his pants and underwear before he had time to fight back. "Haaah...f-fuck..." Kentarou fights the urge to close his eyelids as he already feels his own erection appear and face becoming heated in pleasure. Meanwhile, you grin at the satisfying "clap" sound when your pelvis successfully slams against your hot-tempered son's bottom he raises and pushes more against you. Kentarou realizes what he's done and buries his burning face into the pillow, eventually biting it to avoid releasing his whines for you to actually _move_ in him. "Hnng..." They still manage to slip out.

"Oh, so Bitch wants Master to fuck him?" you loudly say to guarantee Kentarou will hear, which he does and finally runs out of fuel to conceal his true feelings. Yes -- oh god, yes, he wants you to destroy him. "Bitch must be in a bad heat, then." You sloppily lick your lips. "Too fucking bad. Master needs to _warm up_ first before any Bitch can get rawed 'til he _sheds_!"

** Kunimi Akira **

You put the usually lazy boy to work. Blushing in embarrassment he's never felt before, or that he was too lazy to express in the past, Akira's body shivered in a mix of fear and anticipation as he slowly begins sinking his hips down onto your fully erected member. "Aaahhh...hah!" Moans immediately leave his lips, not even giving himself time to analyze the situation. Well, there is nothing to analyze. Your hands comfortably rest over his hips Akira unconsciously shifts to get himself in a comfortable position as he literally feels his virginity disappear.

"Just stay like that," you casually say near his blushing cheek which only darkens when he feels your length twitch. He shyly wraps his arms around your middle. "Hmm, you feel so good, Akira~" Akira doesn't even bother coming up with a retort. He just wants to try and just enjoy the feeling of your cock ripping his walls apart while basking in your embrace. "Akira," you moan again, this time your lips brushing past his ear.

"Aahh!" he yelps in return. Despite doing nothing but sitting there, tonight may possibly be the best time he's ever had. Then again, it does require less work than if you were to actually fuck him so bad he'd need a really good excuse as to not participate in volleyball practice...but he would be killing two birds with one stone with having you fuck him and him being able to skip out on practice. Hmm, well now he knows what you two will be doing tomorrow night.

**Kindaichi Yuutarou**  
 _(Strangely wholesome_ 💖 _but also pretty short)_

You two's limbs tightly wrap around each other as you lie atop your bed's set-up, both of your lower-halfs naked, your arms hugging his waist and shoulder while his hug the life out of your neck. There is a slight draft filling the rather small apartment but your cuddling position plus entire length resting inside Yuutarou provides the entire bedroom enough heat to make you guys meet an equally comforting sleep, Yuutarou oddly finding your member comfortable. Your natural musk brushing past his nostrils relax every one of his tense muscles and your perfect balance of thick and long penis giving him more than enough intimacy with you that he can never get enough of, and that brings a soft smile and flush to his face as he is already deep in his slumber. Thanks to this, he gets to wake up the next morning in your arms, but also you inside _him_. There is nothing else he could wish for.

** Himekawa Aoi **

"P-please, Da...D-Daddyyy!" Aoi breathes in a whine/whimper as he looks up at your grinning face with teary eyes and an incredibly red complexion. Unbearable embarrassment shames him until his entire body flushes, his tears filling his vision streaming down his cheeks one-by-one. Your long, throbbing length sitting comfortably inside his much smaller body is a whole other torture Aoi never knew existed. He feels every twitch as well as his own self clenching around it, which furthers his red blush and tears. He eventually grasps your shoulders before tiredly leaning his flushed and wet face against your neck, whimpers growing louder from what he is about to say. "I-I...I-I-I want y-you to move! M-move inside me, D-Daddy! I-I can't h-handle iiiiit!" Your length never stopped twitching inside of him, either, joining forces with Aoi's growing desperation that makes him unconsciously start grinding your hips together so he can finally have you properly fuck him after having been engulfing you for five 10 minutes already.

"Aww, my Aoi-chan." One of your hands tightly holds Aoi's wait while the other violently cups around his jaw, forcing him to look back at your devilish grin, your eyes happily watching him wither in discomfort as his crying doesn't cease. "You'll just have to hold out for a little while longer~"

** Koganegawa Kanji **

Kanji's arms and legs cling tightly around your figure like a koala bear, refusing to loosen for a second. "You feel so good," you whisper right into his steaming ear. "So warm and tight; my own little cock blanket." Kanji loudly whines near your own ear from your dirty words. But he doesn't deny the joy he feels from being full of your dick. There's not a millimeter of space left yet he barely was even able to engulf more than the first half of your erection, but that was to be expected considering you're more of a giant than he is.

"Hmmmnmgg..." he moans, somehow, even louder than before. You swear if you lived in an apartment complex, all of your neighbors would hear his strangled cries. "Mooooove..." You just silently comb your long fingers through his hair until you grasp a good amount to force his head back so he'd meet your dominating stare. Of course, Kanji's moans heighten from the violent tug and having his lewd expression -- pure red face, dilated pupils, and wide-open mouth with his tongue hanging out -- there for you to gawk at. "D-Daddyyyy..."

"Who said cockwarmers have any right to speak?" you say, both of your hands flying back to his hips. "Maybe a few more inches will shut that whore mouth of yours." Before he could cry in protest, Kanji threw his head back again after he realized you forcibly stuffed the rest of your member inside him.

** Hoshiumi Kōrai **

You don't bother hiding your snickers from the intense face Kōrai is making, similar to that of a constipated old man, as he tries to not wiggle his hips in discomfort on your lap. "Are you okay, Baby-Boy?" He literally kicked your bedroom door open demanding you pay attention to him, but when you brushed him off to finish your documents, he bet that if he could sit on your cock _without_ moving (a.k.a. without ending up actually riding you) for at least five minutes then you will give him all the attention he wants for the rest of the day. Unfortunately for him, however, Kōrai has proven many times that he is incapable of staying still, especially when he has your length so deep inside his small body with your balls hitting his bottom.

"Ohhf c-course...I ahm..." he huffs out, daring to look up at you in the eye even though his pale complexion is hidden under a dark blush and his pupils took the shape of hearts. You can tell he wants to ride you _badly..._ and it's only been a minute. "Thisth...isss too...ahh..easy..." Kōrai's speech has already completely devolved to a slurred lisp, but he is determined to win this time, even if he can somehow feel the blood rushing through your member whose tip is very close to hitting his sensitive gland Kōrai _could_ easily push together if he adjusted just a little...and that's exactly what he did. "W-wait!" His eyelids snap wide open. "Th-that...hah...doesn't count! I-I...Iahh was just―"

"Sorry, Baby-Boy." You chuckle at the other's embarrassed expression, whether from losing or getting your tip to hit his gland, you're not sure. "But don't worry," you run your fingers through his disheveled hair while taking on a sadistic look, "after seeing you squirm like that, I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back."

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

**_Thanks to ANONYMOUS for requesting this hot asf scenario_ Ψ(☆ｗ☆)Ψ !!!**


	17. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #12 ✦─•۩

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｔｈｅｙ＇ｒｅ  
  
♡  
  
 _ｙｏｕｒ_  
  
♡  
  
ｄａｄ

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

**Aone Takanobu**

You two's relationship is surprisingly healthy, considering he doesn't talk a lot. It mostly leaves him doing a lot of gesturing with his hands or giving you a certain look and you reading said actions before doing whatever it is he's asking of you. I mean, you do sometimes wish he'd actually use his words, but having things be this way between you is a lot better than not having a relationship with him at all. Besides, this saves you from annoying lectures you've seen your friends' parents give (though that might say more about who you're hanging around). Other than that, though, you couldn't ask for a better life since your father is still a great person who puts you before anything else. He is always there to listen to when you're upset or quietly rub your back as you cry out your frustrations; either or, he is always there for whatever you need. He still looks out for you. You're his pride and joy, after all, someone he would literally kill for if it meant seeing you smile. Even if the person you're mad at is him -- which actually rarely happens because he always feels his heart split in two whenever you ignore him -- he initiates every go-to he that he learned over years will instantly make you feel better.

_"I'm home," you quietly call out, not really caring whether or not you receive an answer before you start taking off your shoes. You don't even bother to look up when Takanobu appears nearby to check up on you. He can already tell there is something wrong, so he pats you on the head to gain your attention then swiftly turns around to head back inside the kitchen. Not nothing to put up a fight, you follow him into the kitchen where he already has your second weakness set-up: snacks. "Nothing gets by you," you lightly chuckle and pick up the (fav. flavor) chips. Takanobu grunts and nods in your direction, making you sigh. "I-I...g-got rejected...b-by my crush." Tears immediately stream down your cheeks. "I-I loved him for a year, b-but...apparently I-I didn't love him enough to know he's d-dating someone else..." That's all you're able to say without completely sobbing in front of your father who initially stood frozen once hearing the words "crush" and "rejected", but now takes a large step forward to wrap his arms around you for your number one weakness... **Dad Hugs**_ **™** _. Whimpering, you don't hesitate to hug back tightly with the bag of chips crunching from your hand clenching the more you recount today's humiliation. Takanobu, meanwhile, lets you cry everything out as he gently rubs your back._

_"I'll always be here for you."_

**Ukai Keishin**  
 _(I just realized I could've been using Young!Keishin this whole time...unless y'all want_ Gran _daddy!Reader_ 😂 _)_

Both Ukai males, Keishin and Ikkei, are secret suckers for you. The only reason they try restraining themselves from constantly cooing over you was that they want you to become a strong, independent man. Ikkei, especially, tried toughing you up similar to how he raised Keishin but _my god_ does he actually feel his joints lock up when you would use 🥺 on him that made his old heart almost stop...not like he wouldn't be happy going out that way, though. This didn't mean he stopped intensely training you, but boy did it make _Keishin_ become one of those dads who bring you up during every conversation if you weren't around. Like, you think those comically long plastic wallet picture holders only existed in T.V.? The only reason you might think that is because Keishin bought out the whole stock; one for his main wallet, one for the wallet he used just to keep more pictures of you on-hand, one for each updated photo of you in case you ever go missing (which won't happen because Keishin's **Daddy Senses™** tingle faster than you can stream "stranger danger"). Why doesn't he show you this side of him, you ask? Part of it is so you don't think you'll get everything handed to you, most of it boiled down to how his reactions are literally delayed every time he gets taken aback by your cuteness.

_"Papa!"_ _Everyone stopped what they were doing to look over at the gym's entrance where an_ incredibly _adorable boy stood, wearing an elementary school uniform with a yellow school bag strapped across his chest and his arms raised high in excitement. You hear that? That was the sound of an entire volleyball team collectively swearing allegiance to protecc a child they don't even know. Unofficially labeled parents themselves, Koushi and Daichi decided to step forward to meet your gaze. Bad idea for they almost fainted._

_"Well, hello there." Koushi smiled. "How may we help you?"_

_"Grandpapa dropped me off!" You smiled even bigger. "Said he was too busy to watch me so now I'm here for Papa!"_

_"And who is your 'Papa'?" Daichi asked, really struggling to not squish your cheeks._

_"Tall, cool, blonde!" Everyone turned their heads toward Kei who deadpanned but mentally pictured himself holding your hand and squishing your cheeks. Suddenly life was worth living. "Papa!" Unfortunately, his fantasy bubble popped. Your_ actual _father appeared walking with Ittetsu seeming very into their conversation. You didn't hesitate to latch onto him. "I missed you!"_

_"C-coach, he's your son?!" Shoyou bounced behind the two cute-stricken third-years who felt their souls lose twenty-years or life from your little "I miss you", sharing everyone else's hope that you might visit again. Keishin only sighs and picks you up. Ittetsu suddenly snaps his fingers._

_"Now I get it." Keishin may or may not have gotten caught up ranting to the teacher about how you were eating cereal this morning but kept getting some stuck to your face, and that's why both adults arrived late. Now that Ittetsu sees you, he can't even fault Keishin. I mean, the way you tilted your head at him but then smiled? He will marry Keishin so he can legally become your second father._

_"Coach, do you think he can set for me_ ―"

**Ohira Reon**

Life was not easy for you two, at first. Your mother and father had you when they were fresh out of high school, and almost immediately after, your mother abandoned both of you. Reon considered giving you up for adoption until he held you in his arms and looked down in your eyes. He swore to be there for you, no matter how hard it would be. But boy, was it hard. He took up three jobs and often struggled to pay rent on time, forget trying to find a low-cost babysitter who could watch you for long hours since almost every day, all day, Aran ran around working and shopping for necessities he can actually afford. This left a massive imprint on your memory; your father giving you a smile as he tries to not collapse from exhaustion. So, you grew up with a huge appreciation for everything he sacrificed for you and _did_ for you as he could have easily given you up, something he confessed when he was delirious from the lack-of-sleep. But it didn't affect you as much as one might expect, because again, you appreciated the life Reon still provided you and made sure you repay him by studying hard, getting a job, and helping around the house. Things have gotten much better over the years, too, since some of Reon's old friends from high school reached out to help you both when it became so bad that you two almost lost your home; but now, you are living comfortably in a one-floor/bedroom apartment, your father getting a well-paid job and you entering your second year of high school as a high honor student.

_"(name), dinner is ready―" Reon walks inside you and his shared bedroom but finds you asleep on the study desk, textbook open and your notebook filled with abbreviated notes, last-minute corrections, and different-colored sticky notes, probably with small notes themselves. He smiles. You've been studying extra hard for next week's finals despite Reon encouraging that you are already as-good-as passing, though his heart still swells with pride seeing you want to do your best. "I'm proud of you," he whispers while petting your hair. "Even though I couldn't give you much, I'm glad you're a part of my life." Maybe things could have been better if your mother was in the picture, maybe not. All Reon knows is either would be fine as long as he was still able to watch over you._

_"...I love you, Dad."_

** Terushima Yuuji **

Flirting? Women? Never heard of it. After entering his life, Yuuji dedicated _everything_ to caring for you, pretty much a carbon-copy of Keishin but 100000x extra and he doesn't bother hiding it from you. Nope, his mouth and tight snuggles are always open for you whenever you want them...who are we kidding? Even if you don't want them, he will attack you from behind with the biggest **Dad Hug™** he can give, eyes literally becoming hearts when he feels you hug back. But don't get me started on shopping for you; it's always either actually keep you guys alive or buy you the entire stock of (fav. thing/food/etc.), completely disregarding the numerous times you've told him you don't like having a lot of stuff. Not like he actually listens to you. If you speak to him, he's too busy restraining himself from pulling out a camera to record you, because oh my Asahi, you're so perfect in his eyes. How could his commoner genes produce such a k i n g ? You didn't exactly _hate_ the attention he gave you growing up since you always feel shy around other people like they were looking at you with judgemental eyes. In reality, however, people only look at you because of how handsome you are for a sixteen-year-old. Sometimes older women will head straight toward you with blushes coating their cheeks to either set you up with their daughters or try asking you to date _them_ once you graduate high school. Sound the Daddy Alarms, though, as Yuuji quickly hops between you two before your flustered self has the chance to decline. Doesn't matter where he'd come from or where'd he go, if it weren't for Cotton-Eye-Joe, you'd have been married a long-time ago. But not on his watch. You're his special boy who he won't dare let anyone touch.

_"There are you are!" Yuuji chirps before wrapping both his arms around your shoulders. A foreign woman sporting blonde curls, green eyes, and freckles dotting all over her body from what is revealed by her strapless crop-top and short-shorts has been chatting you up -- using broken Japanese -- about her interest in you, to which you shyly tried dismissing. "How many times do I have to tell you to not runoff." He pulls you close against his body, your back against his chest as your cheeks flush from the feeling of his breath on your neck (ma'am, this is a seme!male!reader drive-thru―). The woman quietly seethes._

_"And who might you are?" Yuuji smiles at her._

_"His Sugar Daddy." You and the woman do a crisp spit take. Nani the fu― ya'll are on such a budget that you don't even eat Rice Krispies, nope, only Crisp Rice in this household; mfs couldn't even keep the "K". What I'm saying is this Young!Keishin looking ass is bullshitting around. Although, if you played along, this woman might leave you alone. Speaking of who, for someone who literally didn't shut up about her collection of essential oils, she became oddly quiet. Fun fact, by the way, they're called essential oils because it's the "essence" of the plant the oils come from. Why do you know this? Well, what else is there to do when you're a loner. Actually try to TaLk to people? Hah. Where was I even heading? Oh, right. The woman silently stares at you two before sparkles literally shot out her eyes._

_"You men are what called boys-love!" She squeals. M a ' a m._

_"That's right~" Yuuji winks. S i r. "If you want, we can pose for you." S i r. The woman excitedly nods, her phone already whipped out, probably expecting you two to whip it out. At this point, you just let it happen, hoping by the next scenario the author actually takes it more seriously._

_"And that's the tea, sis."_

**** Sugawara Koushi**

Everyone has commented on how he acts more like a meddling mother than a protective father, and you can only say that those comments are correct. Sure, one can say any parent who loves their only child will become overbearing, but _your_ parent takes that to a whole other level from his rather specific questions about what you did today to constantly entering your personal space have it be when you're just sitting on the couch or running errands together. He's always... _there_ , right at your side, rarely ever leaving it unless necessary. You, although, never saw much of it considering it's something you grew up experiencing, so to you, that was the norm of a father, not to mention he was, and is still, a great father who genuinely loved you and cared for you. The only problem you really saw arise from this -- especially recently -- is what his reaction will be once you enter a romantic relationship. He never outright said he didn't want you dating, but his reaction to the subject was more subtle? is all how you can describe it. The first instance you brought it up, you asking when does he think it's appropriate for you to start looking for someone, he just...started frowning. That was it. No response, just his lips curling into a deep frown as his eyes became void of any emotion. It honestly scared you. What does that reaction even mean? Does he not want you dating someone? Or was he imagining you coming home with a delinquent girl or something? You honestly had no idea and you still aren't completely sure. You've tried asking him again a while after when you knew, for sure, Koushi was in a great mood, this time you directly telling him there's someone you have your eye on...and the room went cold. He gave another frown, his eyes going dull again, and his hands began violently shaking. When you went to ask what was wrong, he silently stood up and walked away like that, never to explain why he goes silent every time you mention you dating someone. You honestly did want an answer, now more than ever.

_"This is your...g-girlfriend?" Koushi stands in front of you and a very cute but rather short girl shyly grasping your blazer's sleeve, her face covered in red while you nervously smile at your father who did not return the action. Upon hearing the word "girlfriend", the girl's face reddens some more though a shy smile appears, even hesitantly moving her hand from your sleeve to your hand. Koushi's own two clenched tightly at his sides._

_"M-my name is Yachi Hitoka, Sir." Hitoka politely bows toward the elder from her spot close next to you. "U-uhm, (nickna― I-I mean (n-name)-kun has treated m-me very well. He's..." she casts her eyes downward as her smile widens, "h-he's a really great person." Now it's your turn to grow bashful, a light pink coating your cheeks hearing Hitoka call you a great person. She used to be so much shyer, so much so that she might have rejected your advances if it weren't for how adamant you were to become friends then eventually lovers, but look at her now, holding your hand in pure bliss at the chance of introducing herself to your father._

_"Is that so." Except Koushi is not pleased at the female. **H**_ _**e** doesn't need to be told how great you are, **he's** the one who raised you from birth to now. **He's** the one who has been there by your side literally you're entire life. **He's** the one who worked his way into deserving all your time and attention, not this little bitch who probably doesn't know the first thing about pleasing a man, nonetheless **his** (name). "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Yachi-san." He musters up a fake smile neither you nor Hitoka detected. "Since you two got home late," she better have not put her filthy hands anywhere on your body, "why doesn't she join us for dinner?" He's sure he has something lying around **just for her**. _

_"Th-th-that won't be necessary, S-sir!" Hitoka says. "I-I wanted to come by to properly introduce myself, b-but my mother and I are actually going out of town tomorrow, s-so she wants me home before it gets dark."_

_"In that case, why don't **I drive you home**? It's already sunset and I know (name) has some studying to get to for that big test coming up this Friday." He blatantly ignores the confused look you send him. After all, you never actually told him something like that, he learned it after going through your notes and **cellphone**. Nonetheless, you agree with the sentiment then turn to Hitoka to say your goodbye before she walks away beside Koushi, sadly waving at you as you shut the front door. "Well, let's go. **We don't want your mother worrying**."_

**** Ushijima Wakatoshi**

You hate your father. While others always say "you shouldn't say that about your parents" or "you should think about how much he did for you", you sit in your bed and absolutely struggle to conjure a single memory where you felt like you were in the presence of a _loving_ parent you felt like you could confide in, or at least expect an "I love you" before you leave for school. But that wasn't a luxury everyone else around you experienced that you got to enjoy. Whenever you went to your father clearly upset, he'd only bluntly telling you the reason why you're upset isn't really anything without a sliver of emotion flashing across his face. Whenever you went to him excited you achieved something, he'd only stare at you and give a dry "good for you". It angered― no, _frustrated_ you to the point of genuine contemplation of running away for good. I mean, how could you live with someone, your own father, who clearly seems to not care about you or really anything that you did or said? You kept telling yourself that you don't need this day in and day out when you'd naturally fall into a pitiful state of dispair. It just wasn't fair...it _isn't_ fair, watching everyone else boast about their happy families while you cry yourself to sleep at the thought: "My dad doesn't love me."

_Your teeth gritting as to no longer let yourself cry over someone who doesn't care about you, you resume stuffing everything you think you'll need for, hopefully, the few days you'll spend on your own before successfully getting in contact with a friend who will let you crash at their place into the biggest backpack you own. The pre-written letter is already lying on the kitchen table where Wakatoshi always goes for his afternoon coffee after work -- it's sad how that letter, which you wrote way back in middle school, did not need anything changed other than the date -- which won't happen until another few hours. You also already took enough cash from the rainy-day-jar sitting inside the pantry cabinet by the house's back door, about half of its contents since you have enough of your own money, too. "Finally, I'll be out of this hell hole." Wakatoshi won't care, either. Maybe he'll have a flash of anger, but that will only be because he'll find out you took his money; other than that, though...the bastard won't care. Whatever, it isn't your problem anymore. Making one last check to see if you have all your important necessities, you throw a jacket on, strap on your backpack, and head downstairs for one last goodbye to the house. "Hope good ol' dad will take better care of you than he ever did of me." Your hand grasps the front door's knob._

_"Brrrrling...brrrrling...." Hesitating for a good few seconds, your hand leaves the knob to pull out your cellphone, only to click your tongue once you see whose caller I.D. it is. You're very tempted to hit "decline", but the second your thumb hovers over the screen, you find yourself bringing the phone to your ear. "(name)," the familiar monotone voice speaks before you have the chance to ask him what he wants, "I'll be coming home early today. And since it's a Friday, I want to take you somewhere special." You roll your eyes. What type of scheme is this?_

_"Oh yeah? And where is this 'special' place you want us to go?"_

_"...Ochirou's Palace." Immediately after hearing that name do you almost drop the phone in shock. That place is... He resumes talking. "I...know you have been unhappy lately...and it's my fault. I want us to properly bond together again, so...will you please accompany me?"_

_"..."_

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

**_Thanks to[yuuutsu](https://www.quotev.com/yuuutsu)_ _from Quotev for requesting this 3 months ago Apologies it took so long; I wanted to make this one a bit different than the others, which is why there are literally four randomly picked characters...that, and I didn't want to get caught up in deciding who to use_ (´∀｀；)**


	18. ۩•─✦ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴏ #13 ✦─•۩

☣ 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙔 𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙏𝘼𝙄𝙉𝙎 **𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙀𝙎𝙏** (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘴𝘰𝘯) _**&**_ 𝙄 **𝙈𝘼𝙂𝙀𝙍𝙔 𝙊𝙁 𝘼𝘽𝙐𝙎𝙀** (𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭 _&_ 𝘱𝘩𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭) **_&_ 𝘿𝙀𝙋𝙍𝙀𝙎𝙎𝙄𝙊𝙉**, **𝙎𝙊𝙈𝙀 𝙄𝙉𝙑𝙊𝙇𝙑𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙈𝙄𝙉𝙊𝙍𝙎** ☣

☣ **𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙎𝙀 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 _𝘿𝙊.𝙉𝙊𝙏.𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿_.** ☣

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

ｙｏｕ＇ｒｅ  
  
♡  
  
ｓｔｒｅｓｓｅｄ

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

** Sawamura Daichi **

Two weeks ago, you lost what you considered the best paying job you could ever hope for. The reason behind it too wasn't even clear, but neither your boss nor your co-workers seemed to have cared for they seemed to be more than prepared to give you your things before sending you out the door. This was the starting domino to a mountain of overwhelming emotions building inside of you as this made you realize how much you screwed up your life considering you dropped out of high school, you only graduated middle school because your parents begged and bribed your teachers -- and it was all because you didn't care. But now you do. You care so much that with every day passing, you fall deeper into depression because of the countless mistakes you could have easily evaded if not for your juvenile rebellion.

Now here you are, an only father working three jobs only to barely get by with what you make. Luckily for you that your son is a rather independent/responsible third-year, meaning you don't have to worry too much about looking out for him; however, you can't help but still feel dejected that you let yourself become something you always promised yourself to avoid for the sake of having your family live the best they can.

And speaking of, Daichi has more than noticed this poor state taking over your entire life. Every day you either spent what little free time you had prioritizing _Daichi's_ health and needs before crashing for a nap or desperately pleading for extensions on your bills over the phone. Needless to say, it broke his heart, watching his father not have a single break for proper relaxation. The second he saw you almost collapse from exhaustion on the streets after not sleeping for literally three days due to your jobs, he put his foot down and declared he'd do anything he can to help you, even if it'll leave him needing a part-time job so he can at least put something on the table for rent and food; however, you were quick to reject the idea, saying that he should focus on being a teenager, going out with his friends and keeping his full attention on school and his team because: 

"You're already heading on a way more successful path than I ever was." 

That didn't deter him from helping you, though. He kept his feet firm as he looked you dead in the eye to repeat his sentiments of being willing to do or get you anything if it meant it will take off the stress.

"I don't want to see you hurting anymore," Daichi muttered, the emotions he's been trying to repress flooded out as he tried not to cry. But you did. Crumbling to the ground, you sobbed into your hands, Daichi wasting absolutely no time to embrace you tightly. He didn't try to make you feel better or force you into talking, he only sits there, holding you and softly whispered "let it all out". "Here...I know it isn't much on a grander scale, but I think it'll at least help you relax." Once you fully stopped crying, he carefully guided your body to sit straight with him kneeling behind you. You were visibly confused until you felt two firm palms dig deep against your shoulder blades, immediately making you sigh in content as he repeated the same movements of pressing down his hands, rolling them in circles, then moving up and down. He smiles wide from feeling your body melt under his touch.

"Thank you..." From that day on, about twice, sometimes four times if he's available, a day will you request a message on your shoulders, arms, back, and legs to rejuvenate your worn-out bones. Surprisingly, the massages did wonders for your mood like his hands actually sucked all the stress out. It did such a substantial amount of greatness for your mental state, you almost immediately got your life together, refurbishing your routines and point-of-view toward your work which helped you decided which jobs of the three were not necessary and ended up only working two, one where you eventually got promoted and didn't even need the second. 

Things were finally looking up, and although it might be a stretch, you thanked Daichi's miracle hands and definitely did not plan to stop receiving massages. After all, Daichi is more than willing to help you in any way he could to make sure you are living a more comfortable life -- no matter what is it and when he'd do it.

** Azumane Asahi **

Asahi nervously peaked around the corner that separated the kitchen from the living room. To nobody's surprise, you're completely knocked out on the couch with your (left/right) hand lazily holding an empty 20 oz White Claw can and your free one holding the television remote despite the T.V. in question having been cracked two days ago during your infamous drunken fits. If anyone else were to view the current scene before Asahi's eyes -- several boxes of pizza and take out food on the stained coffee table amongst left out dirty paper plates and napkins, clothes scattered about the floor, the aforementioned cracked television, an empty beer package with the bottles on the floor, and you on the couch with unkempt hair, bags under your eyes, and wearing just your boxer shorts -- it might seem like nothing more than a crazy party occurred last night...but this is nothing more than the Azumane's family daily life.

Well, daily starting around two years ago when your wife, Asahi's mother, died from cancer two days after her doctors declared she was cured. You were already in a bad shape during then, too, but things only continued getting worse, especially for Asahi who was there to fully witness your descent into pure frustration and anger with anything and everything.

Cooked meals? Make yourself something and deal with it because life won't cater to everyone's needs. Laundry? If it's such a bother to you, then we have a hose and bathtub because nobody needs to waste money on those fancy laundry detergents. Lights turned off? Who needs to pay for those anyway when you have candles and the natural sunlight. These, amidst much more, were your reasonings for doing the bare minimum, but if he's being honest, Asahi can't even chalk it up to that. You do less than the bare minimum, so much so that even your different emotions boil down to depression, anger, and mania (a majority of those weren't even actual emotions), all in which you still excessively drink, spend a good two hours in total euphoric bliss before suddenly becoming enraged, leading to you shouting from the littlest trigger and breaking something.

The reason for all of it? One could say the center trigger was your wife's passing, but it could have been been a much older problem considering you had no friends to invite to the funeral, not to mention you keep getting fired from every job you sign-up for. It was just...utter self-destruction with no sign of becoming better, especially for himself. There's not much he can even do other than leave you and your own problems behind, except every time he looks back at you, he tells himself he can't. Despite the fear even now he feels the second you move a muscle, overlooking the dread weighing down his shoulders when your eyes meet his as he knows exactly what you're expecting from him, and regardless of the huge lack of proper communication between you two...he can't leave: and he won't. 

Careful as to not step on any garbage, Asahi swiftly makes it over to your sleeping form where he softly cups your cheek he realizes are stained with fresh, dry tear streaks, instantly making his heart drop into a pool of empathy, as it always does.

"I'm sorry." Although it should really be you apologizing for putting the both of you in this position...but he's still your son who loves and cares about you. You rely on him, and I guess Asahi clings to that reliance as a way to reassure himself that you love him back and want to keep him here. He goes to retract his hand only for another to successfully scare him by tightly grasping his wrist already baring a faded bruise-ring around it. Wide, tear-filled eyes stare down at your intense gaze, an all too familiar message appearing through your sleepy stare. Asahi's look of shock abruptly transforms into one of shame and embarrassment, the feelings growing bigger as his body instinctively takes a seat over your lap concurrent to his fingers slowly undoing his l bun and you sitting up straight. "P-please...be gentle this time..." He knows his words will once again go ignored, but he accepts the rough hold around his ass and lips kissing his like he has done countless times before. Because he's still your son who loves and cares about you.

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke**   
_(This one was so fucking hard to write. I really liked the premise but I kept focusing too much on the wrong aspect, so hopefully it still came out okay...I'll probably be making an os about this to at least make it worthwhile.)_

The Tanaka family was...complicated. When Ryuu entered middle school, you and your wife left both him and his older sister for the reason, and I quote: "Something happened, we need to leave, now". Unsurprisingly, it was not a satisfying answer, but neither was really given a chance to ask. By midnight, you were already gone, leaving Saeko the responsibilities as the house and Ryuu's guardian. She even stopped trying to get in contact since she was blocked by both of you, and there was no way of finding out where you two went or even if you were still in Japan. It was hard for them, especially Saeko who wanted to make sure Ryuu lived his best teenage life. Until a very big, confusing change occurred.

A tall, bald, dark-skinned male wearing a suit and black sunglasses knocked on the front door, very much taking the siblings aback. The man reached in his pocket then presented a stylish check within the span of an eye blink the siblings simultaneously took while they leaned close to look at the information...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH?!" 

The man patiently waited for one of them to grab the check, which Saeko did seeing that Ryuu literally froze where he stood. "Tanaka-Sama plans on coming back to Miyagi, Japan in two months. Until then, I will be coming here, same time same day." And gone he went. They were very suspicious but after a few calls, they found it was a legit server working under their father's command; henceforth, they continued their lives during those spent those very two months, though feeling very conflicted; I mean, on one hand, they are receiving weekly checks worth ¥100,000,000 each, meaning they no longer have to worry about money; on the other, they, specifically Ryuu, couldn't help but be mad considering the cold truth that you two -- their parents -- left them alone for over five years without so much a postcard explaining the full situation, yet now you have your personal bodyguard Dudley (they eventually learned his name) and they _still_ have no idea where the hell you are. 

That was, once again, until...

"Tanaka-Sama has finally returned to Miyagi, and is requesting your presence." 

"Eh...?" Temporarily forgetting their anger, the siblings followed Dudley to his black SUV where they marveled at the high-end technology, as well as letting out ear-piercing screeches whenever Dudley would let go of the wheel for the auto-drive function to take over. But soon enough, they reached your giant home. One would think they'd have an even bigger reaction to the extremely large property they were getting escorted on by two foreign-looking butlers and maids, but in reality, seeing all this has reignited their built-up frustrations from all these years. They kept their backs straight as they followed the servants inside and toward your home office where they expected to see you standing proudly in all your rich glory, but upon entering your home office, all they found was a worn-out man slumped over his desk seemingly half-dead. Dudley promptly approached your side and quietly shook you awake.

"Sae-chan...Ryuu-kun..." you mumble, relying on your bodyguard to help you stand up and approach their stunned figures. "I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." You try reaching out to them on your own but fell face-first onto the ground the second you released Dudley who didn't hesitate to help you back up.

"Tanaka-Sama, please..."

"Wh-what...what happened to hi-him?" Ryuu finds his voice to speak, albeit quietly. After setting you back in your seat, Dudley sighs and lifts his sunglasses so the siblings can see his sympathetic stare. 

"To make a complicated story short, your grandparents let your father back into the family after the death of his older brother, which made your mother extremely greedy and ended up lying about your feelings toward Tanaka-Sama. He eventually found out two months ago but the next flight from California to Miyagi wasn't until today." He gives your tense shoulder a light pat. "He spent all this time, practically killing himself, trying to re-organize his life so he can finally come back to you two and make up for the horribly stupid idea he let himself fall under."

"I-I..." Ryuu steps forward, tears already streaming down his cheeks. "I don't understand...I-I...all I ever wondered was who my father was again, a-and if I'd ever meet him again." He hesitantly lifts his hand near your sagged cheeks. "Look at you...I-I know you never wanted this, P-Papa!" He doesn't know what's gotten into him, why these sudden emotions are overwhelming him during a situation in which he should be shouting offensive curses at his irresponsible father...and yet, meeting the eyes of a man who truly meant no ill will toward his children, instantly felt obligated to accept what is. Ryuu let the tears and knees fall onto the ground where he hugged his father so tight he thought he'd squeeze the stress out of your body. "I-I missed you so much, Papa...I-I won't ever lose y-you again." Saeko followed suit, wrapping her arms around your neck where her lighter tears dropped. "W-we...I-I'll help you get better...for all of us." 

**Goshiki Tsutomu**

You've always been a terrible liar, have it be trying to cover the fact you bought someone a present, what said present is, or tried to act like someone's cooking is good when it's actually awful. Tsutomu is a prime witness to the first two examples. Literally every year on his birthday do you accidentally say exactly what you got him and when you got him it, not to mention the countless surprise parties that were no longer surprises because you somehow spill the beans _right_ when you two reach the party location. Most of the time, others (including Tsutomu) find great amusement in watching you comically fail then try fixing it, hence making the situation all the more amusing. It reminded your son of a goofy Saturday morning cartoon character; annoyingly funny but in an endearing way. He never could really find it in him to legitimately be mad at you, even if at first he does get a bit annoyed, but you _were_ always a kind person and father who was just trying his best.

You _were_ , meaning this was the time of the past, long before you received a huge promotion from your boss that introduced much better pay, respect from your old co-workers, and bigger expectations weighing on your shoulders. From your boss to colleagues, they expect you to take the hard efforts you used to put in as a regular and ten-times the effort as a higher-up to represent what the lower-level workers can achieve if _they_ put in the work. And obviously, this has taken a bad effect on you. And Tsutomu noticed.

Dark circles were always around your eyes, you've started losing a substantial amount of weight, most likely from the cigarette addiction you adopted shortly after being promoted and because you stopped eating as much as you used to which wasn't much to begin with, just your normal amount like a light breakfast, a good lunch, maybe a snack or two, then dinner. But this was where your terrible lying ability reappeared. When asked if you were okay, you simply smiled and petted Tsutomu's head saying you were in perfect health. _Lies, lies, lies,_ repeated inside Tsutomu's head that he hung low to hide the frustration. He knew he should have said something from the moment he noticed you were hurting...but wouldn't it have made it worse? You were so happy when you got promoted, even promising Tsutomu a vacation to the location of his choice for his birthday to make up for all those times you "ruined" it for him.

"With you choosing, you'd already know, and for once I won't ruin the surprise." Such sad-filled words said by smiling lips, swallowing Tsutomu deeper into frustration. After all, he was never truly mad when you'd ruin the surprise because all he cared about was the fact you _did_ buy him presents, you actually thought about him and _wanted_ to do something nice like the kind father you were. Was it his fault for not being more expressive with his gratitude? Should he have been more affectionate in return? What could he have done to avoid this?

No. He needed to focus on what he can do _now_ to help you before you let yourself fall too far. Therefore, he did the best thing he could to _make_ you listen to him.

"Gah― Tomu, what are you doing?!" You stare up at your son who tackled you to the ground before you could leave for work. His hands lie flat on the carpet, caging your head with his knees straddling your waist. An awkward position considering how much smaller he is compared to you. "Get off me! I have to get to work!"

"N-no," is all he says while looking you dead in the eye, trying his best to _not_ cry. "I...don't want you killing yourself." 

"What?" You blink, genuinely confused as to what he's talking about. "I'm not―"

"Y-yes you are!" Akira snaps, completely taking you by surprise. "Y-you idiot! You stupid idiot!" he wails loudly, now slamming his quivering fists onto your chest as he completely breaks down from the overflowing anger and sadness you caused him. "I-I can look past all the movies y-you spoiled," His fingers desperately grasp your suit, "I-I can forgive you for telling me Santa isn't real wh-when I was only six," Tears begin streaming down his cheeks that shortly turn red, "I-I...I-I-I can even overlook the fact y-you...read my journal that talked about how I wanted to be more affectionate with you..." Then, finally, his eyelids shut tight as he fully bent down to bury his face against your neck where you feel his aggressive tears fall, drop-by drop. "P-please...j-just stop lying already..." You blanky stare up at the ceiling for a few, short moments. 

"Tomu..." you quietly call, leading him to hesitantly lift his head for you to match his tear-filled stare. And what he sees is a genuine smile partnered with a single teardrop of your own, though the image lasts barely a second for you sat up straight and wrapped your arms tightly around Tsutomu, reaching one hand to the top of his head. "I love you. That part was never a lie." Hiccups return clogging his throat, him burying his face now against your chest.

**Shirabu Kenjirou**   
_(Poor Kenji. First I made his mom abusive, now here you are. This isn't a continuation from that FS, btw-)_

"The fuck do you mean you stole my money _and lost it_?!" Kenjirou already pressed both of his hands over his mouth whose top row of teeth deeply bit into his bottom lip, blood droplets filling the inside with a metallic taste as he tried his damn best to not utter a single sound. "You fucking retarded bitch!" His quivering legs grow closer and closer against his chest each time he hears your muffled voice through the bathroom door his back was pressed against in the desperate hope it would keep you from finding him in his go-to hiding space for whenever you get mad like this. The sound of a female shriek followed by a loud crash was enough to tell him you threw his mother either against a shelf or table, and almost made Kenjirou yelp behind his hands.

Yes, his mother is a terrible woman who never even wanted Kenjirou to be born, just the love and attention from her handsome, rich husband; but she didn't deserve _this_. _At least it isn't you_ , a voice similar to Kenjirou's spoke up as the screams of his hurting mother slowly faded until they were nothing but pathetic whimpers. _She should've been more careful,_ the voice continued saying. _She knows what pisses **him** off._ Ever since their first house got robbed with almost every valuable object -- technology, money, jewelry -- taken and pay at your job was cut down, you've become very protective over said valuables, so much so you've taken complete control over who gets what and when. _Sh-she needs to learn how to sit still and be pretty...l-like Daddy always said_. The voice, now properly parroting Kenjirou, quivered as he heard heavy footsteps come his way. 

Despite being several years younger, he caught on much quicker to what salvages what little freedom he can get from your abuse. Number one being do as your told, no ifs, and, or buts and no matter how much it hurts when your back hits the ground, how wrong it feels having his hands touch, how much it makes someone rather die than live another day like this: accept it, and don't fight back. If anything, the worst that will happen is _it_ will keep happening, either seemingly neverending or it happens so much it becomes muscle memory to say these words or do these things the moment a certain trigger happens.

Kenjirou repeated those exact words of "accept it" every single day until it _did_ become his instinctive reaction to lean into your arms the second you you grab him or cover his mouth while your stomping on his back to keep the screams to himself. And both times did he receive a reward, which usually contributed to this long-lasting trauma, but at least it saves him from a violent beating for just a moment. 

Currently, he expect such to happen. He didn't scream when he heard his mother getting punished, he didn't disturb said punishment, and he knows that when you enter the bathroom he will obediently walk toward your figure and delicately wrap his arms around your neck to -- hopefully -- recieve his award for doing the first two without question. He did everything right. "I-I did everything right..." Kenjirou mutters, a minuscule smile appearing on his face through the heavy tears rushing down his flushed cheeks. And as if predicting what is to come next, he hastily wiped the tears and thin paste of snot over his upper lip, palms and bottom lip still stained with bright blood. Then, the door opens, revealing your figure releasing a malevolent aura outlining your body in spite of the calm smile resting upon your stone expression. 

"There you are." You raise your arms wide for your boy to jump into them, which he literally does, tightly wrapping his arms around your neck and legs around your waist. "You were so quiet, I wasn't sure if you ran away or not." Your hands on his bottom clenched, your smile growing wider when you heard a light squeak and watched as Kenjirou's cheek glow a pretty red.

"O-o course not, Daddy..." he says quietly.

"That's good to hear." Still holding him, you take a seat against the now open bathroom door. "You're such a good little boy," is growled. "I think you deserve a reward." Without needing any other confirmation, the younger shyly looks into your eyes to expertly undo your pants without looking down once. 

"You're the one who deserves a reward, Daddy~"

────── .·:·.✫≫∘Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ∘≪✫.·:·. ──────

_**Big thanks to @ConnerFoxley from Wattpad for requesting this!** _

_**FUN FACT: Kenjirou's scenario used to be Ryuu's, but because I wanted a slightly more wholesome one to follow Asahi's, I changed it; the Shiratorizawa chars. was originally Aoba Johsai with, in order, Akira Kunimi, Hajime Iwaizumi (who was going to have Kenjirou's scenario before I changed chars. last minute), and Shinji Watari; and I was going to have 9 chars. like I used to do it with the older FS with the last four being Taichi Kawanishi, Aran Ojiro, Shinsuke Kita, and Rintarou Suna but got rid of them to save time...aaand I couldn't think of ideas for them. (I was going to add Taichi, but as mentioned, I ran out of ideas and I needed to get this scenario out.)** _

**_And as promised, this is the last Father Scenario for a while. I want to focus more on the one-shots! I'll come back to them once I finish all of the requested one-shots but expect some changes with the format_ ╭( ･ㅂ･)و **


End file.
